Blood Singer
by Rayne101
Summary: This is an AU fanficition where Alice remembers everything from her human life and the lives she took as a new born. Alice is alone when she meets the Cullen's and lives in Alaska with them for a number of years until they move back to Forks after 90 years. Warning: this is a femslash fanfic and will be rated T for certain language and situations. rating may change in later chapter
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my Love Child known as Blood Singer. I've always wanted to write a twilight fanfic with Alice and Bella ever since I saw New Moon so here it is. The rating now is teen but it may change in later chapters. I do not own twilight, but if I did, Alice and Bella would've wound up together.

Chapter 1: The Asylum

In the early spring of the year 1918, a young girl runs through the wheat fields of Mississippi. She runs because she's being chased. She's being chased because she's misunderstood. This girl, at the bright young age of 18 possessed the gift of foresight. She doesn't know why she was chosen to have this gift, but at the moment she thought it was more of a curse than any kind of gift she could receive. As she hears her name being called by her pursuers a thick sheet of sweat forms on her brow and her hair is caked in dirt and is greasy to the touch. She cringes just to think of it. The next thing the girl knows is her foot lands in a ditch and she falls forward. She grits her teeth in pain as she tries to get up, to run even farther. However, she looks behind her and sees that her ankle is either sprained or broken. She can't tell. The only thing she knows now is that she needs to keep running, needs to escape or they'll send her to an asylum on the outskirts of town. She heard her mother and father talking about it before her and her little sister went to bed. At first her mother put up a fight in the argument that took place that night but her father had convinced her mom that she was a monster. "The devil himself has cursed us with this girl who sees the future." It wasn't fair. This poor girl never asked for this gift, this curse to be bestowed upon her, and now she was being punished for it because these close minded people couldn't understand her plight.

As she began to crawl, a boot fell in front of her face, stalling her progress. She looks up into the face of her father. His dark hair matted to his face and sweat covering his face and body. She looked at him with anger in her eyes as he spoke. "Well, well Mary Alice. It looks like the chase is over. It's time to come with your daddy now." The man held out his hand but the only thing Mary did was spit at his feet. That angered her father and he slapped her across the face for her transgression. "That was a warning Mary. Don't make me do that again." Mary spit out the blood that was forming in her mouth to the side and spoke. When she did, it was like a wind chime, light and musical. "You are no father of mine. You chose to do this to me. You decided to run me out of my home and send me to an insane asylum for what I was given. For something you don't understand." The man brought his hand back again and when Mary never flinched he struck her even harder than before. When she never cried out the man formed a fist and punched her straight in the jaw and when he heard a crunch, he smiled maliciously. He got up then and started kicking her in the stomach.

As he did this, the men of the town caught up to the leader and just stared at what was happening to this girl. She was being beaten mercilessly by the man she called father. One boy in particular stepped out of the crowd and stared at her with tears in his eyes. All of them just stood there and did nothing as their leader kicked and beat his daughter with nothing but a smile on his face. Mary looked up into the face of the boy and just stared at him with one eye open. Her other eye had been so swollen from the man's punches that it had stayed closed on its own accord. It was only then that the boy, only a year older than Mary herself stepped forward and spoke. "That's enough sir. Can't you see she's had enough? You'll kill her if you keep going! If you kill her sir we'd have to arrest you too and send you to prison. No woman deserves this punishment, no matter their sin." When the man never stopped the men took him by both arms and took him away from the broken and beaten girl. The boy knelt down beside Mary and spoke to her. "I'm sorry Mary Alice. It was never supposed to get so outta hand like that." Mary Alice simply looked up at the boy and smiled at him the best she could. "It's ok Johnny. Thank you for stepping in there. That took a lot of courage. Thank you." And with that she closed her eyes and fell asleep hoping to at least dream of a better world.

Mary began to open her eyes hoping to be home in her bed but what she saw was nothing but a white room with a small bed and white sheets covering the mattress. When she tried to move her hands, she found she couldn't. She looked down at her sides and found they were bound by leather straps and buckles tied to the bed. Mary began to thrash and cry out, her long hair covering her eyes and face. She cried out for help and she got her wish when the door opened and an old man came walking through the door. He was dressed in a white lab coat and white shirt and white pants. He held a clipboard in his hands and when he looked at her, he had a sad look in his eyes. The man sat down next to her in the only chair that had been placed in the room. When he sat he gave her his name. The man's name was Eli. When Dr. Eli got comfortable, she spoke to him. "Where am I?" Her eyes alone pleaded with him to give her some answers. The old man smiled at her sadly and told her that she was in an insane asylum. Only then did she start crying. Not only did she cry, she sobbed. She screamed at the top of her lungs and cried for the life that had been taken from her. Eli knelt down beside her and cupped her face in his hand. Mary flinched from the freezing temperature of his skin. "You won't be here for long little Alice. That I promise you." The look in that man's eyes told her everything that she wanted, needed to know. She knew that this man would be her savior. Eli, the man with the amber eyes and freezing cold skin would take her away from this place. He would give her a new life to live. "Get some sleep child. I'll see to you in the morning." Only after she found there was nothing she could do about the bindings, did little Mary Alice succumb to the magic of sleep.

That night, she had a dream. No, it was a nightmare. No it was even worse. She knew she was having a vision. She could feel the environment around her; hear the trees blowing in the warm breeze. It felt too real to be just a dream. She saw two men in the woods. One was kneeling and the other was standing. One had amber eyes and the other...had eyes as red as the blood pumping through her veins. Those blood red eyes had a murderous look in them. Almost as if Eli had done something in particular to piss him off. The man with the murderous red eyes was dressed in nothing but a fur coat made out of some kind of animal and tight swede pants with holes in the knees. After a couple moments of staring the old doctor down he spoke. "You took her from me old man." Eli then spoke with a hint of humor in his voice. "She will never be yours James. She will not live the monstrous life you chose when you were turned. She will live a kind and prosperous immortal life. Of course she will make her mistakes but she will learn from them. Every vampire that chooses to does. If anything you were the weak one. You let the monster take over who you were. She will not. I have faith in her." He smiled at the red-eyed man and laughed at his misfortune.

The red-eyed man then roared at the top of his lungs and Mary had to cover her ears to keep her from going deaf. The entire forest seemed to shake with fear as this man cursed the doctor from taking his next victim away from him. He then looked down at the doctor kneeling in front of him and grabbed his face with both hands. "Then I'll just have to find her and kill her then won't I?" And with that the man called James twisted Eli's head to the side and tore it right from his shoulders. After the deed was done he looked up to the sky and whispered, "I'll find you little Mary Alice Brandon. I'll find you if it's the last thing I do." Then James seemed to fade into nothing and then there was nothing but darkness.

The next morning when Mary awoke from her vision the sunlight streamed in from the window behind her bed. She wanted to rub her eyes to get the sleep out of them but then she remembered that she was bound to the bed. Mary started to cry but was interrupted by the old doctor once again. Eli had his usual wardrobe on, the clipboard in his hand and a sad look in his eyes. There was something on the agenda for her today that much was clear. Just as the doctor was about to speak. Mary Alice spoke for him. "You're going to cut my hair today aren't you?" The doctor nodded sadly and with a heavy heart. It killed him inside to know that she was even here to begin with. But he knew about little Mary Alice and her ability to see the future. Eli knew that she would be highly misunderstood. He knew that the people would send her here in fear of her ability.

"I'm sorry my dear little Alice. I have to do this." Alice knew the doctor had his own reasons for doing this but in all reality she loved her long hair. Her mother loved braiding it at night before she went to bed. With her father sitting in his rocking chair by the fire smoking his tobacco pipe. With that memory close in her heart she felt bile rise in her throat, but thankfully she kept it down. "It's alright Eli. I won't need it anymore anyway." As she looked at the man before her take the shears out of his pocket she swore she saw tears in his eyes but they refused to fall. Mary Alice noticed a bunch of small things about Eli that really unnerved her. The fact that his skin was ice cold, the color of his eyes, and then the paleness of his skin. The color of his skin was like the color of the moon. Bright and pale and she thought he was sick. But she knew better than to ask the wrong question. So she kept quiet. Alice had a feeling she would get the answers she needed to her questions soon enough.

As Eli cut the long hair from her shoulders, he kept in mind to leave some for her for later in her life. He knew what he had to do and he had to do it soon. He knew that the man was coming for her. Eli had one very special gift. He was a vampire, and vampires were granted one special gift. If he were to touch a person, any one human or any other creature he was able to share a specific ability that the organism had. When the doctor touched Alice's skin for the first time he was able to see the future in his own way. He was a powerful immortal but Eli knew that his time was coming to an end. He knew that the monster of a man called James was coming for his little Mary Alice and he needed to protect her in any way that he knew how. The good doctor knew he needed to change Alice, make her one like him. It saddened Eli to do this but James was too strong and too fast for her to escape him as a human. With the strength speed and agility as a newborn she would be able to escape him. She would be able to run to make a life for herself. To make the choices she needed to.

When he was done cutting Alice's long hair Eli looked down on the floor and then turned her to face him. He smiled at her then. Alice kind of looked like a pixie with her hair cut short. "I'm sorry little Alice for what I'm about to do to you. I do this only to protect you from him. He's coming for you and I'm not strong enough to stop him. Please forgive me." And with that the good doctor bit into the young girl's neck. He took some of her blood but only a few drops and replaced it with the venom that would start the change. Eli heard her grit her teeth in pain but she never cried out. 'She will be strong'. He thought. 'I will help her till he comes'. He promised to himself as well as any god who was listening. 'Just give me a place at your side when my time is up.' He prayed as he released Alice from his bite. "I forgive you." Alice muttered before fainting and falling into the darkness behind her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Twilight. Sorry.

Chapter 2: Changing

'I knew there was something different about him.' Mary Alice thought when she was overcome by the sheer pain from the bite that Eli had given her. Then just as her head hit the pillow, a searing heat ran through her entire body. It was the most painful thing she had ever felt in her life. More painful than when her father started beating her in the field when the townspeople caught her not two days ago. 'It feels like I'm on fire.' She screamed internally. Mary Alice wasn't sure if she was screaming to where she could be heard or not. The only thing she could really hear was her own erratic heartbeat in her ear. It was beating so fast that she thought she was having a heart attack. Maybe she was, she really didn't care at this point. Even if Alice were to leave this place she would never be free of the ridicule and fear the people of this world held in their own hearts for her. She would rather be dead than go through that.

Eli watched as his patient was writhing in pain. Screaming at the top of her lungs and begging for it to stop. He knew that his little Alice couldn't even hear herself scream. He knew that the only thing she would be hearing was her own heartbeat going out of control. Eli could remember his own changing and how painful it was. It killed this poor man to do this to the young girl, but he wanted a better life for her. A life where she wouldn't be feared. He wanted her to have a family that wouldn't throw her away like the filthy mortals that raised her in their home. He knew he shouldn't talk about the humans with such disdain but it was times like these that he really wanted to tear someone's throat out.

The changes that were going through the young girls body was more than any one person experienced in a lifetime. Her heartbeat was going out of control like a wild stallion running in a field. His hoofs beating the ground like a sledgehammer. The heat running through her body was almost more than she could bear, but she knew she had to be strong. If her mother had taught her anything in this life it was to be strong and face the fears of these years. Mary Alice knew she was screaming at the top of her lungs at this point because she could feel her throat going dry. She struggled to breathe as her heartbeat got more and more fast, like it was running its last lap. She could feel a certain thirst get more and more intense as the change progressed. The only thing that really scared her was that she didn't think it was for any water or anything else she was accustomed to. Mary Alice could feel her body changing. Changing more than she ever experienced during her womanly cycle. After her body was done with its transformation, she could still feel the immense heat running all over her and the heartbeat in her chest. By now it slowed to a crawl. Little Alice knew she was going to die any moment now. She knew that this life would be over in a matter of minutes. She knew that she would never be able to see her mother and her sister again even though she desperately wanted to. She wanted to cry but the tears seemed to be held up behind her eyes. It was almost like her tear ducts were sealed from now on.

Mary Alice slowed her breathing to the point where she barley needed to anymore. The fire was still there but she knew it would end soon and for that she was grateful. She opened her eyes for only a moment and if she was surprised by the red tint in everything around her, she didn't show it. It was either she didn't want to or she didn't have the energy to. The doctor didn't know. Alice looked up and him smiled and spoke only a few words. "Thank you." She whispered before her heart finally quit beating and her chest rose and fell for the last time. The young girl closed her eyes and fell on her pillow one last time as a human in a cruel world.

Eli dropped his head onto his forearms he placed on the bed beside the girl who looked to be sleeping and cried tearlessly. It wouldn't be long before she woke up not remembering who she was or why she's here in this room. He placed a hand on the girl's cheek and noticed that her skin was still hot to the touch. It didn't bother him though and he leaned up to kiss his little Alice on the forehead. After, he stood and walked toward the door. Eli knew he had some paperwork to fill out and he needed to make preparations for his new daughter to arise and begin her life anew. He also knew that he wouldn't need to worry about funeral preparations for the girl, for no one would be coming to retrieve the body before him. The man tried to convince himself that he made the right decision in doing this; he tried to convince himself that there was so much more for this girl to live for, so much more to see as time went on in her immortal life. When he touched the girls skin that last time he saw her future. Eli saw his little Alice living with a good family made of vampires that lived off of animal blood; he saw her dancing and frolicking in the fields of the forest by her family's home. More importantly he saw her happy and in love. What he couldn't see was the face of his child's mate. It pained him to know that he would not be with her when she met her mate. It pained him to know that he would only have time to teach her the basics of being a vampire. He would only have time to introduce her to the new life she would live and the new diet that would provide her with sustenance and energy to survive until the end of time itself. As he walked to the door he smiled and as he turned the handle he looked back at the girl lying in the bed behind him. "Sleep well my little Alice. I'll see you soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. This is My story

Chapter 3: A New Life

It had been a couple days before Mary Alice even shifted in her sleep. Eli had been checking up on his child and as he sat with her, the girl shifted and rolled onto her side. She wound up breaking the leather straps that were supposed to keep her bound to the bed. He laughed at this and shook his head. As Eli sat in the chair beside her, he waited for her to open her eyes. He watched the girl and he found himself grateful for her to be resting because he knew that this was going to be the last time his little Alice would get a good sleep. Then a few moments later, Alice opened her eyes for the first time as a vampire. When he saw the red haze in her eyes he knew it was time to teach her how to live as a vampire.

Mary Alice for her part growled and the old man and scattered away from him. Making her place on the far corner in the room. She needed to get away from his deceivingly kind gaze. Eli got up from his seat and walked very slowly to the frightened girl with his hands held up as a sign of surrender. "It's alright my little Alice. I'm not going to hurt you." The girl in question hissed at the man and tried crawling further away but she hit her head on the ceiling and couldn't go any further. Eli looked at her with sad eyes and whispered to her knowing she would be able to hear him. "Please Alice. I swear to you I won't hurt you." The young vampire looked at him with a confused look in her eyes. 'Is this man speaking to me? Is that my name?' She asked herself. And when she found that there was no one else in the room, she calmed down and crawled back down the wall to stand in front of the man. "I-is that my name?" She asked.

Eli smiled and nodded his head. "Do you remember who I am?" Alice searched her memories as to who this man was to her. Just little clips of him entered her mind. One moment in-particular caught her eye. "Sire." She said quietly. "You're the man that created me." The doctor nodded again but the smile left his face. He looked at her sadly and said, "It wasn't by choice my child I can assure you." Alice looked at him with a confused look in her eye. Then she was struck with a vision. In it she saw a man running through the forest at an extremely high speed. The trees and grass whipped passed him as he ran toward his target. For some peculiar reason, little Alice knew he was after her. "James..." She said quietly. "He's after me." The doctor nodded once more. "Why?" Alice asked confused as to why she was being hunted. The man shrugged and told her, "He's someone from your past my child. You've seen him before and he has seen you. Your scent was intoxicating to him as a human so he decided to hunt you. James knew that when you were younger, you were too well protected, but now that you're here, he's come back and coming for you. I changed you in hopes that I would be able to teach you the basics of being a vampire. I'm here to teach you the speed and agility of a vampire, but I'm also here to introduce you to the new diet you will need to take into account to survive." He put a gentle hand on her shoulder and she looked up into his fading amber eyes. "Where do we start Sire?"

That night, Eli was able to take her away from the hospital and they both ventured into the forest. They walked through the trees and over overgrown roots. Alice was amazed at what her new senses provided her with. A keen sense of sight as well as touch and smell, and her hearing was better than ever. She could hear everything from the breeze to the bugs crawling far below in the grass. She could see every detail there was to all the trees lined up in the forest. She could smell...she could smell...blood. The thirst that was present in her throat was more than she could bear. Before the man could react, Alice ran off into the distance to find the source of this sweet marvelous scent. With only the thirst on her mind she didn't pay attention to the speed of which she was running. She was like a blur running across the forest floor. When she found the source of the delectable scent, she tilted her head ever so slightly in confusion. The newborn vampire stared at the vision before her; a small village with very few people present in it. She listened to the heartbeats of every mortal in the village and she set her sights on the first house she could find.

When all the other people went into their houses, little Alice crept up to the house and came face to face with the man who was inside. The man's eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. "Mary?" He spoke to her with baited breath. "What are you doing here?" Mr. Brandon reached out to the girl with a trembling hand. "The doctor at the asylum sent a letter that told me you were dead." When his hand came into contact with her skin, he snatched it away and held it to his body. Alice seemed to go to a faraway place then as she began to see a vision of her past. A vision of when she was human. The one that she saw was the one where her own father was beating her senseless because she was different. She could remember feeling his punches to the face and his kicks to her stomach. How could this man beat his child? She thought as she returned to the present. Alice looked at the man in front of her with a malicious smile and a murderous look in her red eyes. "Hello father. Surprised to see me are you?"

Mr. Brandon gasped as he heard nothing but pure hatred in his daughter's voice. For the first time in his life, this man knew what it was to be afraid. He backed up with his hands raised as a form of surrender. His voice trembled as he spoke. "N-now n-now Mary, y-you don't wanna go around hurting anybody. It's not who you are. You d-don't have the stomach for it." Those were a poor choice of words for the man cowering against the wall of the front room. All Mary Alice had to do was take a step forward and she was directly in front of the man she once knew as her father. "Maybe that was the case when I was human father, but not anymore. I'm not the weak little girl you beat unmercifully in the field not two days ago! You see, I'm a whole lot stronger than you now." She took the man's hand in her own and as she bent it to the side, she heard a crack in no time at all. Mr. Brandon screamed at the top of his lungs in pain, and all little Alice did was laugh. A cruel laugh erupted from her chest and it felt good. "I'm going to kill you for what you did to me old man. I'll make an example of you. Soon people will know what they get when they beat a defenseless girl with nothing but a smile on his face." The grown man started to sob as Alice pushed him to his knees. First, she kicked his knee and when she heard it crack, she smiled. She then brought her foot to his stomach, not once, not twice, but three times. And with the strength Alice now possessed, she was sure that at least two to three ribs had been broken. "Do you fear me now father?! Are you scared of little Mary Alice now?!"

Mr. Brandon had tears running down his face at this point. He was afraid for his life. For his family's life. So he did the only thing he could think to do. He confessed his fear. "Y-yes, yes I'm scared. I'm scared I'm going to die. Please don't kill me Mary." The man sobbed to his vampire daughter. "I'm sorry! Please don't kill me." Mary Alice laughed a beautifully cruel laugh once more. This man knew that it was pointless to try and stop her now. The newborns eyes pierced into his skin as she looked at him and it made the man squirm and twitch. "You should've thought of that when you started beating me senseless to the point where I was knocked out dad. I'm not even mad at you for sending me away. It was probably the best decision you ever made for me. It was when you started kicking me around that I thought how much you weren't my father anymore. And my name is Alice." She growled this out through gritted teeth and the she continued to speak normally. "You're nothing to me now. Not even a speck of dirt under my foot, but I can't have you treating others the way you treated me for so long." Alice bent down to where she was looking at him right in the eye. "Any last words old man?"

Mr. Brandon started to stutter and all she could do was laugh. Alice looked at her wrist to make it look like she had a watch on but in all reality, nothing was there. "Sorry dad, it looks like you're out of time." She growled and shot forward to bite down on the man's neck. It felt so good to have her bastard father's life drain through his body and into hers. 'In the end at least he was good for something.' She thought as she drank the blood passing between her lips. The man tried to fight but when he did that, Alice brought her hands around the man's head and twisted it to where his neck broke. With the body limp in her arms, she could now enjoy her meal. She heard a gasp behind her and saw an intruder interrupting her while she was eating.

Mrs. Brandon stood where the steps led to the upstairs rooms with nothing but a shocked look on her face and tears in her eyes at the sight of her daughter drinking her husband's blood. She wanted to scream but as she opened her mouth to do so, little Mary blurred over to her and pinned her to the wall by her neck. She tried to speak but when she tried, the grip around her windpipe got tighter and tighter. Mrs. Brandon knew she was going to die by her daughters own hand this night. It was inevitable for what she and her husband did to her. She put a soft hand on the girl's hand that was around her throat and tilted her head to the side, barring her neck to the vampire's teeth. With this, Mary Alice tilted her own head to the side in confusion and lessened the grip on the woman's neck. "It's alright little Mary. Go on, drink honey. You need to keep your strength up for the journey." Alice looked at her second victim with disbelief in her red eyes. Why was this woman letting her take her life? It didn't seem like that was the way to do things. The woman spoke to her one final time. "Go on Mary Alice. Do as mother says." With that one statement in mind Alice surged forward and bit down into the skin of her mother's neck. If she knew who's life she was taking, she didn't show it in her eyes. It was all a red haze to the newborn vampire. Alice knew this prey wasn't going to fight back so she didn't feel the need to cause any extra pain to this one.

After Alice felt the life drain from her victim, a searing pain coursed through her veins. Searing pain coursed through her body and a vision entered her mind and sight. A vision of the past. In a time when things were simpler and happier. She saw her mother and sister sitting in their room with her mother braiding her hair before she went to bed. She saw her mother reading her bed time stories and singing to her to help her go to sleep. She saw so many things, so many happy images flooding her mind and it made her want to scream. So that's what she did. Mary Alice Brandon looked at the ceiling of her childhood home and screamed at the top of her lungs. Tears entered her eyes and they fell like a storm down her face. Alice screamed and cried until her throat went dry once more. She screamed until the mere fact of her being her own parent's killer caused her so much pain. The emotional pain was too much. It was so much that it became a physical burn inside her body much like the one she experience during her change. The physical pain alone made her black out and faint. Alice's screams and then her silence brought the townspeople out of their homes wanting to see what the noise was all about. They stopped just outside the door when a lone figure came and ordered them to stop. "If you value your lives, don't go inside that house". One boy alone stepped forward and convinced the man he would go inside to assist him. "Alright Johnny, but you have to promise me not to say a word to the rest of these people about what you see inside." Johnny nodded and followed the man.

Eli and Johnny walked into the house and saw the carnage that Alice had caused to the family. The boy gasped as he saw Mr. and Mrs. Brandon lying dead on the wood floor of their home, and Alice was unconscious on the floor. She looked to be dead with the paleness of her skin. Johnny knelt down beside the girl and touched her cheek. Like Mr. Brandon, he took his hand away quickly and held it to his body. "What's happened to you Mary?" Johnny asked his old friend. Eli looked down at her sadly and spoke to her unconscious form. "I'm sorry my little Alice. I should've paid more attention to you." He said as he put a hand on Johnny's shoulder and made his way up the stairs. When he came down, he had the sleeping form of Mary Alice's little sister in his arms. "Johnny, come here my boy." The young man did as he was told and looked at the doctor with tears flowing down his face. "Do little Mary Alice a service and take her little sister home with you. Take her away from here. Away from all this death and give her a happy life. Mary would want that for her only sister." All Johnny did was nod and he took the little girl from his arms.

As Johnny walked out of the house, his face was covered in tears. The townspeople were asking him what went on inside that house, but he kept his word to the old doctor and didn't say a thing to them. As he walked away he turned back to look at the Brandon house and a split second later, the inside was set on fire. Johnny had a feeling that the old man had something to do with it and while the others were screaming and cowering at the sight he just stared at the flame and hoped that the doctor and Mary Alice made it out in one piece.


	4. Chapter 4

To all of the continuing chapters... I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! This is just my sick fantasy ;)!

Chapter 4: Teaching Mary Alice

When Johnny walked out of the house, Eli saw his opportunity to cover up Alice's one and only mistake. He found a box of matches on the kitchen table and took one out if it's package. He struck it and began setting multiple things ablaze; starting with the kitchen table. Many meals were eaten here with the Brandon family all together. The Mrs. would cook for her children while her husband was tending to the wheat fields just outside the town. When nothing but the bright fire could be seen, Eli took Alice into his arms and carried her up the stairs, with the matches in his pocket. He first sought out Alice's old room. He saw the bed; he laid the unconscious girl upon it and moved into her parent's room. Eli ran downstairs to retrieve the bodies and once he got both of them into position, he took a match from the pack, lit it and threw it onto the beds. It was a slow burn and he had to wait at least a couple minutes before the fire caught on, but as soon as it did, Eli flew into Alice's room to retrieve her unconscious form. As he picked her up into his arms, he lit one more final match and flicked it onto her little sister's old bed.

Eli heard the screams coming from the outside. Not wishing to be seen he looked towards the window in Alice's and her sister's room and went crashing through it. Now the people were so drawn to the fire, trying to put it out to even notice the old doctor landing on his own two feet just outside the perimeter of the crowd. Eli looked to the side of him and saw Johnny standing there. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Eli then gave a single nod to the boy and when he saw an identical nod from Johnny he walked into the darkness with his child in his arms.

When Alice awoke the next morning, she had a splitting headache and she couldn't remember what had happened the night before. She looked around her and when she recognized the forest by her childhood home she called out for Eli. The man in question arrived moments later with a rather large buck across his shoulders. Eli dropped the beast down in front of the girl and she jumped back. Frightened by the sight before her, she asked her Sire one question. "Why are we here Sire?" She looked towards the trees as she spoke. "I scarcely remember this place. I think I used to come here as a child. Just to get away from my father." A realization hit her just then. "Is he after me again Sire?"

Eli wanted to look at the girl with anger in his eyes. In all reality, he was angry with her. Angry that she ran off without him, angry that his little Alice didn't remember a thing from the night before. He was angry but he didn't want to show it to her. His little Alice didn't know of her mistake. She didn't know that she killed her mother and father, leaving her only sister out there in the world to fend for herself. Eli was thankful that he found a home for the little girl but it was still the matter of fact that she had no one left of her own family. The old man looked at the young newborn with rage in his kind eyes. Alice in turn scattered away from him until her back hit the trunk of a tree. "Do you honestly have no idea what happened last night?" He growled at her. "Do you honestly have no idea what you've done?!"

Alice tried searching her memories for something, anything to tell her what happened the night before. When she could find no memory of her prior actions, she shook her head. Eli just looked at her with a confused twinkle in his eye. This was odd for him to hear. Every other vampire remembers their first human kill. That is the reason why some turn to animal blood and some stay with the traditional human blood. But this girl, this newborn didn't even remember her first two kills. "What do you remember?" Alice once again searched through her mind as to what she DID remember from last night before the darkness took her. "I recall smelling something so delicious that I had to go see what it was. When I reached the end of the forest, I blacked out Sire." Eli just looked at this child with sad eyes now. He stood up and held out his hand to Alice and said, "Come with me my little one." Alice would never question her Sire's authority, so she did as she was told. They both ran at lightning speed towards the edge of the forest where Alice herself stood not 24 hours ago.

The elder vampire pointed out to the charred remains of Alice's childhood home. "Do you remember anything about that place?" Alice squinted at the burnt down house and a look of shock entered her gaze. Alice wanted to run to the burnt remains of her old home but Eli held her back. Tears came to the old man's eyes at this point. He wish that they would fall but he knew that his tears, Alice's tears would never fall again. "Why was my home burnt down Sire? Where are my mother and sister?! Where's my Katie!?" Finally a vision of the night before entered her mind's eye. "No..." Alice whispered. She whispered so quietly that Eli had to really listen to hear her. "NO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The tears that sprung behind her eyes would not fall and she was getting angry. 'Why won't they fall? It's not fair.' She thought to herself. The next thing she knows is that she's standing in a bright white room with nothing but a mirror in front of her. 'My father I could understand, but my mother?! She was innocent!' She screamed as she paced inside the room. 'No one is innocent little Alice.' Alice turned sharply to see who it was that spoke to her. The only thing she found was her reflection looking back at her. Only it wasn't her but the monster within her. 'You're lucky you had the vision of your bitch mother when you did Alice. If you didn't, I just would've gone upstairs to the bedroom and drained your little sister dry.'

Eli could see the fight Alice was having with herself. This was the way that vampires chose their way of life. If you lose the fight with the monster within yourself, you live the way of the nomads. You stay on human blood and feast to your undead hearts content. If you win the fight, well...it's not really much of a life when you're on your own, but at least Alice had a chance to find her family; her reason for existing. Anyways, if you win the fight against the monster, you chose to feed off of animal blood and animal blood alone. Eli himself had chosen this way of life and lived it for...longer than any human or vampire could ever dream of living. He chose this life because he couldn't bear the thought of taking a life. Eli knows of course that he has indeed taken a life himself, however he couldn't remember who's. No newborn is supposed to remember the lives they take, but Alice was special. Alice had the gift of foresight and it seemed that the change within her had given her ability a boost. Of course Alice was able to see the future but now she was able to see the past. To a certain extent. Eli didn't know how long this boost will last but he is sure that it won't last forever.

'You will not touch her!' Alice yelled at the monster in front of her. It looked just like her but only with red eyes and a devious smile. Alice's twin just laughed at her. 'Oh but I will, little Mary Alice, I just have to find her.' Alice's reflection continued to laugh and mock her. It threatened to kill her little sister. Threatened to kill the only thing she had left tying Alice to her family. The monster inside may have gotten her parents, her mother and her father, but it would not get her baby sister Katie Brandon. 'You... Will... Not... Have... Her!' Alice screamed as she leapt at her reflection. It seemed as if she leapt through the mirror itself because the next thing she knew, Alice had her doppelgänger by the throat. The imposter just laughed and Alice punched her in the face. 'You' Alice punched her once, 'will' she punched her in the nose, 'not' once more in the cheekbone, 'have' once in the eye, 'HER!' Finally Alice put both hands on the side of her monsters head, twisted and pulled with all of her strength; eyes closed tight. After a couple minutes of the same tedious process Alice heard a large pop and then she flew back from the force she was exerting. She opened her eyes and when she saw her own head in her hands and she jumped back. With blood covering her hands Alice looked down at her own decapitated form and just starred at it. After a moment, she picked up the head and drop kicked it far into the distance, whispering as if to herself, "I will not let this control me".

When Alice finished that statement, she saw Eli standing in front of her once more. He wore a grin on his face so that must have meant he heard her last words to herself. "I will not let this control me Eli. You chose me for a reason. So that I could live a life far away from here and far away from this oppression. I will not tarnish this gift you have given me Sire. I will live off of animal blood and I will make a life for myself I swear it." The old vampire could not be more proud of his little Alice. He put a hand on her shoulder and said, "I know Alice. I just want you to know that when the time comes, I only want you to look after yourself. The smell of human blood is intoxicating and will be a burden on you at first, but I have faith that you will learn to control that urge fairly soon." At that moment Alice's mind decided to feed her with a vision. A vision of the future. A not so distant one.

Alice could see the forest whipping around her; she could feel the trees and the ground under her feet as she ran. She looked down at herself and saw that the clothes she was wearing were not her own. Alice saw long jeans with holes torn in the knees. She was also barefoot in the vision. Not caring whether or not she stepped or tripped on any of the roots showing in the dirt. When Alice heard herself speak it was not her own voice reaching her ears. It was a male voice. One that she recognized from a past vision. "I know where you are now Mary Alice. I'm coming for you." He spoke, the environment around him looking very familiar. When the vision had subsided, Eli took her over to a tree trunk and she sat upon it still a little shaken from what she just saw. The old doctor was full of concern when he asked Alice, "What did you see?" Alice looked at him worriedly and when she was about to speak, a voice interrupted her. "Why she saw me of course." A sickly sweet male voice echoed through the trees.

The man known as James now stood before them high above in the trees of the forest. "I knew I'd find you sooner or later little Alice. Unfortunately it was a little later than I would've liked. But no matter, I'll still make you mine. If not I'll have to dispose of you and your disgrace of a Sire." Alice moved behind Eli and peeked over the man's shoulder to get a good look of him. "She's not going anywhere with you James. Alice already made her choice." James just tsked and said, "Well that there is a shame. We could've lived such a nice long life together. We could've seen the world Alice. Feasted on some of the most delicious blood known to man, but now I see that you have chosen to feast on disgusting animal blood. Now I see you chose to be a coward just like him." James pointed to the man standing in front of her. Protecting her from the nomad vampire like he always had. Eli took a deep unneeded breathe and spoke again. "Alice, remember what I told you?" When he felt a nod against his shoulder he continued. "I only want you to look after yourself. I want you to run." Alice gasped and said, "No Eli. I want to stay with you." Eli chuckled. "Well there is a first time for everything I suppose, but you need to go now. Let me take care of him." The sweet newborn shook her head, "No Sire, I won't leave you." She yelled hoping that the loyalty she had for him would let her stay by his side. "I said GO Alice!" The elder shouted as he pushed her far away from him. Alice's back hit a tree with a huge amount of force. She fell to her knees and just as she was about to run back to him, Eli turned around and looked at her with black as night eyes and his fangs out ready for battle. "RUN!" He yelled just as James launched himself in the air.

Alice did as she was told and ran as fast as her little feet would carry her. She closed her eyes and just ran. Not caring where it would lead her. When Alice opened her eyes next, she could feel a breeze against her already cold skin. It didn't bother her of course considering the fact she preferred the cold. She could also see clouds and feel a small amount of rain touch her skin. When Alice looked up she saw a large amount of trees and the scent among them was the best she had ever smelled. "Where am I?" She whispered to no one in particular. When she heard multiple footsteps in the dirt she quickly turned and saw two men with tan skin and short black hair walking up to her. "You're on Quileute land leech, I suggest you run." One of the men growled at her. The frightened newborn heeded his word and turned and ran towards a clearing in the trees. She ran until she hit something. It must have been a boulder because it was a whole lot bigger than she was and it seemed to be immovable. When she opened her eyes, she looked up into the face of a man with a quirky smile and amber eyes. Amber eyes like her Sire, except these ones were brighter whereas Eli's were faded. "Hey there little pixie!" The man greeted her happily. "Where did you come from?"


	5. Chapter 5

Just a little FYI, I decided to use Kristen Stewart's green eyes in this fanfic instead of Bella's original dark brown ones. Oh if only owned twilight. Bella would've been so much hotter. Lol.

Chapter 5: A New Family

Alice wanted to run but she seemed to be rooted to the spot. Not knowing what to say however kept the girl quiet. The giant held out his hand and said, "Names Emmett. Emmett Cullen." Alice turned her head to the side and slowly held out her own hand. "Alice." Was the only thing she said. She chose to give him that name because that's the name her Sire gave her. It's the name her father gave her. "Nice to meet ya Alice." The girl looked up at him and smiled sheepishly. When Emmett saw the girl's eyes he frowned and called out a single name. "Carlisle." He yelled out into the woods. Another man seemed to appear out of nowhere. "What is it son?" Emmett nodded over to Alice and said, "This is Alice. I think she's a newborn." Carlisle looked at Alice and she shifted a little uncomfortably. He walked over to her and put a hand under her chin. "Look at me Alice. I promise I won't hurt you." The same voice...this man had the same kind voice as her sire. Alice did as she was told and looked up into the eyes of a kind man with pale skin and bleach blond hair. "It appears to be that way Emmett. Thank you for calling me." Emmett just smiled and said, "Anytime dad. Do you know where the others are?"

Carlisle thought for a moment and said, "Yes. Rosalie was looking for you actually. She just finished her hunt. Edward and Jasper are with Esme. They were following me when you called and should be here any second." As if on cue, a woman and two boys appeared out of the trees. They were all so beautiful. "What is it my love?" The woman thought to be Esme asked the man in front of her. "Esme, boys, this is Alice. She ran into Emmett a little while ago." Esme walked to Alice and hugged her tight. "Wonderful to meet you Alice." Alice for the first time in a long time it seemed felt warmer than she had ever been in her entire life as a mortal. When Esme let go, she looked all around and asked, "Are you all alone dear?" Alice nodded and said, "Yes ma'am. My Sire and I were separated. A nomad known as James was after us and he saved me. I don't know whether he's still alive or dead." Esme looked shocked as Alice told her story. "Oh my goodness you poor dear." The mother exclaimed as she took the newborn into her arms once more. "Would you like to stay with us?" At that moment Alice blacked out into a vision. It was the same one she saw her first night at the asylum.

Tears came to the girl's eyes as she once again watched her Sire get beheaded by the nomad. Esme's voice rang through her ears just as the vision ended. "You alright dear?" The motherly figure asked her. Alice didn't want to tell her what was going on through her mind's eye. She kept silent, but when she looked to the right of her, the bronze hair boy, Edward she thinks his name is, is staring at her rather intently. It makes her shift her feet a little uncomfortably. Esme realized what her son was doing and scolded him. "Edward! You're not supposed to do that without someone's permission, you know that!" The boy in question ducked his head and Alice looked very confused. "Um I'm sorry but what's going on?" Carlisle glared at his first born, and spoke to the confused vampire. "I'm sorry Alice, our son Edward has the gift of telepathy. He can read minds and he can be a bit intrusive at times. Apologize please Edward." The boy in question looked up and did as he was told. "Sorry Alice. It's ok though. You can tell them." Esme looked at Edward, then back at Alice. "Tell us what dear?" At that moment, a blonde girl appeared from within the trees. "Hey guys. What's going on? Who's this?" Emmett smiled and kissed the girl on the cheek. "Sorry Rose. This is Alice. She just came out of nowhere." Alice chose this time to interject. "I'm sorry, I'm actually from Mississippi."

Emmett apologized and got Rosalie up to speed. Edward once again advised Alice to tell his family about her vision. 'Alright fine.' She thought as she glared at the boy knowing he would be able to read her thoughts. "Thank you for telling me that your son had a gift. I do as well. I have visions. Visions of the future and ever since I was turned, I started seeing the past. I had a vision of my Mother when the monster inside me killed her." Tears came to Alice's eyes as well as Esme and Rosalie's when Alice told her story. "The last vision I saw was one I've seen before. My Sire, the man who created me, was killed. He was killed by James. This man killed the one I saw as my father to get to me." A lone tear ran down Alice's face. She put a hand on her cheek and was surprised at what she felt. She wanted to cry more after everything she went through but she knew better. Alice continued on telling her part of how she got to where she was. "Before he attacked us, my Sire told me to run. I begged him to let me stay and fight with him, but he turned me away and told me to run. Only look out for myself he said; but in the last vision I had, he told me to live. He told me to live a happy life and be happy with my new family." Alice ducked her head to avoid the gaze of the Cullen's.

After a moment of looking at the ground, Alice felt a pair of arms around her shoulders and when she looked up, she was met with Esme's shoulder. At first Alice didn't know what to do. She had just met this woman a couple of minutes ago and now she was telling her life story. Maybe Esme had her own gift; the gift of making someone so comfortable to be around her. After feeling that motherly warmth surround her once more, it reminded her of her own mother. Alice started to sob without the feeling of her own tears fall down her cheeks. She began to clutch at the older woman's back trying to find some anchor to the world. Alice screamed at the top of her lungs and cried. Esme smoothed Alice's hair back and made soothing shush noises in the girl's ear. The young girl could barely stand and when her own weight was too much for her, she slid down onto her knees and cried some more in Esme's arms. Esme and the rest of the Cullen's stood by the young girl as she cried; for they knew what she was going through. Not necessarily the losing a family member or losing a Sire, but for the loss of self.

Esme held the girl in her arms and comforted her. "It's alright Alice. How about you stay with us?" Alice looked up into Esme's bright amber eyes with tears in her own red ones as she questioned her. "Is it alright with everyone else? I really don't want to intrude on you and your family." Esme chuckled and said, "Oh it's nothing darling, I'm sure everyone would love a little sister running around the house." Emmett chose this time to speak up. "Yeah I'm sure a little pixie like you would be loads of fun". Alice smiled at the bear of a boy and nodded her head. "Thank you all so much." She got up off of the ground and smiled at the family of vampires standing all around her. Alice looked to the sky after a moment and thought to herself knowing Edward wouldn't look in on this one. 'Thank you Eli. Thank you for giving me a chance to live once more.'

Just then Alice and the Cullen's heard footsteps coming toward them. Most of them, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie, covered their noses in disgust. Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Jasper, all stood up straight and kept their guard up as the intruder or intruders came closer. A boy with short black hair was accompanied by a rather large grey wolf. The boy and Carlisle just stared at each other for a good moment before the vampire spoke. "William Black, what brings you to these parts?" The boy and the wolf growled at him before speaking. "I see you have a new member of your coven Carlisle Cullen. You know the laws of the treaty between our kind and yours." Carlisle walked closer to the young boy and spoke again. "You misunderstand William. No member of my family changed this young girl. She came to us from down in the south. Running from a hunter." He said matter of fact-ly. William huffed and said to the vampire family. "Still, the seasons are changing and the people are starting to become suspicious of your presence. I think it's time you and your 'family' moved on Carlisle." The man in question nodded and turned to his family. "William is right everyone. It's time we moved on from this place." Rosalie spoke up. "But why dad, we haven't once trespassed onto their land, nor have we ever drank a single drop of human blood. You raised us better than that." Carlisle smiled at his daughter and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know Rose, but the years are going by so fast and the people are starting to suspect you're not who you claim to be. Who knows, maybe we'll be able to come back here when all the people have lost all memory of us or they have moved on to the next world."

Alice blacked out into a vision. She herself knew it would be many years until they returned, but in the vision she saw the same forest that they were standing in now, but there was more to it. Alice heard two voices in this vision, one was indeed her own. The other was a beautiful young girl. Alice didn't know what to make of this at first but when she saw the girls face she was spell bound. This girl had bright green eyes, a heart shaped face, and long brown hair falling just passed her shoulders. Alice was in a tree, looking down on this girl, chuckling that she was unable to find her. The girl was looking all around. She closed her eyes and spoke softly, 'I know what you are...' she whispered. Alice then jumped down from the tree she was in with a mass amount of grace. When she hit the ground, Alice walked behind the young girl and whispered in her ear. 'Say it...'. She felt the girl shake and she felt a heat run through her entire body that settled in her belly. Alice was aching to hear this girl tell her what she was. She wanted her to know without having to tell her directly. Alice knew it was against the rules to involve humans into their world but she could see that this girl would be a big part of her immortal life in the years to come. Her fingers twitched to touch the girl and just as she was about to reach for her, she spoke again. ' A vampire...'

Alice then shook herself out of the vision and touched Rosalie's shoulder. She smiled and said "Don't worry Rosalie, we'll be able to return here someday." Rosalie smiled back at the young girl and hugged her tightly. When she looked over at Edward she knew that he too saw the vision of her and the girl. He jesters her over to a small gathering of trees not far from the group. Edward put an arm around her shoulder and spoke quietly to her. "Listen Alice, I know you don't want anyone hearing about the vision you had so I'm just going to tell you right now. Us as vampires need to be kept a secret. No mortal can know about us. For their own safety as well as our own. Regardless of the fact that we're our own coven, all vampires have a leader. They're called the Volturi. They're vampires that survive off of human blood. Carlisle himself was part of them but he left when he discovered he could sustain himself on animal blood." Alice looked at the boy intently, listening as he tells her what the law was. "The point is Alice, if a mortal were to ever discover our race, it would give them leave to destroy anyone who would be a threat to us." Alice thought about this for quite some time but she saw the logic in this. She nodded and promised her new brother that she would try to keep this secret to herself. No mortal would know of her existence. No matter how much that mortal would mean to her. "Alright. No one will know." Edward nodded his head in thanks. He was grateful also when he read Alice's thoughts making sure she was telling the truth. "Ok. Let's get back to the others."

Alice and Edward walked back to the group of vampires noticing that the boy had left. "Alright gang", Carlisle said with a huff. "Looks like we're heading back to Alaska." Alice looked at her new family confused. "What's in Alaska?" She asked. Alice gasped as she felt herself being picked up from the ground and was put on a set of broad shoulders. "Why there's a family of vampires just like us. Don't worry Alice, we'll have tons of fun where we're going." The girl in question smiled and giggled looking very much toward the future. The vision of the mortal girl with the heart shaped face would have to wait for another day. Still Alice had one question that needed an answer. "Who were those people Carlisle?" She asked high above on Emmett's shoulders. Carlisle rubbed his brow and sighed. "Those boys my dear Alice, are known as the Quileute's. They are a race of shape-shifters that have the ability to change into a large wolf when they feel intimidated by our race. Their race and ours happen to be mortal enemies but when we came across them so much in our past, we've formed a treaty with them." Alice stared at her father intently listening to him as he spoke. "If we don't venture onto their lands or change any mortal here in Forks, they don't bother us." Alice nodded in understanding. "However, when time moves on and we don't age like the humans do, they remind us of that fact and we move on to either another territory or we go back to Alaska where our old friends the Denali clan lives." Alice jumped off of Emmett's shoulders and walked into the clearing. She turned her head back to Carlisle and her new family and said, "Well what are we waiting for? Last one there is a rotten egg." She smiled and ran off into the distance the Cullen's not too far behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Visions

Over the years of being a vampire, Alice had more visions than she would like. At first it seemed normal considering that she was a newborn and her abilities were growing, however over the years of living in Alaska, hunting the wildlife and making friends with the Denali clan, the visions seemed to grow. Grow in quantity and in detail. It started with her and the heart shaped face girl in the forest. After almost a century of living in Alaska, Alice began having more visions about the girl. More and more of them began to scare her in their detail. She began having visions of this girl from the day she was born to the time she was in high school.

One vision that really scared Alice was one where the girl was standing in a parking lot standing by her truck. It was winter and she was standing on the tarmac very content with her headphones plugged in her ears searching for her keys on the hood of the vehicle. Her friend known as Tyler says his goodbyes to his friends, goes to his van and starts it up. Just as he was about to peel out of the high school parking lot, the tires began to skid and slip all over the ground and it was suddenly out of control. The girl finds her keys and turns around only to see the massive van coming towards at full speed. She screams and closes her eyes tightly waiting for the killing blow. That's when the vision ends and Alice is left with no hints as to the girl's fate. These visions gave Alice a sense of fear and insecurity. Thank god Jasper was there with his gift of empathy to send her a wave of calm to keep her from going insane, and also for the fact that Edward was somehow absent when these visions occurred.

It had been many years since Alice made her promise to Edward but he always found ways to remind her of that day. Telepathic communication being the number one. Often when Alice saw a vision of the heart shaped girl, Edward would read her thoughts seeing the vision for himself and would tell her, 'Alice, remember your promise.' The girl would often huff and glare at her brother telling him that she always remembered. There wasn't a day where she forgot her promise. Thinking of the Volturi hurting the girl in any way kept her thoughts at bay most of the time. Alice shuddered to think of what could happen. The Cullen's had told her of the council of vampires and their abilities. Their leader a vampire known as Aro had an ability similar to hers, only he had to touch the person to see their future. The one that scared her the most was a little vampire girl known as Jane. Jane had the ability to cause physical harm to anyone with just a thought. A chill ran through the girl as she thought of the council interfering with her families' affairs. Alice never had the pleasure of meeting the council herself but the others in her family had and they seemed to have a mutual respect as well as fear for them.

Night after night, day after day, the same vision of this girl invaded Alice's thoughts. Everyone was filled with her face but her name was still a mystery to her. It was like fate had a plan for Alice where this girl was concerned. Only when the time came would she learn her name. That heart shaped face, bright green eyes and bright smile would haunt her every thought. Alice sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She had a feeling that it would be a long time before the girl would even be born and even longer before they would even meet, and that all depended on if her family would move back to the beautiful state of Washington. Alice soon learned that her visions were based on the decisions people made and it wasn't necessarily fixed by time. Alice loved living in Alaska with her family and the Denali but for some reason she missed the trees and wildlife in Forks. She missed the smell of redwood trees surrounding her. She often drew the trees of the forest in Washington, she drew the forest in which she met the Cullen's. The first of many happy days in her immortal life. Drawing was one of Alice's outlets. Along with dancing and hunting with Tanya and Rosalie. They were the sisters that she never had. She had her little sister Katie but that part of her life was behind her now. Alice wished the girl well and prayed for her every night but she knew that searching for her would be pointless. Seeing as how she most likely would've died from old age. Something that Alice never had to worry about. Rosalie and Tanya had been there for her when everything got to be too much. Tanya was very much like Rosalie in the sense of beauty. She was Edwards mate and at first the bronze haired boy tried to fight it but he soon found that he wouldn't be able to resist her charms forever.

Alice laughed as she remembered the joining ceremony the two had not long after they arrived in Alaska. They were both so head over heels for each other by this time that it would be stupid to wait any longer. Tanya looked beautiful in her white dress as her father walked her down the aisle. Alice stood with her at the alter and tears welled up in the girls eyes as both of them expressed their love for each other. She hoped that she would be able to find her mate whether it be man or woman fairly soon. Although no one expressed an interest in her, Alice proved to be a very patient woman. For some odd reason though when she thought of a suitable mate for herself, her thoughts would always venture towards the girl from her visions. She wanted to know everything about the girl; what her favorite hobby was, the company she kept, she wanted to know what her parents were like. Alice wanted to know so many things about her. Of course she had many visions of the girl, ones where she was laughing, where she was crying, ones where she was sitting by herself at the lunch table and ones where she was talking with her friends.

One such vision had the girl sitting with her friends. They looked to be in high school in this vision but she couldn't be sure. Alice could see the girl through the blinds and walked toward the door that led into the cafeteria. She walked into the large room with Rosalie on one side and Tanya on the other. Emmett and Edward were following closely behind. The bronze haired boy looked over to the girl and kind of gave her a glare. 'Hey Angela, who are they?' She asked her friend with long dark hair and glasses. The girl known as Angela set her half eaten apple down on the tray and answered her question. 'Oh those are the Cullen's. They moved here not long before you did. They're all adopted by a young doctor and his wife. Their dad works over in the small hospital here in Forks.' When Alice looked over at the girl from her table, she smiled and stared at her for a moment and turned back to what Tanya was talking about. That's when the vision ended and that's when Alice knew that she and her family would be returning to the small town of Forks Washington. Of course she smiled at the thought but she was a little on edge at the thought of meeting the girl that haunted her thoughts and her visions. Alice knew she would, there was no debate about that. The only issue that had her on edge was when.

Not a second later a slight wave a calm flowed into Alice's body. She smiled and looked to the door of her room and said, "You can come in Jasper." She chuckled. The blond haired empath walked into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. Of course vampires didn't need to sleep, the whole bed thing was to both keep up appearances and just to stay relaxed. They were cold hard creatures of the night but that didn't mean they couldn't relax. "You doin ok darlin? I can feel how tense you are from downstairs. What's troublin you?" Alice just smiled and said, "Nothing's wrong Jazz, I promise". She sounded convincing enough and if it weren't for the drawing in Alice's lap, Jasper would've believed her. The blonde boy raised an eyebrow and asked, "Does it have anything to do with her?" He pointed to the face of a girl drawn on a piece of canvas. Alice gasped as she realized she had the drawing of her dream girl in her lap. It was the one from her latest vision. She was wearing a green and white shirt looking over her shoulder at the group in the lunch room. Alice got up off of the bed in a flash to discard the drawing far away into her closet.

"Who is she Alice?" Jasper asked concerned. Alice seemed to feel like this all the time. Ever since Edward and Tanya's wedding she'd been feeling very on edge. It was taking its toll on the entire family. He wondered if this girl was the reason for the way his sister was feeling. Alice ducked her head in embarrassment. "I don't know who she is Jazz. I keep having visions of her but I never hear her name." Jasper rested his chin on his fist and wondered, "What are these visions about Alice?" The girl rubbed the back of her neck to relieve some of the tension and when she felt a familiar wave of calm settle or her, she smiled. "It's weird. One vision is where she asks about us at the local high school it seems and the other is when she's about to be impaled by a black van. I just don't know what these visions have to do with anything." Alice sighed and plopped back down on her bed next to her brother. "I want to meet her. I feel this pull to her that's really strong, but I fear the future and I fear what she might ask." Jasper nodded in understanding. "I understand that darlin and I appreciate your concern for the family, but you've been alone for so long. It's been almost a century since you came to us alone in nothin but your pajamas." Alice was sure that if she had the ability to blush she would be crimson red right now. "Now that's a memory I would really like to forget." The boy chuckled and gave his apologies.

Alice heard two sets of footprints running up the stairs and she instantly knew who the two people were. One beautiful blonde girl ran in followed closely by another. " Hey Rosalie," she said as her sister came and sat on the windowsill. The other blonde came and tackled the pixie to the bed. "Oh jeeze, Tanya. I may not need to breathe but give a girl warning next time." She laughed as Edwards mate got up off of her. Tanya laughed and said "This coming from the girl who can see the future. What are you guys talking about?" Alice and Jasper just looked at each other for a moment and that's when the empath decided to speak up. "It's your decision to tell them Ali. Not mine." He stood, smiled and kissed the pixie on her forehead. "The only thing I can tell ya darlin is just follow your heart. It may not beat anymore but that doesn't mean it doesn't work." With that Jasper left the room to go find Emmett and challenge him to a game of Dead or Alive. "Tell us what pixie?" Rosalie asked Alice when it was clear to speak. The blond was right along with her husband in giving that Alice's nickname.

Alice got up off of the bed to retrieve her picture from the closet. She held the side that was drawn on toward her and ducked her head. 'Do I really wanna tell them?' She asked herself. Alice thought about this for a while and she almost smacked herself in the forehead. 'Of course I do. These are my best friends for Christ sake.' It didn't make her feel any better but she needed to tell them. She didn't want to keep her sisters in the dark about her visions. Alice turned the picture around revealing the girls heart shaped face peeking over her shoulder. "Who's that Ali?" Tanya asked pointing at the canvas. "Yeah who is it? It's not a good view but she's very pretty." Alice smiled as Rosalie commented her vision girl's beauty. She nodded in agreement and said, "I don't know who the girl is but she's been in almost every single one of my visions lately. Ever since you and Edward got married, Tanya." Rosalie's and Tanya's eyebrows scrunched together as they heard this. "That's odd." Rosalie commented. Tanya thought about this for a while and then came up with the most logical explanation. "Maybe she's your mate Ali." Alice's and Rosalie's eyes widened at the thought.

Of course, Alice didn't care who her mate was-male or female-but a HUMAN girl? That would definitely complicate things, but it would also make a lot of sense. Why else would this girl haunt every vision she had since the wedding that took place only a few months ago. It was still scary because she didn't have any further visions of the girl so there was no real way to tell. Alice shrugged her shoulders and said, "Maybe you're right Tanya. I don't wanna jump to any conclusions just yet though." The girls nodded and continued to ask questions. Questions like 'How old is she, what's her name, and what's she like' spewed out of their mouths like the local gossip. It made Alice chuckle thinking of her sisters as the local high school gossip girls. The persona kind of fit them if you didn't know them but the two blondes were far from it. They never gossiped but they were full of questions at this point. Alice had to hold up both hands and yell, "HEY! Chill out guys." Rosalie went quiet but Tanya still had something to say. "Oh c'mon Alice we wanna know what the skinny is on this girl. If we can't get it one way..." she held up her hands and curled her fingers in a tickling motion. "We'll get it another way." Rosalie smiled and laughed as Tanya pounced on her sister and started tickling her mercilessly.

Alice couldn't stop laughing as Tanya tickled her sides. "Stop!" Alice yelled between laughs. "Stop Tanya please! I can't take much more!" tears began to well up in her eyes as the tickling and the laughter continued. "Alright I'll tell you everything I know ok? I-I swear!" The blonde finally released her hold on the pixie and went to stand next to Rosalie waiting for Alice to speak. Alice took a couple of unneeded breaths before speaking. "Ok look guys, the only thing I know is that I'll meet her soon. I had one other vision of her before we even came here." The two nodded in response and Alice continued. "Her and I were both standing in the forest over near Forks and she knew what we were." Rosalie was about to speak up but Alice held up her hand to quiet her. "To answer your question Rose, no I didn't tell her. Or rather I won't tell her. I already made that promise to Edward when I first met you. It was very odd because she didn't seem at all afraid of what I was." All three girls thought about this for a long time. Their thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice calling out to them. "Hey guys, c'mon down here! We got something to tell ya!" Alice smiled as she looked over to Rosalie. "As much as I love the boulder Rose, he has the worst timing." Tanya nodded in agreement as she and the pixie headed out of the room. Rosalie followed closely behind and said, " What? It's not my fault my husband acts like a 5 year old in an 19 year olds body." The girls laughed as they headed down the stairs to the family meeting.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Volturi Council.

The three girls, Alice, Rosalie and Tanya were downstairs in a flash. The two blondes went to sit next to their mates and Alice sat down in a lone chair by the sliding glass door leading out into the forest. Just as she got settled, Carlisle spoke. "We're moving back to Washington girls." Rosalie smiled and Emmett just pumped his fist and said, "Yes! I'm never gonna get tired of hearing that." Rosalie hugged her husband's arm and rested her head on his strong shoulder. Esme was next to Carlisle and she smiled at her children's excitement. The doctor held up his hand to silence the group. "But first we have to make a little trip." He looked directly at Alice as he said this. "Do we really have to inform them of our affairs Carlisle?" Edward spoke from beside his mate. Tanya squeezed the boys hand in response. "I mean I'm all for following the rules and such, but that's out of fear alone." Emmett tightened his arm around Rosalie and said, "Yeah dad. Let's face it those old cronies give all of us the creeps." Jasper shoulders tensed as he began to feel all of the conflicting emotions. Fear, confusion, anger. It was all there in the room as well as his own emotions, but he still put in his two cents. "Yeah Aro and Jane especially." Jasper moved himself from the wall he was leaning against to the sliding glass door. He pressed his forehead against the glass and looked outside into the wilderness. It was one of the few things that really calmed the blonde empath when the emotions got to be too much for him.

Carlisle understood his children's concern, but still the issue of Alice still needed to be addressed. "To answer your question Edward, we don't need to inform them of anything. It's just out of respect that we go. It's to stay on the Volturi's good side." The group nodded and let the matter be. Alice's chin wound up in her chest as she ducked her head sheepishly. Carlisle got up from his spot in the chair and went to kneel in front of his daughter. "Look at me Alice." The girl looked up into her father's eyes with frightened tears in them. She didn't know what to think now. Of course she heard a bunch of horror stories about the three brothers of the Volturi council. Aro, Caius, and Markus. The only one she knew that had an ability was the leader Aro. The ancient vampire had an ability similar to Alice's own. Aro could see a person's future with just one touch. Normally she heard he would take the persons hand to see their future. She didn't really know if that was true or not but she just had to trust in Carlisle to keep her safe. "I trust you Carlisle." She spoke to the man kneeling in front of her. She looked up to the crowd surrounding her and said, "I trust all of you. I know you'll keep me safe." Emmett walked up towards his little sister and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hell yeah. We'll tear anyone who comes near you into little tiny pieces." Emmett punched his open hand signifying that he was ready for a fight if the meeting should lead to one.

Carlisle looked up to his child and said, "Sorry Emmett, you're not going this time son, none of you are." The next thing the doctor knows, the whole room is filled with shouts and feelings of anger. He didn't need to be an empath to figure that out. "C'mon dad. Why can't we go?!" Rosalie yelled at her father. Tanya was next. "Yeah Carlisle, I wanna be there for Ali." Edward put a loving hand on her shoulder and Tanya hugged her husband burying her face in his chest. Edward rubbed his mates back and shoulders to try and sooth the girl. Then a calming aura filled the room and Jasper stepped into the fray. "I understand your need to protect us Carlisle. I can tell your nervous about this meeting. That's why we want to go. We have a need to protect Alice just as much as you do." Esme stepped forward and put a gentle hand on her husband's shoulder. The man stood and faced his mate. She had a soft smile on her face and a look of confidence in her eyes. "I think it's best if we all go Carlisle. Alice needs our full support tomorrow." Everyone was silent and there was no sound in the room except for a lone gasp. Everyone's eyes turned to Alice. She ducked her head and spoke almost too quietly for anyone to hear. Even with their enhanced senses. "Sorry I'm just a little nervous I guess." Esme walked to her daughter and hugged her tightly. "It's alright darling. We'll be right there with you. All of us. Right Carlisle?" The man saw the stern look on his wife's face and he admitted defeat. Carlisle's shoulders sagged and he sighed before turning to his children. "Go pack your things everyone. We're going to Volterra"

All the children cheered before racing up to their rooms to pack their clothes. Alice got up out of her chair slowly and walked up the stairs to her room at human speed. Carlisle and Esme watched her go with concerned looks on their faces. Esme rested her head on her husband's shoulder as she asked. "Do we really have to do this Carlisle?" The man kissed his wife's head and replied. "I don't want to just as much as you do darling, but if we don't go we'll be in very real danger from Aro and his brothers." Esme sighed and nodded before heading up the stairs. Carlisle sighed and ran his hand through his blonde hair and followed his wife upstairs to their room.

The following morning, the Cullen's gathered their things and blurred downstairs. They gathered in the garage before heading into their perspective cars. Emmett and Rosalie stood by a rather large Jeep, Tanya and Edward stood by his sleek silver Volvo, Esme and Carlisle stood by a black Lincoln town car. Jasper and Alice were standing in front of a beautiful canary yellow Porsche. One thing about Alice is that she loved speed. She loved running fast and driving fast. It was a passion of hers since she was a newborn. Alice was the fastest out of all of them, even Edward. She believes it's her size but she can't really be sure. She didn't want to question it because she didn't want any of her gifts taken away. Not even her speed. When Alice first saw Rosalie driving up in it a few couple months after Edward and Tanya's wedding, she fell in love. The group stood by their cars waiting for Carlisle's orders. The man put an arm around his wife and spoke up. "Alright. There's a private jet waiting for us at the airport. We'll leave the cars there, fly the plane and run to the Volturi compound when we arrive." The children nodded and got into their cars. Carlisle and Esme lead the way to the airport followed closely by Edward and Tanya then Emmett and Rosalie and finally Jasper and Alice. Jasper was driving the car just in case Alice were to have a vision on the way there.

About an hour in to the drive to the airport, Alice blanked out with a vision. It was the one where the girl was standing in the parking by her truck in the winter and the ground was riddled with ice. The van was swerving out of control heading for the girl. There was no way in hell she could get there in time to save her without revealing her families secret. The girl quickly turned and saw the van coming toward her and squeezed her eyes shut. She was waiting for the crushing sensation to come over her but what she felt was something completely different. The girl felt an arm cradling her around her back and a body loomed over her. When she opened her eyes she saw a pair of amber gold eyes looking down on her, and a hand wedged in to the frame of the van. Alice shook herself out of the vision and looked at Jasper. "Another vision?" He asked. Alice only nodded. "It was one of the same ones I had before. The one where she's about to get hit by the van in the parking lot. Someone saves her. Someone like us. The same speed, strength, and the eyes were the same amber color as our own." Jasper had a thoughtful look on his face as he contemplated the possibility of other vegetarian vampires living in the vicinity. "I don't know Ali. Maybe there are some other vampires like us already there." Alice shrugged her shoulders and looked out the window to see the wilderness passing by. She wasn't really looking forward to this meeting with the council of vampires, but she really didn't have a choice in the matter so she just went along with the ride.

Five hours later, the Cullen's were landing in the beautiful country of Verona Italy. When they walked out of the airplane, Alice had to admit, it was beautiful country here. The sunlight made her skin shine like a thousand tiny diamonds along with her families. Alice was grateful that there weren't any mortals around to see because she didn't know if it would be a welcomed reaction. Rosalie was coming out right after her and she out a hand on Alice's shoulder and gave her a sweet smile before running off into the distance. Emmett followed her but not before giving Alice a thumbs up first. The pixie then ran off after her siblings. She welcomed the breeze against her skin. The road was so barren and deserted that the vampire family didn't need to worry about passerby's seeing them running faster than the speed of a normal human in the nearby fields. They were at the Volturi compound in a matter of seconds, and as the family walked toward the church building in their hoodies, scarves and sunglasses-it seemed kind of ironic that the Volturi family was shacked up in a church-Alice began to feel more nervous with every step. Then she felt a calm wave fall over her and she smiled over at Jasper.

Carlisle knocked on the large wooden door and awaited a response. A small panel in the door opened to reveal a pair of blood red eyes. "Who calls upon the Volturi council?" Carlisle replied as soon as the question left the man's mouth. "Carlisle Cullen. I'm here to see Lord Aro about an addition to my family." The small panel slammed shut and the door was opened by a rather large vampire. He had the same build as Emmett and shaggy hair. As soon as the Cullen's walked through the door they were greeted by a small pale skin blonde child. "Welcome Carlisle," the girl spoke softly to the grown man. "So good to see you again". Carlisle bowed his head to the child and replied, "Good to see you also Jane. Is Lord Aro ready to receive us?" Jane thought for a moment before replying. "Why yes I believe he is. He just finished his meal and is ready to see you and your family." She looked over to the small pixie and said, "I see you have a new addition Carlisle. May I know your name girl?" The family looked shocked but was still cautious as Jane asked Alice her name. Most of the time Jane never bothered to know other vampires names. Alice walked up to the small vampire slowly and took her outstretched hand. "My name is Alice, my lady." Jane laughed heartily at the title. "No need for the whole 'my lady' part Alice. Just call me Jane." She looked at Carlisle with a raised eyebrow. "I like this one Carlisle." She said before she turned and lead the family of vampires to the main room where her lord was surely waiting for his guests.

Jane walked up to the two double doors and opened them to reveal three men sitting in very regal looking chairs-not thrones but more like a mansions dining room chairs. The room was nothing but white and it reminded Alice of her time at the asylum, making her shiver uncomfortably. The man at the center had long brown hair down to his chest, and blood red eyes. That was the only similarity the brothers shared. One had a childish looking face and straight bleach blonde hair. It almost looked white. The last one looked a couple years older than the man in the center. He had curly brown hair that went down to his shoulders. Alice took a look at him and he kind of reminded her of the lords back during the French revolution period. The man in the center got up out of his chair and walked down the three steps to get to Carlisle. "Carlisle Cullen. My dear friend, how are you?" The lord said as he embraced the doctor tightly. "I'm well Aro." Carlisle replied as he returned the hug. "Thank you for receiving my family and I on such short notice." Aro broke the hug and put an arm around his friends shoulder. "Don't be ridiculous my friend. You and your family are always welcome in my home." Most of the children looked at him with cautious stares. Alice on the other hand stood around looking at the place in absolute awe. Such a large beautiful place. It was so perfect and pristine nothing was out of place. Aro saw the new addition to the family and stepped forward. "Who might this be Carlisle? A new addition to your family I see." He said as he took the pixies hand in his own and kissed the back. "Yes Aro. This is Alice. She came to us while we were still living in Forks Washington. She had no family to speak of and her sire was killed by a nomad by the name of James. We took her in and raised her as our own." Aro smiled and said, "Wonderful to meet you Alice. Does she have a gift my friend?" Alice spoke for her father. "Yes my lord Aro. I have the ability to see into the future." Aro nodded his head and replied, "Aw I see. An ability similar to my own. Tell me though Alice. How are your visions fueled?" Alice looked at the man confused. He decided to elaborate. "For instance, I'm sure you've heard of my ability and I can see one person's future just by touching them." Alice wondered if he saw hers when he kissed her hand. "I believe it's the choices people make sire. I don't have the ability to read minds like my brother but I've noticed when people make certain decisions my visions come true." She paused and tried searching through her memories to see if she could find a particular memory that fit her description. "For instance, when the nomad killed my sire, he made the decision to come after me. I'm sure if he decided to just ignore the kill that vision would not have come to pass."

Aro thought on this for a moment and nodded his head. "Yes I believe that would be the case. This is extraordinary Carlisle. I must say with little Alice on our side here, we may have an advantage against our enemies." The family gasped at the lord's statement. "Of course it would be a huge advantage my lord but that was not the reason my family and I brought her here." Carlisle stated as he put an arm around his daughter. "Of course my friend, but let me ask your daughter first before we jump to any conclusions." Aro took Alice's hand once more and closed his eyes. What he saw confused him but it made him happy for his friend. Alice was running through the woods, lined with trees and upturned roots, with a huge smile on her face. Her family close behind her. It was like they were going home. Aro knew what the girls answer would be before he even asked, so he kept silent. He released Alice's hand and spoke. "Take your family home my friend. They long to go back I'm sure. You have my blessing to return to your forest." Emmett screamed, "YES! Sweet!" And ran out the door. Rosalie at least bowed her head in thanks and followed her husband. The rest followed suit and bowed their heads before running out the door. Alice whispered, "Thank you my lord Aro." She turned and the leader replied. "Call me Aro, Alice. The whole 'my lord' thing is only for the ones who I feel need to know respect for their elders." He laughed before returning to Carlisle and hugging him once more. "Take care of your family my friend. I know how much they mean to you." He patted the man on the back before sending him on his way after his children and his wife. The elder smiled before sitting back down in his seat. Aro rested his elbow on the arm of the chair and place his chin on his fist. 'Be well Cullen's. You have a challenge ahead of you. You'll need all your strength to overcome it.' He thought about Alice and how difficult it must be to control her power. 'Never fear little Alice. You'll come to control your gift soon.' He smiled as he looked back on the vision of the Cullen's he saw while holding Alice's hand. "Oh this should be very interesting indeed."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Returning Home

The first day back in the town of Forks was very hectic. The Cullen's packed all of their things from the house in Alaska and moved straight away. It had been 90 years since any of them had lived here and they missed their home. One thing Alice didn't want to leave behind were her drawings. She took pride in every single one of them and she made it a point to pack them before they headed out the door. They took all the cars including the Porsche back with them also. Carlisle wanted it to make it look like a legit move. The moving truck, and everything that pertained to the whole process.

It was in early September when they arrived back in their forest home and they enjoyed every minute of it. When Alice got out of the car that first day, she stood with her feet rooted to the spot. She loved the house. It was covered in glass windows and white walls. It was a two story house which was another factor she loved about it. Alice wondered who's room was who's. She wondered if she could pick her own room. As she started unpacking her boxes out of the car, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Alice turned around to see Emmett's smiling face. She remembered the day she came into the family. Running into the bolder of a man was the best thing that could ever happen to her. The man took a big whiff through his nose and released a large amount of unneeded breath. "Ah smell that?" Alice repeated the process and nodded her head. "That's the smell of life little sis. I can't believe we're home! WHOO!" Emmett blurred into the house and started jumping up and down like a little kid all over the bed he placed in his chosen room. Alice chuckled and shook her head before walking into the house with her possessions.

After the bulk of everything was moved into the house, Alice moved her attention to the last box which contained her drawings. The one with the mystery girl's face, was the one she saw in front. The eyes of this girl bore into her as if they were looking directly into her searching for her soul. It was kind of scary. Alice would soon find out if this girl was real for it was the first day of school tomorrow. First day of high school to be exact. Over her years of existence Alice was home schooled by Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle taught her math and physics, science and basic problem solving while Esme taught her all about sports. Believe it or not Esme was very nimble and she knew a lot about physical education. From baseball to tennis, Esme knew it all. It surprised even Carlisle when she volunteered to teach Alice on this subject.

As Alice walked into the house with her box, she thought about going to a real school, and she seemed nervous. Even a little afraid. She didn't know what was gonna happen. The pixie didn't know how she was going to react to being around normal humans. Of course she forsake human blood long ago but that didn't mean she didn't crave it every now and then. That's what made Alice think about poor Jasper. The blonde empath was still very susceptible to the urge of tasting human blood. Even a drop of the stuff can lead him into a hungry rage. Alice tried to have a vision of what the future held for tomorrow but none came to her. She set the box on the bed and sat down next to it running a shaky hand through her hair. Alice took the painting of the girl out of the box and stared at it for a long time. She couldn't get over how beautiful this girl was. Her hair was silky smooth and her eyes was as green as the sea. Alice ran a hand over the drawing and tried to search her mind for a name for her. When she could find none she groaned and fell back on her bed. She put the canvas over her face and whispered, "What's your name?" Hopefully she would find out tomorrow when school would begin anew.

A couple months later, in a house just outside of the forest, a girl with a heart shaped face and brown hair down past her shoulders was settling down after a long flight from the hot sunny state of Arizona. She had just finished unpacking all of her things and she was sitting on the window sill and looking out at the changing colors. She was thinking about the next day. It would be her first day at a brand new school. The girl sighed and ran a hand through her long hair. She didn't know if she was ready to handle it. I mean she liked school well enough and she had tons of friends at her old school in Arizona but she didn't really like meeting new people. The girl was a loner really and mostly kept to herself. Just when she thought she was ready to move into bed, she heard a knock at the door. "You alright there Bella?" A man with pale skin short shaggy hair and an unkempt beard and mustache combo peeked his head through the door to check up on his daughter. Bella nodded her head and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Yeah Dad, I'm alright. Just thinking about tomorrow." Charlie walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. "A little nervous about school?" 'Nervous would be an understatement.' Bella thought quietly. She just nodded and waited for her father to continue. "I know it's a big change from your place in Arizona but I'll make sure it feels like home here for you in no time." Bella smiled at her father and hugged him lightly. "Thanks dad." When she moved away, Charlie moved to kiss his daughter on the forehead before getting up and heading to the door. "No worries about tomorrow Bells. I'm sure everything will be just fine. I love you." He said before walking out and shutting the door behind him.

Bella got up and went to her closet to change into her pajamas, which consisted of a t-shirt and flannel pj pants. She got into bed and shut her eyes to get some sleep for the day ahead. Bella saw nothing as sleep began to take her, but then a second later a pair of amber eyes flashed into her mind's eye. They were beautiful but what came next frightened her. A pair evil looking red eyes also flashed into sight. This caused the girl to sit straight up in bed breathing heavily as if she had seen a ghost. "What the hell was that?" She spoke to the room around her. Something didn't feel right about those red eyes but remembering the golden amber eyes comforted the girl. She didn't know why but she saw caring and understanding in those eyes. It was that thought alone that put Bella back to sleep with a smile on her face.

The next morning when Bella woke up, she was greeted by the smell of burnt bacon and something else sizzling on the stove. She assumed it was eggs, but she couldn't tell for sure. Charlie was burning the hell out of everything. Bella rushed to get her clothes on. A green mock jersey with the number 8 on it and a pair of jeans. Her coat was downstairs in the closet. She brushed her hair and her teeth before heading down to assess the damage. When Bella arrived in the kitchen, she almost cringed but she did chuckle at the sight of her dad covered in flour attempting to make pancakes. One thing she didn't forget when she was a child was the fact that Charlie couldn't cook. Her mom always made dinner or they got take out. The man turned around and saw his daughter almost busting a gut at the sight of him. "Hey Bells. Ready for breakfast?" Bella just grabbed a piece of non-burnt toast while she picked through the bacon trying to find one that was remotely edible. "I'm not really that hungry dad. I just have the jitters I guess." Charlie nodded in understanding. "I know how you feel. I know it's a new school and everything but at least try and eat something. Oh and I got ya a homecoming gift." Bella was in mid chew at this point and she tilted her head to the side. Charlie chuckled at his daughter's confusion. "Come outside with me." He walked out the front door and to the driveway. "Hey Billy, Jake, wow you're huge." 'Billy? Jake? As in Billy and Jacob Black?' Bella wondered as she followed her father out with her piece of toast in her hand.

The sight that greeted her was one that put a huge smile on her face. Her old childhood friend Jacob Black was standing next to a big red Ford pickup truck. She ran to the boy and hugged him around his neck. "Jake! I can't believe it! How are you?! You need to put that long hair of yours in a ponytail or something before it gets caught in one of you motorbikes." They both laughed at the statement and Jacob hugged Bella around her waist. "Hey Bella. You all settled in?" The girl nodded and turned her attention to the truck. "Wow. This is great guys! I mean it's kind of rusted and the reds a little faded but thank you so much. Now I don't have to have dad drive me around in the police cruiser to and from school." Billy and Jacob couldn't hold in the laugh they both produced. "What's wrong with the cruiser?" Charlie asked. "Nothing dad. I just don't want to attract any unwanted attention on my first day." Jake tapped her on the shoulder and said, "News flash Bells, you're the new kid in a small town high school. You're gonna get all the attention you don't want." Bella playfully punched the tan skinned boy in the shoulder. "I already know that so don't make it worse." Jacob nodded and rubbed his shoulder even though it really didn't hurt.

Charlie watched the kids with a smile on his face before looking at his watch. "Jeeze Bella, you gotta get going. You're already late on your first day." Bella ran back into the house to get her backpack and when she came back out, she kissed her dad on the cheek, grabbed the keys from him and hugged Jacob one last time before getting in the truck and starting it up. "Thanks again you guys. I'll see you later." That reminded Charlie of something. "I'm gonna be coming home late tonight Bella so don't wait up for me." The girl nodded before pulling out of the driveway and waving at her best friend, and the two fathers. "That's some girl you got there Charlie." The man in the wheelchair said. "Got a good head on her shoulders". Charlie nodded with tears in his eyes. He was so grateful to have his little girl back in his life. "Yeah Billy, she certainly does. You wanna watch the game highlights before I have to get ready for work?" Billy nodded and Jacob wheeled him up the ramp and into the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: First Glance

When Bella arrived at the school, she parked her truck between a shiny silver Volvo and a huge Jeep. She got out of the vehicle and looked around her. The environment was so very different than the one in Arizona. The forest surrounded just about the entire town. The clouds were always present in the sky. Sprinkles of rain blessed her skin. In the desert state, it was so barren and dry that she could barely breathe. No trees in sight or rains to bless the sky in the city of Phoenix. Bella looked up at the big two story building and took a deep breath in, closing her eyes. What she saw in the darkness behind her eyes distracted her. She saw the golden amber eyes once more. It's comforting gaze held her close and for that she was grateful. It would be a difficult day, she could tell without even having the ability to see the future. Bella released the breath from her mouth and opened her eyes. 'It's now or never Bella.' She walked into the school with heavy steps and an extra heavy heart.

Meanwhile in a classroom on the top floor, Alice Cullen sat through her English class with her chin resting in her hand. She turned her head toward the window and saw something she did not expect. Standing outside on the ground floor was the girl from her visions. The girl with the heart shaped face and dark hair. Alice couldn't see her eyes because she had them closed. No doubt taking a calming breath on her first day. The vampire smiled as she looked at the girl. 'Doesn't want her nerves to get the better of her I suspect.' When the girl opened her eyes, Alice took an unneeded breath. "Beautiful." She whispered too quiet for any mortal to hear. Unfortunately her sister Tanya was able to hear her loud and clear. "What?" She asked the pixie sitting in front of her. When Alice made no move to reply, Tanya's gaze followed hers out the window and down to the ground beneath them. "Oh my god! That's the girl from your picture." That statement was loud enough for the teacher to hear. "Ms. Cullen! Do we have a problem here?" Tanya ducked her head and brought her hand up to hide her face. Alice looked behind her and laughed at her sister's discomfort. When she looked back to the window, the girl was gone.

Bella jumped when she heard the doors close behind her. There were no students in the halls so that made it a little creepy. Thankfully the office was right by the door so she didn't have to go far to get her schedule. When she walked into the room, the sight that greeted her seemed to be one out of the movie Grease. A small middle aged woman sat in a spin chair with a pencil stuck behind her ear. It looked as if she was swamped by paper work. The woman looked up from her computer screen and gave a pleasant smile. "Why hello dear. How may I help you today?" Bella smiled as she walked forward to give her story. "Um...Hi. My names Bella Swan. I'm new here. I moved from Phoenix Arizona. "The woman smiled even bigger and exclaimed, "Oh yes, the police chief's daughter. How are you dear?" Bella kept the smile in place as she replied. "I'm doing fine. Just got the jitters cuz of the first day and all." "Oh don't worry, you'll do just fine. Let me get you your schedule." The woman turned back to her computer screen and started typing. After the schedule printed out, she went to the microphone that was attached to the speakers set up in all the halls and all the classrooms in the school. "Will Mike Newton please come to the front office?"

The woman looked at her once more with a smile on her face. "Have a seat dear. Mike will be along in a moment. The bells about to ring anyway." As if on cue, the sound of a shrill electronic alarm rang throughout the school. A couple minutes later a sandy haired pale skinned boy walked through the door to the office. He was a tall boy and he wore a letterman jacket which signified that he was a jock. "You wanted to see me?" He asked the secretary. "Ah yes; Michael Newton, this is Isabella Swan. The police chief's daughter. She just moved here from Arizona, show her around to her next class and make her feel welcome, yes?" Mike looked next to him and smiled at the girl. "Well Isabella, let's show you around." Bella got up out of the seat and stood in front of the boy. "It's just Bella, Mike. Isabella just makes me sound old." She chuckled before following Mike out the door.

Mike looked at the girl out of the side of his eye and asked, "So what's your first class after lunch?" Bella looked down at her schedule and saw the she had biology after her lunch period. "I actually have biology after lunch." Mike took the piece of paper from the girl and smiled. "I have that class too. I'll walk you there after we eat." Bella smiled at the boy and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Just as they walked through the double doors and into the cafeteria, Michael was jumped on by an Asian boy with long scraggly hair and glasses. "Jeez Eric, give a man a heart attack why don't ya." Eric just laughed and said, "Well Mike I gotta keep you on your toes somehow." He looked over at Bella and held out his hand. "Hi I'm Eric. You're Bella right?" The girl shook his hand and went over to the lunch line and got a sandwich and an apple to put on her tray. "I guess the whole schools talking about me now." Eric nodded and asked, "So may I ask, what's a girl like you doing in a town like this?" Bella smiled and answered, "Well my mom and I lived together in Phoenix and she met a minor league baseball player. They're on tour right now and the lovely state of Arizona decided that since I was a minor, I couldn't live on my own so I decided to move back here and spend some time with my dad." She said this last part as she was paying for the food on her tray.

As the three walked to their table, they were greeted by three girls. Two of them looked to be the type who gossiped most of their natural life and the other looked like your basic down to earth girl who just wanted to get through high school. "Hey Mike," the brunette gossip girl said. "Did your class go ok? Who's she?" She asked with an attitude lacing her voice. "Hey Jess be nice. This is Bella. She just moved here from Arizona. Bella this is Jessica, Lauren and Angela." The brunette and the blonde both just gave a fake smile and put their attention back to the two boys. Angela, the girl with dark hair and glasses, held out her hand for Bella to take. "Nice to meet you Bella. So what's your story? Why did you move here out of all places?" Bella repeated her story to the table and when she was just about finished, Jessica spoke up. "Oh no. Here they come." She looked out the window to see five abnormally beautiful looking teenagers walk to the cafeteria. "Who are they?" Bella asked when she couldn't stop staring at them as they walked to their table. Angela who was next to her, got close enough to whisper in her ear. "Those are the Cullen's. They just moved here not long before you did. Their dad's a doctor here in Forks." The five teens sat down at the table and Jessica spoke up again. "The big boulder looking guy, his name is Emmett. The blonde girl next to him is his girlfriend Rosalie. The bronze hair emo looking boy, that's Edward and the blonde girl next to HIM is his girlfriend Tanya. The sandy hair boy in the middle, that's Jasper. Angela fancies that one." Bella looked at the girl next to her with a smile on her face. "Is that true Ang?" Angela ducked her head and smiled shyly. "Maybe a little bit." Lauren rolled her eyes and said, "Well at least she doesn't have a crush on one that's taken by their siblings. I swear even though they're all adopted, I still think it's pretty weird they're dating each other." Jessica nodded in agreement next to her.

"Hey where's Alice? I gotta ask her something about our assignment for art class." Angela asked to no one in particular. Just as the question left her mouth, Bella looked out the window to see a pixie looking girl walk toward the open double doors of the cafeteria. When she saw the girl she gasped and her breathing seemed to leave her and her heartbeat sped up to the point where it almost escaped her chest. She couldn't stop staring at her, the others were beautiful in their own right but this girl was gorgeous. This one had short brown spikey hair, porcelain skin and eyes as amber as the sunset. Angela followed Bella's gaze, she smiled and said, "There she is. I'll be right back guys." Angela got up out of her seat and went over to her. Alice seemed to smile as she saw the girl and gave her a hug. Bella couldn't hear what they were talking about because her blood was pounding in her ears. Only when Jessica decided to tap her on her shoulder and scream her name in her ear did she respond. "Ow! Jeeze Jessica. Why'd you have to go and do that for?" Jessica glared at her and said, "Cuz you were staring at the weird Cullen. That there's Alice, and she's the weirdest out of all of them. She likes to zone out a lot. I swear you can't even talk to her without her going all loopy on you." Lauren nodded in response. When Bella looked over at the pair again, Angela was hugging Alice and the pixie was walking to her table to join her siblings. Bella's eyes followed the girl back to her table.

When Alice sat down between Rosalie and Tanya, Tanya nudged the pixie with her elbow. "Looks like your dream girl is admiring you from afar Ali." Alice snuck a peek at the girl and smiled at her. When she saw her blush and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, it was more than she could handle. "You're right T. I wanna go talk to her." 'Alice don't you dare'. She heard Edwards's voice in her ear but his lips weren't moving. 'Goddamnit Edward. Leave me alone!' Alice looked down at her fingernails and began picking at the imaginary dirt underneath them. She peeked up once more to see the girl looking in their direction with a frightened look in her eyes. Alice looked over at Edward giving her an evil look and mentally scolded him. 'I swear to god Edward. You better leave her alone.' Her brother smirked slightly and stopped with his torment. 'Just make sure you know your place little Alice.' The pixie sighed and rested her cheek on her fist; wondering what the future would bring her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: First Day of School

The lunch bell rang and everyone was filing out of the cafeteria. Bella thought she was going to lose herself in the fray of students when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Mike smiling down at her. "I told you I would walk you to class didn't I?" Bella nodded and followed the jock down the hall and to the right in the opposite direction of the office she sat in only a few minutes ago. When they got to the classroom, Bella went to the teacher and gave the old man her slip. The one that told her she was a new student. The man adjusted his glasses so her could see the writing and he announced her to the class. "Well class, it seems we have a new student joining us today. Ms. Isabella Swan. She comes to us all the way from Phoenix Arizona." Bella chose this time to interrupt. "It's just Bella sir. Isabella makes me feel old." She heard a slight chuckle coming from over by the window. What Bella saw next she didn't expect. 'Oh man. Not this guy.' The teacher looked over the room to search for a suitable partner for his new student and when he saw the seat next to Edwards empty, a glare was plastered on his face. "Ok Bella, looks like I'm going to have to pair you up with Mr. Cullen. Edward would you please raise your hand." The boy in question raised a stiff hand and glared at the girl walking towards him. 'I know she's thinking about something. Why can't I read her mind? A question for Carlisle when we get home I suppose.' Edward smiled at his own thought. 'Her name is Bella huh? Man Alice is gonna be pissed when she hears I know her name before she does.' As soon as the thought entered his mind, Alice's bell like voice rang though his ears. 'I heard that twinkle toes.' Edward growled at the sound of his hated nickname. Bella looked over at the boy and thought 'Oh man, this is gonna be a long class.'

When the bell rang again, Bella couldn't get out of that room fast enough. She hated this guy, Edward his name was, staring at her with this evil angry look on his face. What in the world did she do to him. She didn't even know the guy and he was acting like she had killed his puppy. Bella looked down at her schedule to see what class she had next. Art in room 205. It was then that Bella realized it was on the upper floor. 'Wonderful. I just hope I don't act like a clumsy fool and trip over my own two feet.' She thought as she began her trek up the staircase. "Hey Bella, wait up!" Bella heard a voice come from behind her. She turned around to see Angela follow her up the stairs. "What class do you have right now?" Bella gave her the paper with her schedule on it. "Oh awesome! You have art with me!" Angela exclaimed as she walked with Bella the rest of the way up. When they got to the classroom, it was filled with clay wheels and easels and pieces of canvas. The girl loved this room. No desks littered the room or anything of the sort. Bella's breath caught in her throat once more. The pixie of a girl she saw in the cafeteria was standing with her back toward her and she was drawing on a piece of canvas. It looked to be the outline of a head but she couldn't be sure.

Alice had arrived to her art class about 5 minutes early so she figured she would get to work on another piece. She brought out a piece of canvas and a couple of charcoal pieces for the outline of her latest work. Alice searched her memory of the day and saw the perfect picture in her head. Her dream girl, Bella Swan standing in front of the school with her eyes closed and taking a calming breath. It was the first time she saw the girl when it wasn't in a vision. She began to start with the jaw of her face. A little pointed at the end but with strong cheek bones. Then she began to draw the girl's hair. Alice wanted it to look soft and supple like the real thing. Just when she was about to start with the eyes and facial features, she heard the voice of her best friend in the background. "Hey Alice," Angela exclaimed in a hurried tone. The pixie turned to see her best friend standing next to her dream girl. "Alice this is..." And just as Angela was about to introduce them, Alice interrupted her. "Bella." She said in a dreamy tone of voice. Bella gasped at the color of the pixies eyes 'golden amber eyes. Who is this girl?' "You're Bella Swan right?" Alice asked as she held out her hand. The girl blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 'A nervous reflex no doubt.' Alice thought as she smiled at how cute it was. Bella nodded as she took the other girls hand. "I'm Alice Cullen." She smiled wider when Bella's blush never went away.

A couple of minutes later the bell rang for the start of class. The teacher that walked into the room was one that kind of resembled a hippy. He was a white guy with long blonde hair put up in a ponytail. He didn't wear the whole suit and tie get up that most teachers wore, this guy had a regular button down t-shirt and jeans on. The shirt was covered in paint and remnants of clay. Bella smiled at the man's easygoing behavior. "Hey class, today we're going to be working with clay. There are a couple of tools here in the room and the material is in the closet. Pick a partner and head over to a clay wheel. Have fun guys. Search your mind and see the muse within it." Alice and Angela automatically picked each other, but when they looked around, they saw that everyone was paired with someone else. Alice went and tapped the teacher on the shoulder. "What's up Alice?" Alice looked down at her toes and spoke in a cute little voice tone. She used this to get what she wanted with mortals and it worked. "Mr. Freeman, Bella's new here and she doesn't have a partner. Can she work with me and Angela?" Mr. Freeman looked over at Bella, went over to her and hugged her around the shoulder. "Well hey there Bella. Let me see your slip."

Bella handed the shaggy man her slip and he read it with a smile. "Ah you're from Phoenix, huh? Right on. I've done a few art shows there." Bella loved art. That was the one part of herself she had gotten from her mother. "I've been to some back home. Can I see one of your pieces?" The man smiled and said, "I don't have any of my major ones here. They're all at home, but maybe I can bring in one for you sometime soon." Bella smiled and nodded her head. Mr. Freeman then turned his sight to Alice. "She can pair up with you and Angela, Alice. Make her feel welcome ok?" He said while ruffling the pixies hair. Alice grabbed Bella by the hand and lead her over to the cabinet that had the clay and tools in it. When the two girls got what they needed, they headed over to the wheel where Angela was standing over by the open window. It was open just to let some fresh air in, Mr. Freeman enjoyed a cool class room so that his students could think. For Alice, it served another purpose. A small breeze flew into the room and from where Bella stood beside her closest to the window, it blew the scent of her skin, her hair and her blood right in Alice's direction. From the enhanced senses of the vampire, she could smell everything, right down to the last pencil shaving, but the scent of Bella was intoxicating. Even the scent of her blood sent Alice into an internal feud. 'She smells so delicious Alice.' A voice she had not heard for decades made its way into her mind. It took most of the pixies will power to resist the voice of her demon but it still gave her an advantage. Alice was stronger than her demon gave her credit for.

After Angela was done with the clay wheel, Bella decided it was her turn to step up to the plate with her blob of clay. She sat down on the small stool, dipped her hands in a bowl of water beside her and stepped on the little peddle beneath her. As Bella began to form her clay, it kind of looked like a spike. It wasn't really what she was looking for so she tried again. Once again she dipped her fingers into the bowl and began forming her clay. She gasped as she felt a pair of arms come around her shoulders and the hands rested on her own. Alice leaned over Bella's shoulder and spoke in her ear as they both molded the clay. "You can't rush it Bella. You have to nurture it and care for it. Slowly mold the clay into whatever shape you desire it to be and it will listen to you." Bella couldn't hold back a shiver as Alice whispered this into her ear. She seemed so passionate about art that it almost made it seem real. The pixie felt the girl shiver in her arms and asked, "Cold Bella?" Bella just turned to face Alice and nodded. The proximity of the two women made it hard for Bella to breathe. The girl tried to keep her concentration solely on the pottery she was trying to create but her mind always drifted to the girl behind her. The color of her eyes, the temperature of her skin. The cold would unnerve most people but it really seemed to embrace her and comfort her. When she heard Alice's voice in her ear. "Hey Bella I think you're done." Alice giggled when Bella did not respond at first. The laugh brought the girl out of her musings, and when she looked down at the shape of the clay, she blushed profusely. There on the clay wheel was a piece of clay in the shape of a heart. "Y-yeah. I think so too. T-thanks Alice." Alice smiled as Bella got up out of the stool and went to go carve optional decorations into the heart shaped clay.

Bella felt a couple of conflicting feelings at once. She was feeling grateful for the fact that she could breathe again but she instantly missed the pixies touch as she walked away. As she picked up the scalpel to carve symbols into the clay, Bella thought about how to decorate it. Stars, strips, other miniature hearts, a name, what? Then she figured it out. She would write her name surrounded by little hearts and stars. As she began to carve her first symbol, Bella looked over at the pixie that now haunted her thoughts. She had never felt this way about anyone so quickly let alone a girl. Bella never thought of herself as a lesbian but she did have a strange attraction to other women. However, Alice was different. She felt drawn to her. Bella felt drawn to the coldness of her skin, the comforting look in those amber eyes, the scent of her hair. The next thing she knows is that she feels a sharp pain in her finger. It was the only time she looked away from the girl. When she looked down at her finger she felt a little nauseous. Blood began seeping out of her digit and it also showed on the carving tool. Bella took a couple of deep breaths and walked over to where Mr. Freeman was looking over another students work. "M-mr. Freeman," the hippy turned around and Bella held up her finger to show him. "Oh jeeze Bella, are you alright?"

The copper scent of blood entered the room and Alice felt the little hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She turned to see Bella and Mr. Freeman over by the first aid kit hanging by the wall. She walked a little closer to the group that had formed around the two. The scent that invaded her nose was the most intoxicating thing she had ever experienced in her immortal life. 'Oh my god Alice.' Her demon moaned as Alice got close enough to see the blood. Bella locked eyes with the pixie and she had to turn away quickly. "Are you alright Alice?" Bella asked as she looked at the pixies back. Alice knew that her eyes were probably pitch black at this point. It had been a couple days since she had hunted and the scent of blood alone sent her through the roof. "Yeah Bella, I'm fine. Just kinda get more than a little nauseous at the sight of blood. Mr. Freeman, is it alright if I go to the nurses office for the rest of the class?" The teacher nodded and said, "Yeah Alice. That's alright. Just don't forget your stuff okay?" It wouldn't be long before the bell rang signifying the end of class so Alice ran at human speed to get her stuff and headed out the door. Her first stop would be the front office. 'I need to get another class.' The demon inside her roared in frustration. 'I will not drink from her so don't even think it.' The demon sighed and spoke. 'That's not the only thing I want her for. That's not the only thing you want her for either.' Alice shuddered as she thought about telling Bella who she really was. 'No. I can't do it. What if the Volturi finds out?' That's when her demon got quiet. 'I can't put her through that kind of risk.' Alice looked around her and when she saw no one around her she blurred herself to the front office.

The bell rang not five minutes after Alice had left the room. Bella knew where she was going by the end of the period. Angela had went over the schedule and the map that she had gotten from the front office with her. Her next class was math and that was downstairs past the office. When she past the doorway to the room, she heard raised voices. "You need to give me another class. Please." The front desk secretary shook her head with a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry Alice honey, we don't have any room in any other classes." Alice dropped her head and sighed. "Alright. Thanks for trying." She said with a sad smile. The older woman looked passed the door and saw Bella standing there with a confused look on her face. "Hi Bella. How's your first day going dear?" Alice's shoulders tensed as she turned around to look at the girl. She felt bad for this but there was no other way. What if she couldn't control herself? What if Bella found out what she really was? She couldn't look at the girl as she headed out the door to her next class.

Bella for her part was really confused. 'I thought we were getting along.' She thought as she felt a shocking amount of pain enter her chest. She also felt tears come to her eyes as she watched the pixie walk away. "Who are you Alice Cullen?" Bella thought aloud as she walked to her math class. She was bound and determined to find out who exactly this girl was. This girl with the amber gold eyes and freezing skin. 'I'll find out soon enough who you are Alice.'


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Sweet Dreams

When Bella got home from school, she felt exhausted. Emotionally and physically. Ever since she saw Alice her emotions were running haywire. 'Why is this happening?' She thought to herself. Bella didn't see her father's police cruiser in the driveway and she remembered that he was going to be working late that night probably wouldn't be home till the early morning hours. She walked into the house and took off her bag and coat. She just tossed them on the couch as she headed to the kitchen to grab something to drink. Bella saw some cans of cola and opened one up before she headed up the stairs to her room. When she got to her room, Bella saw the laptop she brought from Arizona and decided to email her mother. It wouldn't take long and she doubted that she would even get it straight away. The email began with:

'Hi mom, just wanted to send you an email about my first day at school. It went really well actually. Met a few nice people. Mike, Eric and Angela. And then I met a few not so nice people. I'm not going to say any names on this one. My favorite class so far would have to be art class. One of the reasons is because the teacher is a complete and total hippy. I like him. So laid back. And he's also a professional artist who's done some art shows back home. Another reason why art is my favorite class is that I met someone. I know I told you a while back that I liked girls, right? Well this one takes the cake. Her name is Alice and she's really cool. I don't know why but I feel really drawn to this girl. One thing that really confused me though is that after I saw her in the front office trying to get into another class. I don't know what I did but I thought we kinda hit it off or whatever. I guess not. How are you and Phil doing? I miss you so much, and I really hope I can come home to visit soon. Love always, Bella.'

Sometimes she really hated Phil for being a minor league baseball player. If he wasn't married to Bella's mom Renee wouldn't have to travel so much. She really missed her mom that much was true. On the other hand after just one day of being back in Forks, Bella really felt at home here. After she was done with the email, she decided to go on the Internet for a little while to check her Social network. She rolled her eyes when she got multiple friend requests from the male population of Forks High. 'Men. Ugh. They're so weird.' Bella thought as she looked over their profiles and saw their pictures. Most of them had their shirts off and it grossed her out. Even Mike Newton had multiple pictures showing his chest. After reviewing (and deleting) all of the male candidates, she smiled when she saw Angela's friend request and accepted it. Bella also tried to look up Alice's profile but there was none listed under the pixies name.

When the can of cola was long gone, Bella felt thirsty again and went downstairs for another one. She saw a note on the fridge that she didn't see the first time. 'Hey Bells, sorry that I couldn't be home tonight. There's some money on the counter for a pizza if you're hungry and some Coke in the fridge. I love you Bella and I'll be home in the morning. Sweet dreams. Love, Charlie.' Bella smiled at the simplicity of the note. She knew that Charlie was trying his hardest to make her feel at home and it was working. Seeing Jacob and Billy again since she had been a child, the truck, it was everything she had wanted since she had left the first time. Bella can barely remember the day that her mother took her from her home here in Forks, but the one thing she does remember is the argument that happened between her parents that night. Her mother Renee was a free spirit and she couldn't handle the stress and pressure of being married to a police officer. Charlie did everything he could to keep her but she walked out the door with five year old Bella kicking and screaming over her shoulder. In her world that was the worst night of her life.

A tiny tear ran down Bella's face and she wiped it away with the back of her hand. Now wasn't the time for crying. She had to get ready for the next day. Bella felt a buzzing in her side pocket and took out her phone to see that Jake was calling. With a smile, she answered the phone. "Hey Jake, what's up?" "Not a lot Bells, just wondering if you wanted to meet up tomorrow before school. I could meet you on campus or something. I just wanna talk to you for a little bit and see how you're doing." Bella giggled and said, "Sure Jake. You can come up to the school if you want." She could practically see the smile on the boy's face as she said this. Bella knew everything about Jacob. They've been best friends since they were children and they would be best friends till the end of time. There was no doubt in her mind about that. "Alright bud, I'll see you tomorrow I guess. Sweet dreams ok?" Bella looked out her bedroom window and saw that it was already dark out. When she looked at the time on her phone it was already ten thirty at night. "Oh wow. I didn't realize how late it was. Thanks Jake, you too." And with that Bella hung up the phone and got dressed for bed. Her pajamas consisted of a spaghetti strap tank top and sweat pants. The house was pretty warm inside so she figured she could risk it. Bella set her head on her pillow and closed her eyes to fall once again victim to the sandman.

Meanwhile in the forest home of the Cullen's two of the children were facing a dilemma. Alice was fighting with her demon to leave Bella Swan alone. Edward was confused as to why he couldn't read Bella's mind. Both children decided to go to Carlisle about their issues. Alice and Edward walked to their father's office door and it was Alice who knocked. Edward glared at his little sister knowing the thoughts that were running rampant in her mind. 'Stay outta my head Edward. I mean it.' The boy just huffed and waited for the elder vampire to invite them in. "Come in". Carlisle called from the inside. Alice opened the door and walked up to the man who had his head buried in paperwork. "Yes? What can I do for you two?" Edward was the first to speak. "There's a human girl at the high school and she's the only one who's mind I can't read. I'm flustered by this and can't get a hold of why that is." Carlisle thought on this for a moment and spoke. "Well I've heard of very few cases of this before son but I believe you have met a girl who possesses a shield to your power." He looked over to his pixie daughter and asked. "What is it Alice? You also look like you're in distress." Alice who was looking at the many books surrounding her father's office turned to meet his gaze. "I have a confession to make Carlisle. My demon has risen again." Carlisle's ears perked up at this statement and asked, "You're sure?" When he only got a nod from his daughter he asked again, "How did this happen Alice?" Alice ducked her head and spoke almost too quietly for the two vampires in the room to hear. "I believe she's attracted to the human girl that Edward mentioned earlier. Her name is Bella Swan and she's the police chief's daughter." Carlisle nodded. "Ah yes. Charlie did speak of his daughter coming back to town. But enough about that, Alice do you have enough reign over your demon. I don't want any incidents at the school." Alice nodded her head so fast that Carlisle thought it was going to pop off. "Alright Alice. I trust you. You feel drawn to this Bella it seems. If your demon has resurfaced after all this time then I'm sure Bella's arrival has something to do with it."

Alice blurred out of the room for a split second and then blurred back with a piece of canvas in her hands. If she had the ability to blush, she would be doing it right now. When she turned the drawing around, Carlisle gasped at the detail of the girls features. "I've been having visions of this girl since Edward and Tanya's wedding. I don't know why but Tanya believes she is my mate. But I know that mating with a human is forbidden in our way of life." Carlisle looked at his daughter with a sad look in his eyes. "Now Alice there's no law that says you can't love her. But the law does suggest that you keep the secret of who you really are from her." Alice nodded and said, "Yes Carlisle I know, Edward told me of this suggested law when I first found you." Carlisle got up out of his chair and hugged Alice around the shoulder. "Have you told your mother?" Alice shook her head. "I believe she also has the right to know about your conflict Alice. She could help you through this hard time too. Probably even better than I can." Carlisle's lip twitched into a small smile. "Thank you Carlisle, but I think I just need to hunt. I haven't since last week and I think I'm due for one." Carlisle nodded in understanding and let his daughter go. He then looked to his son. "Leave her alone Edward. She's going through a hard time right now and needs all the support we can give her." "But father-" Carlisle held up a finger. "No buts Edward. Alice doesn't need your nagging at her about what she can and can't do. You're not her parent. She needs to figure this out on her own. And even if Bella does find out our secret, there's a possibility it won't be as bad as you say". Edward hung his head and said, "Yes father. You're right." Carlisle put a hand on his sons shoulder and said, "It's alright son, just give Alice some time. Let her know that you love her and will support her in any decision she makes." Edward nodded and headed out the door to look for his wife.

As Alice ran through the forest, she thought about the events of the day. Seeing Bella for the first time outside of the school, locking eyes with her in the cafeteria, 'helping' her with her art project, and then finally smelling her blood. Alice felt her eyes go dark as she thought about how beautiful the girl was. It wasn't just her demon that was attracted to her that much was true. Bella was a very beautiful girl regardless if she knew it or not. When Alice stopped running, she arrived outside of the forest and looked up at a white two story house with a grey roof and a tree in front of the only, surprisingly open, window. It was Bella's house. She knew this because she could smell the girls scent from down on the ground. She concentrated on as to who was inside. The pixie heard one heart beat in the house so she assumed that Charlie was still at work. With an immense amount of silence and grace, Alice climbed up the tree and through the open gateway into her personal heaven. As she saw Bella sleeping there it took all of her will power to not go over to the girl and hold her while she slept. Even her demon didn't feel the urge to bite her. Didn't feel the urge to change her or take her for her own. Alice stood in the far corner of the room and just watched over Bella as she tossed and turned in her sleep. She would give anything to find out what she was dreaming about. But was she in fact dreaming or having a nightmare. Bella was tossing and turning violently while she slept. Alice wanted to go over and comfort her but she didn't want to risk waking her and having to explain why she was in her room. So she stayed in the far corner of the room and asked so quietly that she herself had to strain to hear. "What are you seeing behind those eyes of yours Bella?"

Bella was standing in the forest that surrounded her home. She loved it here. The smell of the trees and the dirt. The sound of the birds and the wind brushing through the trees. She looked in front of her to see something shining in the distance. It's was so bright that Bella had to cover her eyes. As she walked towards the bright light, she tried not to trip over any upturned roots. When she reached the clearing she couldn't believe how beautiful it was. Green grass and flowers of all colors and kinds littered the ground. Bella knelt down to feel how soft the grass was but then she remembered the shining light. She looked up to see not necessarily the sun but it's equal. Standing at the edge of the cliff, looking down at the town of Forks was Alice Cullen. She was shining like a thousand tiny diamonds covered her skin. When Bella went to go touch the girl on the cheek, she flinched and ran away. 'Alice, wait!' She ran after the pixie but she was nowhere to be found. Then what she saw next made her feel cold and empty. A pair of red eyes. They were evil and ferocious and Bella was scared. She ran off into the distance and she knew that the red eyed creature was following her. She ran and her legs were starting to burn. Bella gasped as her legs fell out from under her as she tripped over one of the upturned roots she avoided so well before.

Bella grabbed her injured ankle and looked all around her for the red eyed creature. Just as she thought that she was alone in the woods, something jumped on her. She screamed as she looked into the red eyes of a man that she did not know. He had blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail and clothes that made him look like a hobo. The man growled at her and she screamed again. 'I will not let another one get away!' He yelled as he bit down viciously on Bella's neck. The pain the girl felt was excruciating. It wasn't just the pain of his sharp teeth but it was also the pain cause by the pulls of blood that the man was taking from her. When the man pulled his teeth out of her neck Bella then began to feel something else. A burning sensation coursed through her body. Her heart beat was going out of control and she didn't know why. 'You know what that is little girl?' Bella shook her head in response. The man smiled at her reaction. 'That's the reaction that the human body feels as a vampires venom courses through their veins. You're about to die Bella.' How does this guy know my name? Bella thought as the fire ripped through her body. She couldn't take it and she cried out. 'ALICE!' The man laughed as Bella screamed out for help. 'No one's coming to save you my sweet. You're mine now'. Still Bella screamed. 'ALICE!'

"ALICE!" Bella shot up out of the bed and gasped as she saw a lone figure in her room. It had a pixie like form but just before she could register who it might be, the figure was gone. Bella went over to her open window and spoke into the night. "Alice. What are you?" She knew that for some reason, every aspect of this dream was going to come true. It all felt so real. Bella only hoped that Alice would be willing to tell her, but if not she was determined to find out for herself. She didn't want Alice to fear her reaction, she wanted her to open up to her. "I'll see you soon."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A Talk With Jake

When Bella woke up the next morning She awoke with a headache the size of Utah. "Ugh." She whispered before waking and getting dressed before going downstairs for a quick breakfast. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and watched as her father came down the stairs holding the side of his head as well. "You ok dad?" Charlie grumbled and said, "Yeah Bells. I'm fine. Just some crazy stuff with work last night." He then opened the cupboard that had basically a pharmacy inside it and pulled out the I-B prophen bottle. He took four with his morning coffee. "Penny for your thoughts dad?" Bella asked as she watched her father swig the rest of his coffee. Charlie looked her straight in the eye before nodding and whispered, "Last night while I was on patrol, I got a call from the station. They said a couple of kids wandering in the forest, found a dead girl's body. When they called it in, they described her as being 16 years old with long brown hair and brown eyes. I went there to go investigate but when I got there it was really bad. When I saw her lying there dead on the ground looking like an animal got her, the only thing I could think of was thank god it wasn't you Bella. I would die if anything bad happened to you." The man got tears in his eyes as he told the story and Bella went over to hug her father tightly. "I know dad." She whispered. "I'm here. I'm alright. I'm just glad you're safe too." When they separated Bella looked him in the eyes and asked, "Do they know what it was?" Charlie shook his head. "Not yet. Hopefully we'll know by the end of the day today." He smiled and kissed his daughter on the forehead. "Go get your stuff ready for school Bells. I don't want you to be late again." Bella ran up the stairs and got her stuff, hoping that today would be a little less weird.

For Alice Cullen, it was a day that was going to be filled with meditation and thought. When she had gotten home from her hunt last night her emotions were running wild. More so than they ever had before. Bella called out her name last night in an attempt to free herself from the nightmare. There was no doubt in Alice's mind that Bella was living a nightmare that seemed to be too real. The girl was in danger and there was nothing that Alice could do and she hated herself for it. That thought alone made her sick to her stomach. The moment when Bella shot up out of her bed, she looked directly into her eyes for a split second. It frightened her, frightened her to the point where she fled through the still open window. And as she ran into the forest, Alice could hear Bella's question to her. She wished that she could tell her but there were so many reasons why she couldn't. One such reason was the Volturi. Alice knew that the vampire council would come for them both if they ever found out that she had told Bella about her secret. Another reason was because Alice didn't even know if Bella would accept her, she didn't know if Bella would be scared of her after Alice told her.

Alice was so conflicted with everything that was running through her and she broke out of her meditation. She started pacing and when that didn't help she screamed in frustration and punched a hole through her wall. When she took her hand out of the plaster and wood, she felt a wave of calm fall over her. Alice turned toward the door and saw Jasper standing there looking awfully concerned. The pixie ran over to him and hugged him around the neck. "Thanks Jasper. I needed that." Jasper laughed and said, "I know that one darlin. What are you thinking about Alice?" The pixie let go of her brother and walked towards her full length window. "I don't know what's going on with me Jazz. I have so much running through me. Emotions and thoughts all at once. It's so overwhelming. I feel like I'm going crazy." Jasper nodded and let her continue. "I went to go see Bella last night." Jasper gasped. "She was asleep and she was having a nightmare. She was calling out my name and it took all of my self-control not to go to her and hold her." Alice put her head in her hands and felt Jaspers hand on her back. "Bella woke up after the nightmare became too much. She looked DIRECTLY at me. She saw me and we locked eyes for a second before I ran out the window. I-I heard her speak to me before I ran into the forest, she asked me what I was and she told me that she would see me soon." Jasper scrunched his eyebrows in confusion at this statement. "I know you won't tell her Alice. There's too much at stake to risk telling her. That doesn't mean she won't find out for herself."

That's when the two siblings heard a knock at the door. Alice smiled when she saw Edward standing at her door. "You can't stray away from her Alice. It won't be good for either of you. Carlisle told me something last night." Alice looked at the bronze haired boy in confusion. "What is it Edward?" The boy hesitated in telling her but he knew it was for the best. "Carlisle believes that she is your blood singer. Your La Tua Cantante they call it. When a vampire meets a special mortal they find that their blood sings to them. They're so drawn to each other that it's hard to stay away. Carlisle experienced it when he met Esme for the first time. They've never been apart ever since." Alice had tears in her eyes as Edward told her this. "So I'm not going crazy." Edward chuckled and said. "No Alice in fact it's the exact opposite. You would probably go crazy if you stayed away from her for so long. But you did make the right choice in staying home today. It would make it harder for you to control yourself around her. But you're good with control Alice. I think you're the only vampire that's won the fight with her demon in the first night of being reborn." Alice's demon decided to speak to her. 'You got lucky.' The pixie giggled and said, 'Yeah right. I won fair and square and you know it.' Alice looked at the clock on her bedside table and saw that it was almost time for school. "You guys better get ready. I don't think mom and dad would appreciate all of us skipping school today. Especially when you two don't need it." Edward went and hugged his sister before leaving the room. Jasper smiled at the two and was grateful that they've finally come to a mutual understanding. "I'll see you guys tonight. Just watch out for her today ok?" The boys nodded and walked to their perspective rooms to gather their stuff for school. "I'll see you soon Bella I promise." With that Alice went back to her meditation thinking of the girl that was to be her mate.

When Bella got to school, she saw Jacob standing next to his motor bike. Everyone that walked by him looked at him with either lust or envy in their eyes. Bella giggled as she thought of Jake dating someone that wasn't one of the reservation. It was like the one law with the Quileute's. Bella got out of her truck and walked the short distance over to her best friend. "Hey Jake." She said as she hugged him. Jake smiled and hugged the girl back around the waist. "Hey Bells, you holding up ok now that you're back home?" Bella sighed and said, "Oh my god. I'm so glad I'm home Jake. You have no idea." The boy nodded in understanding. "I know you miss your mom though." Bella nodded. "Yeah I do. I emailed her last night asking her how her and Phil are doing. I'm hoping for a reply tonight." She looked over Jacobs shoulder to see the silver Volvo and the huge jeep make their way into the parking lot. Bella watched as Edward, Tanya and Jasper stepped out of the Volvo. Her heart sped up when she didn't see Alice come out of the car. 'Where are you Alice?' She thought. 'Relax Bella. There's still one more car.' She tried to reason with herself but when she only saw Rosalie and Emmett come out, her heart sunk into her stomach. Bella's head and shoulders also sunk as she realized that Alice wasn't coming to school today.

Jacob followed his friends gaze and when he saw the Cullen children the hair on the back of his neck stood up on end. "Bella, do you know them?" Bella nodded and said, "Yeah a couple of them are in my classes. Edwards in my biology class and Alice is in my art class. She's not here today though." Bella sighed as she said this. "Hey Bella!" She looked up to see Jasper walking up to her. "Hey Jasper, what's up? Is Alice ok, I didn't see her with you today." Jasper nodded before saying, "Oh yeah, she's fine. Just has a little bug that she's gotta get rid of. She was actually wondering how you were doing and she told me to ask you if you were ok." Bella smiled at the thought that Alice asked Jasper to see if she was ok. "Yeah I'm fine. Just a little knick on the finger. It's already healed." The blonde empath looked to the boy behind Bella and he felt a certain caution around him. "I'll let you two get back to your conversation. I'm sorry to interrupt." Jasper bowed his head then walked away to join the rest of his family. As Bella watched him go, she saw Edward with his arm around Tanya and a smile on his face. He looked at her and waved before heading inside. 'Well that's weird. Yesterday he seemed to hate me.'

"Bella!" She heard Jakes voice in her ear. "Yeah?" She saw the look of uneasiness on his face and she asked, "What's wrong Jake?" The boy took her by the shoulders and said, "You need to stay away from them Bella. They're not who they say they are." Bella shrugged the boy's hands off of her. "What's wrong with you Jacob? You're acting crazy." Jacob shook his head and said, "No I'm not. I'm telling the truth. You need to stay away from them or you'll get hurt." Bella thought about Alice and how she seemed so drawn to the girl. It was that one emotion that fueled her response. "No I won't. They're not dangerous. I mean yeah they're a little weird but they're harmless." Jacob growled and threw up his hands. "Alright Bella believe what you want but don't say I didn't warn you." The boy got onto his bike and started it. "Just be careful Bella. And when you get a chance, head over to the library over in Port Angelus and read up on the Quileute legends ok? I think you'll find it very enlightening." Jacob then drove off into the distance. Bella shook her head and started walking up the stairs and into the school. 'What the hell is wrong with everyone here?'

At lunch, Bella sat with Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Angela and Eric. She looked over at the Cullen table wondering if there was some truth to Jacobs's statement. The one thing she knew was that she missed Alice. She missed the little pixie and everyone knew it. Angela most of all. Angela looked over at the Cullen table a lot also, but for a different reason. She looked over at the table because of a certain blonde boy with golden amber eyes. She sighed and put her chin in her hand as she starred at Jasper once more. Angela had a crush on him since the start of school. They had gym and math together. He was so nice to her and polite too. A real gentleman. When Bella noticed her friend in an absent minded state, she followed the girl's line of sight and it lead over to the blonde Cullen that wasn't taken. "Hey Ange, do you have a crush on Jasper?" Angela sighed and said, "Yeah...wait, what?" Bella laughed as she caught the girl's confession. "You like Jasper Cullen don't you?" Angela blushed and ducked her head as she said, "Yeah I think I do. But it's more than that you know? I feel drawn to him for some weird reason. He's so nice to me and polite. He doesn't treat me like a nerd and he doesn't ask me to do his homework. That's a lot more than I can say about some people." She looked over to Jessica and Lauren who were to immersed in the conversation that Mike and Eric were having about football. "I understand Ange, trust me." Bella said as she thought about the one Cullen that was absent from the table.

When the bell rang at the end of lunch, Angela and Bella walked together to the biology room. They wanted to talk but they were stopped by a high shrill voice that made them both cringe. "Hey guys, wait up." Jessica ran toward them with Lauren following closely behind them. "Yes Jessica. How can I help you today?" Bella asked with a sarcastic tone. Jessica seemed to miss that and went on. "Well Lauren and I were wondering if you guys had your prom dresses yet." Bella died inside a little bit as she heard that there was a prom for sophomores at the end of the year. "Jessica, you do know that prom isn't till the end of the year, right?" Angela asked the girl. "Of course I do Angela, but my point is, if you don't get the good dresses when they come in, you won't get one at all." Jessica and Lauren laughed. "We were wondering if you guys want to come to Port Angelus with us this weekend. Saturday would be good." Bella and Angela looked at each other and since they didn't have anything better to do this weekend they decided to endure the torture of dealing with the two popular girls while they shopped for a dress. "Fine. We'll go." Angela said while Bella nodded in agreement. "I have to take a trip up there anyways." Bella said. "I heard they have a good library up there." Jessica and Lauren just looked at her like she had two heads and said, "Ok great. We'll pick you guys up at like 10 I guess." Then the two walked away to get to their classes." Bella felt like she was going to die of boredom when they hung out this weekend, but she needed to go. She needed to head over to the library to check up on the Quileute legends that Jacob told her about. It was Wednesday today so she had a couple more days until she would be able to learn the truth about the Cullen's.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Alice

Alice was still meditating when the rest of her siblings came home. She needed to clear her mind and breathe to calm her thoughts about the human girl. When she heard a knock at the door she opened her eyes to see her sisters standing in the open doorway. "Hey pixie." Rosalie said as she walked in the room. The two walked together and sat in front of their sister. "How's everything going Ali?" Tanya asked truly concerned about the girl. Alice smiled and said, "I'm fine Tanya, honest. I think I'm going to go to school tomorrow. You know how I hate to be cooped up." The two blondes smiled and said. "Yeah. You have too much energy to stay in the house for more than a day. But you did the right thing today. Bella missed you though." Alice's eyes widened and asked, "Really? How do you know?" "Because I could feel it." Alice looked up to see Jasper once again standing in her doorway. "I could feel every emotion running through her. Loneliness, sadness, and a sense of aggravation." Alice tilted her head to the side at the last comment. "Aggravation? Why?" Jasper rubbed his forehead and explained. "She's friends with one of the Quileute's." Alice felt a chill run through her as she heard of the native tribe. Over the years of living with the Cullen's, she learned of the Quileute tribe. The men that she had encountered when she first met her family were mortal enemies of all vampires. Carlisle taught Alice of their special ability to sense vampires and to shape-shift into gigantic wolves. Whenever the men felt an intense feeling of anger come over them, they shift their form into one of a guardian of the forest. It had been a gift from their gods for many generations.

"Do you think he's told her about us?" Jasper shook his head. "No. Otherwise she wouldn't feel so intent on finding out who we are." Rosalie growled as she thought of the mutt telling her sisters mate of her secret. "Damn puppy needs to butt out of our lives." Alice looked at Rosalie and questioned the hatred shared by both races. "Why do they hate us? If they hate us so much then why aren't we at war with them?" Rosalie out a hand on Alice's shoulder and told her. "Because when Carlisle turned us and moved us here, he formed a treaty with them. If we don't hunt the human race or go on their land, they'll leave us alone. Apparently this puppy thinks we want to take her for our own. He thinks one of us wants to turn her." Alice's widened at the thought and shook her head. "No! I don't want to turn her. I wouldn't wish this life on any mortal who didn't want it. I don't wish this life on anyone period." Tanya spoke up. "What about your singer Alice. She is destined to be your mate. Will you change her if she wishes it?" Alice heard her demon speak. 'Hell yeah I will.' But the pixie had to think on that for a long time. "I don't know what I'm going to do about her Tanya. I have to think on that for a long time. Hell, I still have to wait and see if she even wants to be my mate. God knows that I don't want her to find out what I am but if she does and she doesn't run from me, it'll be one step closer."

Alice sighed and went up to her window and looked out at the sky. The sky was littered with clouds and it saddened her. "I want the sun to shine when I tell her. If I tell her." The group smiled when she said this. Everyone knew that Alice loved the sun. She loved it when it made her skin shine like a thousand diamonds. She just wasn't sure if Bella would love it as much as she did. That's when she went into a vision. Alice was standing in a meadow that was surrounded by the forest. The sun was shining down on her skin and soft grass beneath her. If only for a moment, she felt at peace. Alice opens her eyes and turns to see Bella next to her, staring as if she were the most beautiful thing on the planet. The pixie turns so that her entire body is facing Bella. She sees the human tentatively reach for h and she wants to flinch, or grab for Bella's hand to stop her, but instinct tells her to let the girl do what she wants. The hand touches the glowing, freezing skin of her cheek and all she wants to do is melt into the touch. Bella leans forward and touches her forehead to Alice's and the pixie wants nothing more than to kiss her, but before she can react, Bella presses her lips to hers in a rapturous kiss. When they separate, Bella whispers her name. "Alice." She says it so quietly that Alice herself needs to concentrate to hear her. "Alice." This time her voice sounds a lot like Rosalie's "Alice!" She heard the blonde's voice in her ear. She shook her head to clear it of the vision she was in, even though she did not want to leave it. Alice looked into the eyes of her siblings and smiled. "What is it? What did you see?" Rosalie asked. Alice shook her head. "I can't say or it won't come true." Her tone of voice was that of a little girl who had the best dream of her life. Her siblings just smiled and nodded their heads in understanding.

Just then, the group heard a set of footsteps pounding up the stairs. "Emmett." Alice giggled and shook her head. When her dopey brother stuck his head in the door and gave a huge smile. "Anyone wanna go huntin with me?" Rosalie was first in her reply. "I'll go. I'm starving." "Yeah me too." Tanya agreed as she and Rosalie went to join Emmett in the doorway. "You guys coming?" Alice looked out the window before turning to face her brother Jasper who shrugged and went over to the group. "C'mon Alice!" Tanya went over to her and grabbed her hand before blurring out the door and down the stairs.

The next day the Cullen's were surprised to see that it was sunny out for once in the great city of Forks. All the children, except for two was jumping with joy for the fact that they could miss school for the day. Jasper was sitting on the couch playing video games with Emmett and Alice was pacing throughout the entire house. "Ugh! When is this day going to be over?" Jasper growled as he could feel the anger that was rising in his sisters body. He had an immense control over his emotions however for when he beat Emmett at the latest round of street fighter, it was the boulder of a boy that threw the controller on the ground. "Hey no fair! You cheated Jazz!" The empath who was trying to get a hold of the emotions running through his mind, suddenly shot up off of the couch and got in his brothers face. "How the hell did I cheat Emmett? Please enlighten me!" Emmett ducked his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry Jasper. You know I just hate to lose." Jasper took a deep breath and patted his brother on the shoulder. "It's alright Emmett. You don't lose all the time. You pick me to play games with because you know I give you a challenge." Emmett picked his head up and smiled. "Yeah, I guess I do." He looked over at Alice and saw her pacing. "Hey, you ok pixie? You look a little on edge." Alice looked over at her brother and just smiled. "Yeah Em. I'm fine. Just got a little bit of cabin fever I guess. I'm gonna go for a run ok? I can't be in this house much longer." Emmett looked at his sister with concern in his eyes but he let it go. "Ok Alice just be careful." Alice who was by the sliding glass door at this time, opened the door and said, "Always." She smiled and blurred out the door and into the forest.

As she ran, Alice thought about her choices concerning Bella Swan. She could one, stay away from the girl. It would protect her from the Volturi, but it would drive Alice insane. Or she could tell her everything about herself and her family. Alice laughed at her second option and decided against it. But Alice knew she couldn't hide her secret from the girl much longer. Everything about Bella's life threatened to expose her secret. Especially the wolf boy, Jacob she thought his name was. That boy would most likely expose her and her family before she had the chance to explain what and who they were. Alice was worried about that. 'Oh Bella, what am I gonna do about you?' She thought as she kept running. The pixie kept running through the forest, dodging the trees and upturned roots until she came to a halt. Alice was standing in the middle of a field with that was littered with green grass and flowers of all different kinds. She remembered where she was and she smiled at the sky and just relished in the feeling of the sun on her skin. Alice looked to the sky and whispered, "Thank you" before letting herself fall to the ground on her back. She began to make 'grass angels' as she laughed in excitement at the sight of her new get away spot. Alice breathed in the scent of everything around her. From the grass to the flowers and the trees, she cherished everything. "Thank you Eli. For giving me another chance at life." Alice looked up at the heavens and imagined the face of her Sire looking down upon her. "I need to make the most of this life. If I let my mate slip away I will never ever forgive myself." Alice got up off of the ground and started running in the direction of the school. She knew it would almost be time for all the students to go home and she wanted to catch a glimpse of the girl she thought so fondly of.

Bella Swan was tapping her pencil on her desk looking at the clock upon the wall in her math class. 'Just a few more minutes till school ends Bella. Keep it together now.' The entire school day was free of all the Cullen children and it drove Bella crazy. Not only could she not see the pixie girl but she couldn't get any information on how she was doing or if she was even still sick. Bella was on edge the whole day and it aggravated her. Angela was feeling the same way about Jasper though and it was kinda cute. The two girls were distant at lunch and didn't say a word to each other in art class. It was a weird day for both of them. The seconds seemed to go by in slow motion when the last minute of the day was upon them. 'Five, four, three, two, one.' Bella jumped slightly when she heard the bell rang and the rest of the student body made it way to their cars in the parking lot, or the busses in front of the school.

As she got up out of her seat and made her way out the door, Bella looked behind her and saw Angela still sitting at her desk with her chin in her hand, looking out the window. She went over to the girl and patted her on the shoulder. "You ok Ange?" Angela looked up to see Bella's face smiling stiffly down at her. She knew that Bella was feeling the same strain that she herself was feeling. "Yeah, Bella I'm ok. Just thinking about some stuff." "Jasper again?" Angela ducked her head. "Yeah. It's weird. I can't stop thinking about him. I wonder how he's doing." Bella looked out the window and followed her friend's line of sight. Then suddenly a bright light flashed in front of her eyes. It was there at the tree line for a split second but then it was gone. "C'mon Ange, you want me to give you a ride home?" Angela looked at her friend and smiled. "Sure, that'd be really great actually." The two girls made their way out of the room and out of the two double doors leading to the parking lot. As they made their way to Bella's truck, Bella saw the bright shining light once more. Angela was about to get into the big red truck but Bella stopped her. "Hang on, I'm gonna go check something out." Angela tilted her head to the side in confusion but let her friend walk over to the tree line.

Alice watched as Bella walked over to where she was hiding in the tree line. 'Oh my god, she's coming over here. How did she see me?' Then she looked up at the sky and saw the sun. "Oh shit!" She started backing away in fear of being caught. Alice backed up to the point where she thought she hit a tree but when someone put their arms around her, she jumped and was in attack mode. "Jeeze Jasper!" She yelled at her brother who held up his hands in a mock surrender. "What are you doing here?" Jasper stuttered as he spoke. "Well Ali, I...I..." The empath tried to formulate a usable sentence but found he couldn't. "I came here to check up on Angela." He finally said hanging his head to the point where the only thing you saw was the top of his hair. "Why would you come to check up on her?" Alice asked as she tried to answer the question in her own mind. She thought about the many moments she caught Jasper staring over at Bella's table with his eyes set on the four eyed girl. It was the same look that Alice herself had in her eyes when she looked at Bella. Then she realized. "You like her don't you." Jasper looked up and nodded his head. "I feel drawn to her Alice. I feel like I wanna get to know her and tell her all about me. I can't stay away from her. Like the first day of school, I smelled her scent when she walked through the door and my demon and I came to a mutual agreement. Angela would not come to harm as long as I was around." Alice thought about what he was saying for a long time. "I feel the same way about Bella. Like I can't stay away from her or I'll go crazy. Both me and my demon want to get to know her, be her friend as it were." Jasper nodded in agreement. "But right now we have a problem." "What's that Ali?" Alice pointed behind her and said, "My mate is coming this way and I'm not really ready to tell her my secret quite yet." Jaspers eyes widened as he saw the human girl walking toward theming they both blurred away.

As they ran, Jasper asked, "Did she see you?" Alice smiled nervously and said, "Well, I think she saw me when the sun hit my skin for only a moment." "I knew it was a bad idea to let you go alone." Jasper sighed. "Oh relax Jazz, I'm fine. She's gonna find out sooner or later." "But you would rather have it be later rather than sooner wouldn't you?" Alice nodded and kept running. To be honest, she was ashamed. Ashamed of her fear, of her own cowardice. It wasn't who she was. Alice was supposed to be the fun loving pixie that loved the company of others. Jasper and Alice ran until they came upon a group of deer. Alice's demon salivated at the sight of the herd and she crouched so that the leader couldn't see or hear her. Jasper watched as Alice got into stealth mode and surveyed the area around her. Being a former member of the confederate army, the boy was impressed at the girl's self-control. He knew that she felt the urge to just attack the deer on sight, much like Emmett and the bears he would hunt, but Alice was too smart for that and so was her prey.

As Alice surveyed the area around her, she kept her eyes on the large buck that we accompanying the group. She could feel her control slipping as she smelled the blood coursing through the animal's veins. She was hungry and needed to hunt for the day tomorrow. Alice couldn't lose control tomorrow. They were going back to school. The pixie was very excited and at that thought she pounced and got the huge buck by its hind end. Jasper got a nearby doe and together they broke the animal's necks so they wouldn't suffer the pain of their bite. As the blood poured into the girl's mouth, Alice moaned at the taste of it. She didn't know why she favored deer blood so much. It was sweet and rich all at the same time. Most of her family didn't care for it. Alice believed it was the fact that she kind of resembled a deer with her grace and elegance. As Alice fed off of the buck, she realized that the scent of his blood was the same scent as Bella's. Sweet and rich, and pure. She realized that but the demon never arose to speak. That's when she knew that her demon didn't just want Bella for her blood. When the two drained their prey they cleaned up their mess then blurred back toward the house.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Saving Grace

As Bella drove home that day, she thought about the bright light she saw in the forest. It was kind of like the same light she saw in her dream. But how could that be? She couldn't believe that it could be Alice watching her. She dropped Angela off at her house before she headed home. When she got there, her father's car was in the drive way and she was happy he was home. Bella got out of her truck and went inside before dropping her keys on the counter and went to grab a coke out of the fridge. "Hey dad." She said to him as he was glued to the baseball game on the TV. "Hey Bells. How did school go today?" Bella sighed before replying. "Really uneventful actually. The sun was out and I hated it. I stayed inside all day." Charlie shrugged and said, "Well it's probably because of all your time in Arizona. You simply just got tired of the sun. It's a lot different here Bells." Bella nodded and opened her can. She joined her father on the couch and watched the game with him. Bella loved watching sports with her dad. Watching was one thing but playing was another. Since she was so clumsy all the time she was really afraid to play any type of sport for fear that she would brake something in her or in someone else.

The game lasted a couple of hours and when it ended, Bella had offered to make dinner for her and her father. She looked in all the cupboards and when she found a package of spaghetti pasta and sauce, she put the water on to boil. Bella was really proud of herself when she successfully made dinner without an incident. The pasta was done in about ten minutes and they sat down at the kitchen table while they ate. Bella felt the urge to ask her father a question so she did. "Hey dad, what do you know about the Cullen's?" Charlie shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well they came here not long before you did Bells. We haven't had really much of an incident so there was really no need to meet the doctor until now." "What do you mean dad?" Charlie looked at his daughter and said, "Dr Cullen is also the medical examiner at the hospital here. He determined the cause of death for the girl the coroners brought in from the forest." Charlie got really quiet after that and Bella came to pat him on the shoulder. "It's alright dad. You don't have to talk about it anymore. I was just curious." The man smiled at his daughter. "It's ok Bella. I think I'm just gonna head upstairs and hit the hay. Just pop those dishes in the dishwasher and I'll take care of them when I wake up tomorrow." Bella nodded and stared cleaning up the kitchen.

After Bella finished cleaning up the kitchen, she headed upstairs to check up on her email. She was hoping that she had gotten a reply from her mother by now. Bella opened up the laptop and turned it on, and as it rebooted, she thought about how much she missed the pixie today. How much she missed her eyes, her scent, and the coldness of her skin. It didn't seem at all possible but the freezing temperature of Alice's skin made Bella feel warm. Very warm. She thought about Alice's hands and her voice as it whispered in her ear, and she couldn't help but lean back in the chair she was sitting in and close her eyes hoping to see Alice behind them. Bella smiled sleepily as she saw the amber gold eyes of the girl in the darkness behind her eyes. She imagined Alice touching her, holding her and it sent a heat to her belly and down further. She imagined Alice whispering sweet nothing's in her ear and it sent her into overdrive. Bella didn't even notice as her own hand made its way down to the waistband of her jeans. 'Bella' the dream pixie whispered to her as she leaned down to kiss her on the lips. Bella moaned as she felt the girl's lips on her own. As her hand made its way past the barrier of her jeans, she began rubbing herself through her panties. 'Alice' she moaned out-loud to the girl. The pixie smiled against her lips and straddled her waist. 'What are you doing to me?' Bella whispered to her daydream. Alice smiled and said, 'I'm not doing anything to you my love, it's your daydream.' Bella smiled shyly and ducked her head. Alice picked her head up with the tips of her fingers. 'Hey now none of that darling. There's nothing wrong with daydreaming about someone you love. I do the same thing with you all the time.' 'Really?' Bella asked, with a hopeful tone in her voice. Alice giggled before replying. 'Of course I do silly, don't you see the way I look at you? I may deny it if you ask me though because I would do that sort of thing. But you might wanna take your hand out of your pants before your dad comes out of the bathroom.' Just then, Bella heard a voice far away calling out her name. It was her dad's voice. 'Too late. I'm sorry darling.' Alice said before pecking the girl on the lips. 'I'll see you soon.'

Bella's eyes snapped open to see the shocked face of her father standing in the doorway. Her hand was still firmly in her pants. The girl blushed fiercely and took it out before wiping it off on her pant leg. Bella got up and shut the door and stood with her back to it and growled in frustration and embarrassment. Completely forgetting about the computer, Bella went to her bed and lay down upon it with her face in her pillow. She wanted to cry of frustration. What was this girl doing to her? Bella didn't feel normal, she didn't feel like herself and it scared her. But a little fear never hurt anyone. Feeling the events of the day come over her, Bella closed her eyes and surrendered herself to the sandman.

In the cover of darkness, a short figure made its way across the grass and up the tree in the Swan's yard and into Bella's bedroom. The girl never locked her window at night and that was an advantage to a vampire like Alice Cullen. Alice smelled the room and was overcome with the scent of Bella so powerful and heady that she couldn't restrain herself from moaning out-loud. She immediately covered her mouth in fear that Bella had heard her. 'What have you been up to Bella?' Alice asked to the empty room. She smelled the room once more to see if there was any other presence there that day to make Bella smell this good. There was nothing but the sleeping girls scent in the room. 'Isn't it obvious, you twit? She was masturbating!' Alice's demon growled at her and her eyes went wide. 'God what I wouldn't give to have Edwards power right now.' A few moments of standing in the far corner of the girl's room, Alice didn't need her brother's power to find out what Bella was dreaming of. "Alice." Bella moaned in her sleep. Then the delectable scent came over the room once more. 'Oh my god. She's dreaming about me. In a sexual manner.' She could almost see her demon roll her eyes stating the obvious. 'What are you waiting for little Alice? Go over there and take her.' Alice shook her head. 'Why the hell not?! She's wanting you. She wants you to touch her. She wants you to make her feel good and all you can do is shake your pretty little head.' Alice spoke to her demon then, 'I don't trust myself with her yet. What if I hurt her?' The demon was silent and that meant she agreed with her. Alice's demon didn't want to hurt the girl that was writhing in her sleep. She was really enjoying the show in front of her. 'You're enjoying this a little too much aren't you?' The demon laughed. 'And you're not?' Alice had to admit, watching Bella writhe and squirm wanting her made her feel a certain warmth she had never felt before. 'We have to go. Now.' Alice whispered to the demon as she opened the window to leave. "Alice! No! Please don't go!" Bella whined. Alice turned around and held an unneeded breath in fear that the girl had awakened hearing the window open. She smiled seeing Bella still sleeping. The pixie went over to the sleeping form and whispered, "You'll never be without me, my Bella." Alice took a risk and kissed the girl on her forehead before tucking the covers around her and making a hasty retreat out the window. "God I can't wait till tomorrow." She said as she ran back home.

The next morning Bella woke up with a sheet of sweat covering her entire body and a wet spot underneath her. She blushed to the point where her entire body from her head to her toes was red. She got up out of bed and took her sheets off of her bed to toss them in the washer. "Man I gotta take a shower now." Bella whispered as she stripped and wrapped herself in a towel to walk over to the bathroom. As the hot water washed over her, she thought about the night before. The dream she had was the same that she had while sitting in front of her computer. Only without the interruption from her father. Bella knew she touched herself both times and to be honest, now she didn't care. But there was something odd about the dream during the night. Near the end of it, when she begged Alice not to leave, Bella could've sworn she heard Alice's voice. Her voice far away, telling her she'll never be without her. Then she felt the pixie kiss her forehead and tuck her into her bed. At least that what she thought she felt. Bella didn't know what was going on at this point. When she was done with her shower, she put some deodorant on and went back into her bedroom to get dressed for school. She looked outside her window and was thankful when she didn't see her father's police cruiser in the driveway. Bella dressed in a long sleeve grey shirt, another pair of jeans and her brown zip up hoodie.

Bella got her bag and went down the stairs to head out her front door. She took her keys out of her pocket but as soon as she stepped on the pavement leading to her truck, she slipped on a piece of ice and fell on her back. "Ow! Damn ice!" Bella stepped next to her truck and found that there were chains wrapped around the tires. 'Ghetto snow tires. Thanks dad.' She thought as she got in and started it up.

When Bella got to school she found the group that had Angela, Jessica, Lauren , Mike, and Eric. They were also joined by another jock, Tyler. He played basketball for the Spartans and he was really tall. Bella got out of her truck and went over to her best friend. The two girls gently touched foreheads and smiled. Jessica spoke up. "Awe how cute. Are you two going out now?" The girl spoke with disgust in her voice. Angela blushed and ducked her head and Bella decided to interject. "For your information Jessica, Angela has her heart set out for another." Jessica's ears perked up at the statement. "Oohh who is he Ange. Please tell me." Just then Bella and Angela looked over at the silver Volvo and the monstrous jeep pull into the school parking lot. Both girls' hearts started racing, hoping to see the two individuals that haunted their thoughts. Out of the Volvo came Edward and Tanya, then out of the back seat, Alice and Jasper walked out with smiles on their faces. Bella watched as Alice smiled at her and her breathing and everything around her stopped. Time itself seemed to stop as the pixie and her brother walked up to the group. Bella looked over at her best friend and it looked like the poor girl was going to feint. Jasper was staring at her with a look in his eye that could only be clarified as one thing. Love and loneliness. Bella knew that Angela had the immense urge to run over and hug the boy. The two friends locked eyes and found the mutual permission granted to each of them.

Angela ran over to the blonde Cullen and hugged him around the neck. Jasper was shocked by the display but he relished in the girls warm body. The boy could feel some powerful emotions now. Love and security from Angela, doubt and wonder from Bella, and love and happiness from his pixie of a sister. When Alice and Bella came face to face with each other once more, Alice spoke. "H-hey Bella. You doing alright?" Bella nodded and said, "Yeah Alice, I'm doing just fine thanks. How are you doing? Are you feeling any better?" Alice smiled at the girls concern. The bell rang and the four started walking to the double doors of the school. Bella looked and saw Angela and Jasper holding hands and wanted to cry from joy. She looked over to the girl next to her and saw she had the same look on her face. "Do you want me to walk you to class?" Bella smiled and nodded her head. "I have gym right now. Then its history and English before lunch." If Alice's heart was still beating it would've skipped in her chest. "I have English before lunch too." The two girls walked and talked about their lives. Bella didn't know why but she felt like she could tell Alice everything. She told the pixie about her life in Phoenix, her parents' divorce, and just the little things about herself. Alice did the same. She told Bella of her life in Alaska, and her father being a doctor and just about her siblings and growing up adopted. The two girls stayed close together when they had the same class and they instantly missed each other when they left.

The day passed by like no other. Bella and Alice had never felt such joy in their lives. Alice and Jasper were even invited to eat lunch at Bella's table. Jasper sat next to Angela and Alice sat close to Bella. Angela and Jasper showed many displays of affection short of kissing one another. They hugged and held hands and looked at each other with such love in each other's eyes that is surprised the two girls but they didn't question it. Alice knew why this came so easily to Jasper and Angela. They were soul mates. Jasper knew it and in time so would her best friend. It was only going to be a matter of time until Alice would find the strength to tell Bella her secret.

At the end of the day, Bella and Angela were in a state of pure bliss. Angela had Jasper's affection and Bella knew more about Alice than anyone at that school. She felt so grateful to the girl and waved over at her. The pixie waved back and smiled as she stood with her family. Jasper, who had yet to say goodbye kissed Angela on the cheek before joining his siblings. The group watched the display and called Angela over to them. "I'll see you later ok Bella?" Bella nodded and put her headphones in her ears. Over the blaring music, she couldn't hear anything. Not even her friend Tyler going to his van and starting it up.

A few minutes later Tyler began to lose control of the van on the slippery ice. Alice watched in horror as it careened out of control. As it sped over toward Bella she noticed that the girl had her headphones in and was facing her truck so she couldn't hear a thing. She looked over at Edward as if asking for permission to save her mate. Edward, with Tanya in his arms nodded to his sister. So with one last look over at her family, the only member with a confused look on their face was Emmett, Alice blurred over to Bella hoping to stop the van before it impaled her.

Bella who was unable to hear anything at the moment was smiling and listening to her music thinking about her day. It was so amazing. Spending time with Alice and her brother. Jasper was really a nice guy and seemed to love Angela to pieces. Still she finally got to know a little bit more about Alice Cullen and her family. Bella wanted to jump for joy but she settled for just taking one last glance at her pixie. When she turned around she jumped and almost screamed seeing Tyler's van speeding towards her. Bella squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the crushing blow. She felt like she was going to faint and she fell to her knees. The girl waited for the killing blow of the van but what she felt was a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders and an ice cold pair of lips pressing against her neck. Bella opened her eyes and looked next to her seeing spiky hair and pale white skin. "Alice?" She whispered. The pixie looked up into Bella's eyes and said, "Yes. Are you ok Bella?" Bella only nodded and as the two heard screaming and panicking voices around them, Alice whispered. "I'll see you soon Bella I promise." The girl nodded and watched as the pixie pushed the van off of her tiny frame and ran out towards the forest.

Bella watched as the girl that saved her ran away not wanting anyone to see the miracle she had just performed. She wanted to run after her but her legs felt like Jell-O and when she tried to get up, she fell on her back once more. Tyler was the first one to reach the shocked teenager. "Oh my god Bella are you ok? I'm so sorry. Holy shit!" The boy exclaimed as he looked at the side of his beloved van. A gigantic dent was formed right by the center of the frame. Bella looked over toward the trees and saw a small figure in the distance. She could feel Alice's eyes meeting her own and she could tell that they had sadness and worry in them. As Tyler dialed 911 Bella whispered so quietly that he couldn't hear her. "Oh Alice."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Meeting Dr. Cullen

When the ambulance came for her, Bella knew her father would be right behind them. The ride over to the hospital was short and uneventful. The aid in the back with her asked her a lot of questions; like what her name was, her date of birth, where she was and all that happiness. They asked her multiple times so it was rather annoying. The one thing that really got Bella though was the fact that Alice, the pixie of a girl that haunted Bella's every waking thought and her every dream, had saved her from Tyler's gigantic monster of a van. Alice was literally cased in the metal frame of the van and she survived. They both walked away without a scratch. This whole thing of Bella being in an ambulance to begin with was ridiculous.

When they got to the hospital, Bella was taken out of the vehicle on a stretcher and it was more than the poor girl could take. So when her father caught up with the group she spoke up. "Dad-" Charlie interrupted her saying, "What happened Bella? Are you alright?" Bella didn't know how to answer his first question, but she could answer the second. "Whoa dad, slow down. I'm fine. I don't even know why I'm here. I hate hospitals. Can I please get off of this thing?" Charlie instructed the ambulance techs to at least get his daughter a wheel chair and wheeled her into the exam room himself. A man with bleach blonde hair met with them. "Hey Carlisle." Charlie spoke as he shook hands with the rather young looking attractive doctor. "Hello Charlie. I got the call about Bella only a few moments ago." He walked over to a vacant hospital bed and helped Bella sit upon it. "Are you doing alright Bella? I heard you had a rough day today." The girl nodded as the man examined her. He took record of her heartbeat first. She suspected it was through the roof at this point, reason being was because, she was sitting in front of Alice's adopted father if she wasn't mistaken. The only resemblance the two had were their amber eyes. 'I wonder if they really are related in some way. Maybe an uncle or something.' Bella thought as she stared at the man writing the information down on a sheet of paper.

The doctor shined a light in her eyes next just to make sure her sight was ok. "No blurry vision or anything Bella?" He asked as he took the light away. Then it was her blood pressure. She cringed a little as the strap tightened on her arm. Carlisle smiled and said, "Sorry Bella. I know it's a little uncomfortable." the girl smiled weakly at the man and tucked a stand of hair behind her ear. "If I may ask sir-" Carlisle interrupted her. "Oh Bella please call me Carlisle. Sir or Mr. Cullen just makes me feel old." He chuckled and let the girl continue. "If I may ask Carlisle, have you heard from Alice at all? She-" Bella thought about telling the man the truth and thought against it. "She pushed me out of the way when the van came. I would really like to thank her." Carlisle smiled apologetically. "I haven't heard from her yet, but when I do see her, I'll be sure to send her your way." Bella thanked the young doctor and let him continue his checkup. There was nothing but a little scratch on Bella's knee from when she fell on the ground. Carlisle just gave her some anti-biotic ointment so that it wouldn't scar. With Bella's luck she would forget to put it on and it would scar. Just after he gave her the ok to go home, he got a ring on his pager. "I'm sorry, I have to take this. I'll let Alice know you want to talk to her alright. It was a pleasure to finally meet you Bella. Charlie has told me nothing but good things about you." He walked away after shaking Charlie's hand to tend to his page.

Charlie hugged his daughter around the shoulder and said, "Let's go home Bells." Bella nodded in full agreement and headed out the two double doors leading out to the hallway. A few feet away from the exam room Bella began to hear raised voices. Some were very familiar and one was one she hadn't heard before. She turned her head to look around the corner and Carlisle was there talking to Edward, his daughter Rosalie and Alice! Alice was there talking to her father. Bella looked to see an angry look on Edwards face and Alice looked scared and sad at the same time and Rosalie looked angry but only at Edward. Carlisle had his back to her so she couldn't see him. Bella couldn't hear what they were talking about but she had a feeling it had something to do with Alice saving her. She wanted to go to the young pixie girl but with all the tension in the hallway at that point, she thought against it. While the group talked Bella walked passed with her head down just in case they looked at her. She had to jog a little bit to catch up with her dad but she did take a chance to look over her shoulder and watched as the group walked through the double doors. Alice being the last one, looked over her shoulder as well meeting Bella's gaze. Bella's heart almost stopped in her chest as she looked into Alice's eyes. They were almost black. A thin ring of amber surrounded her black as night pupils. Everything froze in that moment and Bella would give anything to just go to the girl and hug her, thank her, anything, but she knew that they both really needed to talk. So as she kept walking further away, Bella made it a point to confront the pixie next week at the start of school.

The next thing on her list was when she went over to Port Angelus tomorrow, she would go to the library to check up on that Quileute legends book that Jacob told her about. There was something up with the Cullen's. The fact that Alice had protected her from a speeding van was the one thing that really threw her off. There was also the little things too that made Bella a little suspicious of the Cullen family. The ice cold skin, their eyes changing color. It was all very odd but it didn't scare Bella away from her feelings for Alice. Nothing would be able to do that. She felt so much for the pixie. So much for Alice Cullen, and she was sure that Alice felt the same way but she was just afraid to tell her a certain secret. Then a realization hit Bella. What about Jasper? What if her best friend didn't realize the differences, the little things that made her boyfriend seem a little strange? Of course she knew that Angela would always feel that way about the blonde Cullen but it made Bella wonder if Jasper told her his little secret. Bella was determined to find out the Cullen's secret. She had to admit that she was a little afraid but she needed to know all about Alice. She needed to know about her family.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Secrets Revealed.

When Bella awoke the next morning, she groaned realizing what day it was. It was Saturday. It was the day that Bella and Angela both agreed to go to Port Angelus with Jessica and Lauren. "God I hate shopping." Bella spoke to the room. When she sat up in her bed she got a chill. She looked over to the window and saw it was open. Bella didn't remember leaving it open but she didn't question it. She had a feeling of why it was open but she had hoped that the answer would soon reveal itself. Bella looked at her phone once more and saw that it was about 8:30 am and she had enough time to take a shower, so she grabbed a towel and headed over to the bathroom. The door was closed and she heard the shower already running so she decided to grab a quick breakfast so Charlie could finish his own shower. A few minutes later Bella was just about to finish her cereal when Charlie came down, dressed in his long sleeve button down shirt and jeans. She had to admit, she got her fashion sense from her father. "You're up early on a Saturday Bells. What's the occasion?" Charlie chuckled. Bella groaned and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm going shopping with a few girls from school." That's when Charlie busted out laughing. Bella rolled her eyes and headed upstairs to the bathroom with her father's laughter following her.

It was around 9:30 when Bella stepped out of the shower. Just as she was getting dressed she heard her phone vibrate and when she looked at it, she saw that she was getting a call from Angela. "Hey Ange." she greeted her best friend. "Hey Bella. You ready for today?" "To be honest, I'm really not." Bella said as she put her pants on, holding the phone to her shoulder with the side of her face. "I know after yesterday, you deserve a rest from running around. Do you want me to tell Jessica you don't wanna go?" Angela asked. Bella really thought about it for a good minute. On the one hand, she could stay home, get some rest and hang out with her dad. On the other, she could go and take that chance to go over to the library and check out the book of Quileute legends. Bella was a little bummed that she hadn't talked to Jacob since the day they talked. She was gonna make it a point to hang out with him tomorrow if he wanted to see her. "Naw Ange. I'll go. I need to head over to the library today anyway." "Ok Bells. I'll see you soon then. I think Jessica and Lauren are coming to pick me up now. They should be here really soon." Bella smiled and said goodbye. "Alright, I'll see you soon." The town girls hung up the phone and Bella continued to get ready for her day.

Jessica, Lauren and Angela picked Bella up at around ten o'clock. Right on time. They had to honk the horn of their car to get the girl to come out of her house. When she came out the door Angela smiled a genuine smile and Jessica and Lauren had one of those smiles that just kinda creeped you out. The drive over to town was relatively quiet. Bella just looked out the window and looked at the scenery instead of gossiping with the two girls in the front of the car. She wondered what Alice was doing right now. Was she thinking about her? Was she spending time with her family? What was she doing? By the time she was done with her internal questioning, the four girls pulled in to a parking space in front of one of the shops in town. It was a dress shop. Bella rolled her eyes just as she walked through the doorway. 'God please kill me now.' She thought as she entered the shop.

Most of the time Bella sat on one of the window sills facing the street while the girls tried on their dresses. She looked out the window a lot thinking about the Cullen's and their traits. The paleness of their skin, their amber eyes-like gold. "Hey Bella! This dress would look really cute on you!" Bella heard Jessica's voice ring through the space between them. She looked at the girl holding a cornflower blue, halter type dress. Bella wasn't a fan of dresses to begin with but she decided to humor the girl and took the dress from her to try it on. She ventured into the dressing room and stripped her clothes to slip the over rated piece of fabric on her body. She put her feet in and brought the halter loop over her head. When Bella looked at herself in the mirror, she gasped and kind of jumped a little. She actually looked good. 'Well this is unexpected.' Bella thought as she smoothed her hands over the fabric. She starred at the dress for a good minute till she moved to take it off.

Bella walked out of the dressing room, walked over to Angela and smiled at her. They both walked up to the counter to pay for their dresses and walked out the door with Jessica and Lauren. The four decided that they would go to a restaurant to get something to eat. By the time they walked out of the shop, it was almost dark. When they got to the front door of the restaurant, Bella took a look across the street and saw the library almost calling to her. This one was odd because it was still open past sunset. She touched Angela's shoulder and told her that she was going to the library real quick to check out a book. Angela nodded her head and told her to be careful before letting her go. Bella jogged across the street and walked through the door of the library. When she walked into the building, the librarian greeted her. She was an older woman with frosted blonde hair and glasses. "Hello dear. How can I help you tonight? Are you looking for anything in particular?" Bella thought about telling the woman why she was there and decided she looked nice enough and asked her. "Can you tell me where the book of Quileute legends is?" The woman thought about it for a moment and smiled before saying, "Oh yes. We actually just got it back. School project dear?" Bella just nodded in response as the librarian went to the return bin and pulled out the old looking book and set it on the counter. "You look new here, can I sign you up for a library card?" Bella smiled and nodded her head. After she gave the required information, the librarian scanned the book and handed it to her. "Here you go dear. Enjoy it and good luck on your project." Bella thanked the woman and walked out the door.

When she began walking back to the restaurant the sun was down and darkness covered the street, except for a few select spots. Bella suspected that the girls had made their way back to the car on the other side of the small shopping center and decided to take her time getting back to them. As she walked, Bella heard a couple of low sinister voices behind her and chanced a look as to who was possibly following her. Three men who looked a little of the unsavory type, were walking behind her and they were coming faster. "Hey baby, wait up a second." Bella started walking faster. When the men came up behind her, she started to run. She ran as fast as she could and in the panic, she couldn't recognize where she was and she screamed for help. Bella could feel the breath of a man on the back of her neck one minute and the next she heard a scream and the breath was gone. She stopped and looked behind her and saw that the two other men that were chasing her were still after her. That's when she saw two bright headlights attached to a canary yellow Porsche.

When the car turned to reveal its passenger side door, the driver opened the window and Bella was shocked to see who was inside. "Alice?" The little pixie did not look happy. "Get in the car Bella." The girl outside of the car still didn't believe what was happening or that Alice would even have such an expensive car. "Alice? What the hell?" Alice growled and said, "We don't have time for questions Bella, just get in the fucking car." Bella did as she was told, opened the passenger side door and got her seatbelt on. She almost forgot about the book she had just taken out of the library and prayed she had held on to it as she ran. "Is this what you're looking for?" Alice asked as she held the book in front of Bella's face. When Bella reached for the book, her fingers brushed against the pixies and she once again felt the shivering cold skin of her hand. The yellow Porsche that was still running sped off into the distance as the two other men caught up to the two seemingly defenseless women. There was nothing but silence in the car as Alice drove the way back to Bella's house. "You know where I live?" Bella asked. Alice thought about how she would respond. She looked at the book in Bella's lap and knew what it was. She knew that Bella would what she and her family were in a matter of hours. Alice knew that she would be able to keep her secret for only a little while longer. "My dad has it on file at the house." Bella seemed satisfied with her answer for there was nothing else said on the way back to her house.

When the yellow Porsche pulled up to the house by the forest, Alice and Bella sat in silence for nearly an eternity. "Alice-" Bella spoke making the pixie jump. Alice looked over at Bella with pitch black eyes. She reached out with a firm hand to touch the pixies face staring into her dark eyes. When Bella's hand was a hair away from her face, Alice grabbed her arm and took a deep unneeded breath. "Bella, I know you want answers and you'll get most of them in that book, but right now you need to go inside. I'm not safe to be around right now. I'll come by in the morning and we'll talk more ok?" Alice brought the girls hand to her face and kissed the heel of it-feeling Bella shiver-before letting it go. "Go Bella, I promise I'll be here in the morning when you wake up." Bella nodded her head before opening the door of the car. "Just be careful getting home Alice." The pixie smiled. "I'm always careful Bells. I'll see you in the morning. Think of me." Bella nodded and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I always think of you." Alice smiled, started the car and drove off into the distance.

Bella walked into her house and found it empty. "Dad?" She called out. When she didn't get an answer, Bella shrugged her shoulders and thought, 'He must be working the late shift tonight.' She grabbed a soda from the refrigerator and saw the note on the door confirming her suspicion. She ran up the stairs to her room with the book of Quileute legends under her arm. When she got to her room, she set the book down on her desk and sat in the chair in front of it. Bella opened the book and at the index she found a phrase that caught her eye. 'The Cold Ones.' She turned to the page and began reading. As she read, everything began to make sense. At first Bella thought it was crazy, but it began to sink in as she finished the passage. The ice cold skin, the color changing eyes, the strength and speed. Everything added up. Alice Cullen and her family were vampires.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: I know what you are.

That night when Alice arrived at home, she was greeted by an unhappy sight. Her entire family was sitting in the living room all with concerned looks on their faces. Edwards was a more pissed look than concerned. His voice was the first one she heard entering the room. "You told her?!" Edward growled. "You promised me, swore to me that you wouldn't!" Tanya put her arm on her husband's shoulder to try and calm him but he just shrugged it off and started pacing the room. Alice rolled her eyes at her brother's overreaction. "Oh Edward would you please relax. I haven't told her anything. Bella wants to figure it out on her own. She had the book of Quileute legends in her hands when I picked her up." Edward turned to her again. "And that brings me to the other issue at hand. You physically harmed a human being. You threw that man against a wall and nearly broke his neck." Alice hissed and blurred in front of her brother. She was in his face at this point. "That scum of a human being was about to rape my mate. You didn't see what they would have done to her if I hadn't been there to help her Edward." She looked over at Rosalie remembering both her vision and the story that her sister told her of when she was turned. Rosalie saw the look on the pixies face and hid her own in Emmett's shoulder. Edward read Alice's mind and immediately regretted his words. "I'm sorry Alice. I didn't know."

Esme got up from the couch next to Carlisle and went to hug her youngest daughter. "You did the right thing Alice. I'm proud of you." She whispered in her ear. Alice scoffed and said, "For what, almost killing a man?" The pixie had tears in her eyes at this point, but she knew they would never fall. "No." Esme said. "For having the self-control not to." Emmett nodded and wrapped his arms tighter around his distressed wife. "I would've done the same thing Ali. Only I would've killed him." Alice wormed herself out of her mother's hold and began going up the stairs to her room, whispering as she climbed. "There's so much blood on my hands already Emmett. I do not wish for anymore spilled because of me." Alice got to her room and shut the door behind her. She went over to her bed and dry sobbed into her soft pillow wishing it was Bella's soft skin. "I couldn't let him take you Bella, it would've killed the last of the humanity I had left in me." She was thankful when she didn't feel the wave of calm coming over her because she felt that she needed to feel this pain in her chest. Alice felt that she needed to feel this because it made her feel alive. It made her feel human. Even though most of humanity would see her as a monster.

After a few moments of sulking in her bed, Alice decided to take out her sketch pad and draw something. Anything to take her mind off of the vision she had earlier that night. The pixie took a moment to go through her memories and found the perfect image to draw. She went to her desk and took a piece of charcoal out of a bag and began drawing the outline of a face. This drawing had to be perfect. The eyes were next, then the lips, hair, and other necessary background items came last. With her enhanced speed, Alice was done with the drawing in a matter of seconds. She leaned back to see the drawing as a whole and what she saw there brought tears to her eyes. Not because of the drawing itself but because of the subject. Years had gone by without a single glimpse of the girl in the drawing. Now that it was here right in front of her the only thing she could do was cry out. After projecting the sob throughout the entire house, Alice's head dropped onto her arms and she continued to cry. She heard two pairs of footsteps come crashing up to her room and when she heard the door open, she saw her sisters in her doorway. "What's wrong Alice? Oh my god are you ok?" Rosalie asked from the doorway while Tanya went to her side and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Alice just continued to cry. Not saying a word to any of them. She just looked at the two blondes and then back at the drawing in front of her. Tanya looked into her sister's eyes and was shocked at what she saw. She reached up to touch her face and came back with wetness on her fingertips. "Ali, you're crying." Rosalie came up beside the two and repeated the same action that Tanya did moments ago.

Alice was shocked at what her two sisters were saying. She reached up to her face and jumped when she touched her wet cheek. The pixie looked down at the drawing with wonder in her eyes. "Who's that Ali?" Tanya asked as she picked up the picture of the young girl. Alice walked over to Tanya and took the sketch from her hands and held it gently in her own. "This is my sister Katie. When she was younger." Rosalie and Tanya starred at her with a look of realization. "Oh. You told us about her before. You still keeping tabs on her family?" Tanya asked. Alice nodded her head. "Yeah. My great great grandniece is having a baby soon. A boy she thinks. She's going to name him after my father Michael." Alice touched the picture of her sister with such grace and care and the tears finally stopped flowing down her face. She wiped the wet tracks off of her face. A smile formed on Tanya's face and she hugged the girl around her shoulders. "That's great Ali. Michaels a great name." Alice managed a weak smile and replied. "Yeah hopefully his parents will raise him right. I have confidence in her though." She ran the tips of her fingers down the face of the portrait and whispered. "I miss you Katie." She kissed it and put it over in her portfolio. Alice and her sisters began to feel warmth on their frigid skin and when Alice looked over at the window, she whispered. "Sunrise." Their skin sparkled as the sun touched it. "Bella's going to wake up soon." The pixie smiled at her sisters. In a way she was frightened about today but in another, she couldn't wait to see Bella. She couldn't wait to see her mate and be free of the burden of her secret. Rosalie went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Good luck today Ali. She's a smart girl. I'm sure she's already figured it all out." Alice nodded. "I just hope she's not afraid of me when I go to collect her today Rose." Rosalie laughed and said. "I highly doubt she'll be afraid of you pixie. You're really not that intimidating." Alice playfully punched her sister in the shoulder. "Hey! Sure I am. I'm sure I can still beat Emmett, Edward and Jasper in a fight all at once." Rosalie and Tanya smiled and said in unison. "Now that is something we'd like to see."

As soon as the sun hit her face, Bella awoke. Her face turned bright red when she saw where she chose to sleep. She was face down on her desk with the book right under her cheek. At first she was confused as to why the book was there in the first place but after a moment she remembered. Alice Cullen was a vampire. A cold one as the book had said. Then she remembered something else. Alice was coming to get her to explain what the book said that morning. Bella went to her bedroom window and saw Alice standing there next to her yellow Porsche. The pixie smiled up at her and she couldn't help but smile back. Bella pointed one finger to tell Alice that she needed on minute to get ready, for she was still in the same clothes she wore yesterday. So she dressed as fast as she could in a black Invader Zim shirt and jeans and her brown hoodie. She brushed her teeth and put deodorant on before going down the stairs and yelling to her father. "I'm going out with Alice dad. I'll be back soon." Charlie was watching the television so he didn't question where she was going. He only said, "Ok Bells. Be safe." Bella went out the door and was greeted by Alice. As she went to the passenger side of the car, Alice opened the door for her and she got in. Alice didn't say a word as she went to the driver side and started up the car. As the two pulled out of the driveway, Alice spoke. "Did you sleep alright last night Bella?" The pixie said with genuine concern in her voice. Bella smiled and said. "Yeah. I kinda fell asleep at my desk last night reading that book." Alice looked at the young girl. "I hope you know that a lot has changed from when that book was written Bella." Bella nodded and was silent for the remainder of the car ride.

When they arrived at their destination, Alice pulled into a parking spot in front of a path in the forest. Bella was a little nervous at this point. Not because she was being led into the forest by who she believed to be a vampire but because of the fact she didn't want said vampire to see how clumsy she was. Bella walked slowly and with her head down looking for any upturned roots on the path. The last thing she wanted to do was trip following Alice into the woods. She was silent as she followed the pixie. Bella watched as Alice walked with such grace that it surprised her. It made Bella realize that she loved the girl. Not only for her beautiful looks, but also for her personality and natural grace. It was another reason also why she knew that Alice wasn't quite normal. Your average human being had accidents every now and again but every time she saw Alice, she was always so perfect. Bella heard a crunch of twigs to the side of her and turned her head so fast that she was surprised it didn't fall right off of her head. When she turned her sights back toward Alice, she saw that the pixie had left her sight. "Alice?" Bella called to her. She walked a little farther into to woods and ducked under a fallen tree to get to a small clearing in the thick brush. "Alice?" She called out again with no answer.

The vampire in question was walking on the fallen tree behind her human. Alice knew that the girl would be hers. It was only a matter of time. She would give anything to just blurt out and tell her every secret she had in her heart but Alice believed that in her non beating heart that Bella couldn't handle all the blood that had been spilled because of her. Only time would tell if the human could understand and accept the monster within her.

Bella felt a presence behind her and instantly knew what and who it was, so she decided to speak. "You know, at first I didn't believe anything the book had said. I thought I was going crazy. I knew there was something strange about you but nothing to this extent." Bella took a few steps forward. Not too far away from the girl in the tree but it gave her enough room to put her thoughts into words. "You're incredibly fast, and strong." Bella said this as she thought back to the day Alice saved her from the van. "Your skin is pale white and ice cold. You're eyes change color." She put a hand through her hair and whispered her last statement knowing that Alice could hear her. "I know what you are Alice." Bella heard the pixie drop from the tree and take a few quick steps toward her. She felt her breath on her ear as she whispered. "Say it." When Bella was silent for a few moments, Alice took her hand and turned her around to look her in the eyes as she spoke again. "Say it Bella. Please." It wasn't a question. The pixie could feel her human shiver as she brought her hand up to her mouth and kiss the heel of it, much like she did last night. "Vampire."

It was all Alice could do not to take the human into her arms and hold her. Her entire body wanted to. Her fingers and hands begged to touch her, lips twitched to kiss her. Everything in Alice's body became alive again if only to

take this human as her own. But she had one question for Bella and one question only before things went any further. "Are you afraid?" Bella looked into the golden eyes of her friend, the girl that haunted her dreams and her waking thoughts and took a moment to think on the question. "I suppose I should be afraid of you. I mean you have the strength and the skill to kill me very quickly and not leave any trace of me or my body, but for some reason Alice, I truly believe that you would never hurt me. I believe that deep in my heart." Alice nodded her head and agreed with the girl. "You're right Bella. Neither me or my family would ever harm you. Do you know why our eyes are the color they are?" Bella shook her head. "It's because we Cullen's only drink animal blood. We would have blood red eyes if we fed off of humans." That brought Bella back to the pair of eyes from her dream. "I understand." Alice took the girls hand and linked their fingers together. Both girls gasped at how well they fit together. Like pieces to a puzzle. "Alice? I have a question." the pixie looked at the girl and smiled. "What is it Bella?" Bella tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and whispered, "Would it be alright if I kissed you?"

Alice's eyes went wide for a brief moment but then she smiled and answered. "I thought you'd never ask." Noticing the slight height difference between the two of them, Bella ducked her head ever so slightly and touched her lips to Alice's. Alice gasped at how warm Bella's lips were compared to her own. They were so soft and supple and she wanted to kiss them forever. She wanted to deepen the kiss but she was afraid of what would happen if she lost control. She could very well hurt Bella. She could very well kill her mate. That thought alone scared the shit out of her. Alice was the one who broke the kiss albeit reluctantly. There was so much she wanted to tell the girl. So much she wanted to introduce her to. One thing was her family. She wanted the rest of her family to know the gift that was present inside Bella. She wanted them to know the gift that had been given to her. "Do you wanna come to my house and meet my family Bella?" Bella, who was still reeling from the kiss, however short it was, nodded her head. "Ok. I need to show you something first." Alice turned around, exposing her back to the human. Bella looked at her in confusion. "What are you doing?" She asked. "It's a surprise. Do you trust me?" Bella nodded once more and got onto Alice's back, her hands clutching the girl around her shoulders. "Just don't drop me Alice." The pixie giggled and said, "Don't worry Bella. I'll never let you fall." With that the pixie sped off into the distance with her mate on her back.

The human girl wanted to scream in fright and excitement at the speed they were traveling. Bella closed her eyes and felt the wind blow her hair behind her. It caused butterflies to go crazy in her stomach but in all reality she was having too much fun to be scared. The next thing Bella knew, Alice stopped abruptly and she opened one eye to see where they were. "Here we are Bella. Isn't it the greatest?" Alice giggled as Bella slid down off of the pixies back. The human walked around in a daze while Alice just twirled around until she fell back onto the soft grass beneath her. She just felt the grass and it was the softest she'd ever felt in her life. The only thing softer than the grass were Bella's lips. Her lips and her kiss. Alice wanted the human to kiss her again. She looked up at the girl who was still up and about walking around the clearing. "It's really beautiful here Alice. How did you find this?" Bella asked as she laid down into the grass next to her. Alice debated on telling her human how she did indeed find this place. She found that she didn't want to hide anything from her anymore so she told her the truth. "I went on a run one day to clear my head and I found this place. It calms me down here. I wanted to show you this place because I really don't want there to be any more secrets between you and me." Bella nodded in agreement. The two girls kind of stared at each other for a moment and they both seemed very content. Bright green eyes starred into gold and neither of them realized that the clouds began to fade away leaving the sun exposed to the entire field. It wasn't until the sun hit their skin that the girls finally realized it.

Bella watched in amazement as the pixies skin began to shine like thousands of diamonds under the suns touch. It was so beautiful. Most humans would find it weird and frightening, but to Bella it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She turned on her side to get a better look at the girl next to her. She reached out with a gentle hand to touch the pixies cheek. This time Alice didn't grab it in midair but she actually let the human touch her face. Bella almost flinched at the temperature of the Alice's skin, but in all reality it wasn't from the cold at all but from the heat that she felt throughout her entire body as she touched her skin and looked into her eyes. She ventured to scoot closer to the shining vampire, the whole time she looked from her eyes to her lips. Bella watched as her eyes started to change color. They changed from the beautiful amber color to an intense black color that she could just fall into. She found herself wanting to kiss the vampire again. Wanting to feel the softness of her lips against hers again. Bella stroked Alice's cheek with her thumb and moved closer to her until she was a hair away from the pixies face. Even though she knew Alice didn't need to breathe, she felt her hot breath against her face as her eyes became pitch black. Bella felt her eyes begin to close in anticipation of kissing the vampire once more.

Both girls gasped as they felt each other's lips again. This kiss lasted longer than their previous one. Alice wrapped her arms around Bella's waist as they kissed. She mentally kept her demon in check and surprisingly it listened to her. She thanked it and her demon spoke for the first time in a while. "I don't want to hurt her either little Alice. She's ours and if anyone touches a hair on her head I know both of us would tear that person limb from limb." Alice silently agreed and just kept kissing the girl next to her. The pixies hands began to wander and found a patch of skin that was uncovered by Bella's shirt. When she touched it, Bella moaned into the kiss. It was the human that deepened the kiss. Their tongues touched and danced a dance of passion. Bella was so caught up in the kiss that she didn't notice herself rolling on top of the pixie. Alice, who was surprised by this action moaned and tore her lips away from the girl. Both moaned painfully as the kiss ended but that's when Bella found where she was. "I'm sorry Alice." The girl said between bated breaths. "It's ok Bella. It's not like I threw you off or anything. I was just surprised." Alice giggled as she touched her humans face. Bella looked up at the girl from under her eyelashes as she spoke. "I really like you Alice." Alice smiled. "Would you be my girlfriend?" The smile on the other girls face widened as she shot forward and wrapped her arms around the girl's neck. Alice planted little kisses on the girl's cheeks and said. "I thought you would never ask Bella." Bella smiled and lightly kissed the pixie again. She had never been so happy in her life. It was weird but for the first time in both of their lives, the girls felt complete. Alice got up from the grass and held out her hand to her girlfriend. "Let's go meet the parents shall we?" Bella smiled and grabbed Alice's hand and the pixie proceeded to swing the girl onto her back and blurred back to her yellow Porsche.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Meet the Parents.

The car ride back to Alice's house was full of sweet smiles and holding hands. Bella and Alice both were so happy. When they pulled up to the house, Bella starred in awe. It was ten times bigger than her house and it was covered in glass and wood making up the frame of the house. White paint covered the main rooms and she couldn't see the rest of the house but she had a feeling that white was the main color of choice. Alice looked over to her girlfriend and smiled before kissing her on the cheek. Bella jumped at the contact, momentarily forgetting who she was with, and looked at her beautiful vampire. "You wanna go inside Bella?" Alice giggled as her human blushed, getting caught starring open mouthed at the house. The human ducked her head and looked at the floor of the car as she fiddled with the edge of her shirt. "I'm a little nervous Alice." The pixie looked at her with a confused look on her face and she tilted her head to the side ever so slightly. "Why? You don't think they're gonna eat you, do you?" Alice giggled. "What..." Bella had a hard time getting the question out of her mouth. She knew it was a stupid question but she had to ask. "What if they don't like me?" The pixie vampire just busted out laughing at the question. It was loud but it sounded like music or wind chimes. Bella wanted to look at her with an angry face but she knew she could never be angry at the girl next to her. Alice stopped laughing when she looked over at her girlfriend and found she was serious in her question. "Oh Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. It's just, you're about to walk into a house full of vampires and you're afraid they're not gonna like you." Bella nodded and looked at the floor once more feeling very silly. Alice didn't want to lose sight of those beautiful eyes for one second. She took off her seatbelt and turned to her mate. She touched the soft skin of Bella's cheek to get her to look at her once more. "Bella I promise you, they'll adore you. I've already told them so much about you." The human looked at her skeptically. "All good things I hope." Alice shot forward and lightly kissed Bella on the lips. "You know it babe." She got out of the car and blurred over to the other side of the car and opened the door for her love. Bella had already taken off her seatbelt ready to venture into the house. Alice held out her hand for her to take. "Ready?" Bella looked into her girlfriend's eyes and saw nothing but love and confidence in them. She grabbed the hand offered to her and kissed her lightly much like Alice had done just two minutes ago. "As ready as I'll ever be."

The two girls walked up to the front door of the house at human speed. Alice opened the door and called out. "I'm home!" They both heard a pair of massive footsteps come down the stairs. The bear vampire Emmett came rushing to Alice and gave her a huge hug. "Hey pixie!" Bella laughed at the brotherly love displayed here. She herself had always wanted a brother; big or small it didn't matter to her. "Hey Emmett." Alice ground out as her brother squeezed her and spun her around in his arms. "Uh Emmett, could you put me down for a sec? I have a few things to tell you." The man put his sister back on solid ground and turned his sights to the human next to her. "BELLA!" He screamed in excitement before picking her up in a bear hug much like the one he had given Alice. "How you doing squirt?" He asked as he put her down on the floor and mussed her hair. "I'm doing really good Emmett." Bella and Emmett had gym class together and she had a feeling that he was keeping an eye on her too. The bear and the human became good friends and they joked and laughed a lot during class. Not far behind Emmett, Rosalie came blurring down the stairs from their room and gave Bella a big hug. Almost as big as her husband's minus the picking her up and swinging her around part. "Hi Bella. I'm Rosalie. I hope Emmett didn't squeeze the life out of you yet." The two girls laughed and another blonde blur came rushing up to the group. "And I'm Tanya, Edwards's wife." Tanya put out her hand for Bella to take and when the human did, she brought her in for a hug. Bella was surprised for a split second but hugged Tanya back. The human looked at her vampire girlfriend and smiled. Alice nodded back and smiled widely. "Hey Bella." A gruff southern accented voice called out to her. "Jasper!" Bella called out to the blonde empath. Tanya released the girl and she walked over to him. "Does Angela know?" The boy ducked his head in shame. "Not yet. I can't be the one to tell her without getting our family into trouble. She has to find out on her own like you did." Bella turned around and looked at Alice. She walked over to her and took her hand. "Your family isn't going to get into trouble because I know about you are they?"

Alice was about to speak but a voice interrupted her. "Thankfully, no." The group looked towards the stairs and saw Edward walking down to the main room. "Technically, we can't get into trouble because we didn't tell you exactly what we are. You found out for yourself. I just pray that Aro doesn't find out." Edward crossed his arms over his chest as Tanya went over to his side. Then a soft, comforting motherly voice came over the crowd. "Now Edward, that's no way to treat our guest." The bronze haired boy uncrossed his arms and bowed his head as a woman around her late 20's to her early 30's walked toward the human. "Welcome to our home Bella." The woman wrapped her arms around the young girl's shoulders in a warm embrace. "My name is Esme. I believe you already know my husband Carlisle." After Bella released the motherly figure from the hug, she looked behind her and saw the doctor standing by the stairs. He walked over to them and held out his hand. "It's nice to see you Bella. Thank goodness it's under better circumstances." Bella smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "It-it's nice to finally meet all of you." She stuttered slightly and grasped Alice's hand. "Yeah it's about time we met the girl Alice has got her panties all in a twist for." Emmett chuckled. He got a slap to the back of the head from his wife. "Don't tease the girl dear. She's already nervous as it is." Esme spoke up with a question on her mind. "Are you hungry Bella? I can fix you something for lunch." Bella looked to the rest of the group confused. "I thought you guys didn't eat regular food, if you don't mind me saying." Esme just chuckled and replied. "It's fine dear, I always try to keep my skills sharp in the kitchen. Don't want to get rusty. I am a mother after all. Is there anything I can fix you?" Bella's stomach growled in response. The group of vampires laughed, even Alice couldn't hide her slight laughter. "I'll take that as a yes. I'll make you whatever is in the cupboard dear. Alice, why don't you take her on a tour of the house? I'm sure she'll enjoy it." Alice nodded her head. "Of course Esme. We'll be back down when everything's ready."

The pixie vampire grabbed her girlfriends hand and took her around the house, starting from downstairs. She showed Bella the family room first. This was the place where Emmett and Jasper would settle their differences, by means of competitive video games. They saw the two boys on the edge of their seats on the couch their thumbs fiddling with the joysticks on their controllers. "Your televisions huge." Bella stared at the high definition screen. It made everything look so real. "Yeah, one of the perks of your dad being a doctor." Emmett smiled at the human. "Hey Alice, don't do anything I wouldn't do ok?" He winked and chuckled at his sister. He got a slap once more from his wife which resulted in his loss of the round. "Dang it Rose, I was only teasing." The two girls heard as they walked away to continue the tour. Alice shook her head as she looked at the floor in embarrassment. "That Emmett I swear, you would never know that he was over a hundred years old from the way he acts." Bella just chuckled and walked with her love up the stairs to the bedrooms.

She started with Rosalie and Emmett's room. It was all a mess and Alice could only guess what the two had been up to prior to their arrival. Then it was off to Edward and Tanya's room. This room was so big that it had a big grand piano right in front of the window. Bella stared at it in awe. "I've always wanted to play an instrument, but I know I wouldn't have the patience for it." The last room was Alice's. Bella looked into it and smiled warmly. The colors of the walls were all fluorescent blue and purple with a lace wallpaper trim by the ceiling. She stood there in the doorway staring at the room. There was a canvas on an easel by the massive window facing the woods. The view was amazing. Bella saw Alice slip passed her and sit on her bed. "It's not much, but it's home." The pixie said as she smiled at her girlfriend. Bella went over and sat next to the girl and leaned back on her elbows. "I think it's awesome. Much better than my place." They laughed and Alice wound up on her back and the two faced each other to look into their eyes. There was a long silence during this time. Neither one of them wanted to disturb the moment by saying anything.

After a while, Alice decided to speak up before anything got hot and heavy. "Bella, there's something I need to tell you about us." Bella picked up her head and rested it on her arm. "You can tell me anything Alice. What's on your mind?" The pixie thought about how to say this for a moment. "Well...my family and I have certain abilities that make us different from each other." The human girl sat up and looked down at her girlfriend with an interested look on her face. When Alice got no response from the human, she continued. "Edward has the ability to read people's minds, Emmett has an immense amount of strength, and Rosalie and Tanya possess beauty that rivals that of Aphrodite herself." Bella interrupted the girl with a quick peck on the lips. "Um I'll be the judge of that Alice." She giggled. The pixie was silent for a moment, still reeling from the quick kiss. "Carlisle has the ability to heal, Esme possesses motherly affection, Jasper is an empath and he can manipulate other people's emotions. And me...I can see the future."

Bella, after hearing this information, was a little surprised. "So that's why you were there that night in Port Angelus." It was a statement, not a question. Alice nodded her head slowly while she waited for her girlfriend to continue. "Have you seen all of this happen Alice?" The pixie sat up and faced the human. "Yes but, my visions are fueled by a person's choices. Like back in the forest, I saw what you were going to do before you did it. " Bella touched Alice's face and looked at her with loving eyes. The pixie giggled and went on. "There is one vision I will never forget though." The human tilted her head to the side and asked. "What one was that?" Alice looked into her mates eyes and got up from the bed. She went over to the closet where she stored her paintings and took out the one of Bella when she first saw her. The human gasped at the likeness of her in the portrait Alice drew. "That was when I first saw you in the cafeteria." Bella got up and went to get a closer look at the picture. The piece of canvas itself was quite old. "How long have you known about me Alice?" She asked, still staring at the picture. "I've known about you ever since I first came into the Cullen family my Bella. That was about 90 years ago." The human gasped at this new piece of information. "Wow. That's a really long time." That was the only thing she said. "Your drawings are beautiful Alice. Can I see more of them?" Alice smiled and nodded her head. "Yes Bella, anything you want, but I think Esme's about to call you down for lunch any minute now. So we better get down there." Bella asked, "Did you see that in a vision?" Alice giggled and said, "No silly, I can smell it already." The two girls laughed and Alice went to put the picture back on the bed, hoping to find a better place for it after she dropped Bella off at home. She walked past the girl and when she was by the door she heard Bella's voice ring in her ear. "Thank you Alice." the pixie giggled and turned to face her mate. "For what Bella?" "For trusting me." Was all the girl said before they both headed down the stairs and into the kitchen.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Stay with Me.

A few hours later, when the sun was setting and the sky turned a beautiful shade of purple and red, Alice Cullen offered her girlfriend a ride home. The pixie and the human stood in the doorway of the Cullen house with Bella holding her stomach. "Thanks a lot for everything Esme. Lunch was great. I'm still full from it." She giggled. The vampire mother smiled and walked to her daughter's girlfriend and hugged her around the shoulders. "You're welcome Bella. Just don't be a stranger alright. It's been a joy having you here, and I'm sure everyone else can agree." Emmett blurred forward and hugged the girl around the middle and picked her up. "Yeah half pint, come over soon. We'll play more video games." He said as he set her down on the ground and mussed her hair. Bella nodded her head in agreement and laughed, "Maybe next time you can win." She playfully slapped the bear of a man in the arm and winked at his wife, before turning to everyone else and saying her goodbyes. She took a moment with Jasper. "I can see how you feel about her Jasper, but don't keep her in the dark forever ok?" The empath nodded his head and hugged the girl lightly before letting her go to the pixie by the yellow Porsche. Alice, for her part, hugged her mother and father and said, "I'll be home soon." "Alright Alice, just be safe please." Esme told her little pixie before letting her go to join her mate. "I'm so happy for her Carlisle." She said with tears shining in her eyes. Carlisle put his arm around his wife and agreed. "I am too my love. They're good for each other." Esme nodded and the family went inside to go about their business.

Ten minutes later, the bright yellow Porsche pulled up right next to Charlie's police cruiser. "Here we are Bella." Alice said as she looked over at the human girl. Bella was playing with the fabric of her shirt and shyly met the girl's eyes. "Yeah." Alice giggled and was about to speak when something unexpected happened. Bella bolted forward and kissed the pixie on the lips. It wasn't an un-welcomed kiss but surprising none the less. Alice could never get tired of kissing the human. Bella's warm soft lips pressed against her cold ones, it was like nothing she had ever felt before. The pixie reached over and wrapped her arms around Bella's neck while the human wrapped her arms around her waist. Both girls moaned when they felt the kiss intensify. Alice, being so involved with the kiss, didn't realize that she herself shifted her weight from her seat on the driver's side to Bella's lap in the passenger side. Bella found a small patch of skin where the shirt met pants and lightly drew her fingertips over it. This drew a moan from the vampire. For her Bella's touch felt like Fire and lightning. The vampire was over heating and wherever Bella touched her, it felt like she was on fire, and not in a bad way. Bella kissed her way over to Alice's cheek and down the side of her face to her neck. The skin there was so soft and smooth and the temperature of it didn't throw her off one bit. Alice moaned once more, louder this time and tilted her head to where her mate could get more skin to kiss. "Oh my god," The pixie sighed as Bella continued her torture on her body.

The human smiled into her loves neck and stopped. Alice was about to whine and ask her why, but as she found her voice, she lost it again as Bella contented herself to just resting her head on her chest. The spot where her heart used to be, just above her breast. Alice smiled and held the girl to her and kissed the top of her head. Bella looked up at her love and smiled sweetly breathing heavily. "I-I'm sorry Alice. I got a little ahead of myself." The pixie giggled and kissed the tip of her human's nose. "It's alright my love. I enjoyed it. In fact, I think we both did." She said as she could smell Bella's essence in the air. The venom started to pool in her mouth as her demon thought about biting the girl. Alice swallowed it with great strength. 'Not now.' She thought. Bella blushed lightly as she could feel a great amount of heat building in her body and an even greater amount of wetness gathering in her pants. She hid her face in Alice's chest. "Damn." Bella whispered into Alice's bosom. The pixie laughed whole heartily and squeezed the girl closer to her. Bella loved the closeness she shared with Alice at this moment. Her body was firm and yet it was soft and plush. She breathed in the scent of the pixies skin and it sent her reeling. Alice smelled like the forest and the night air. Bella had to clutch at her loves shirt to keep her desires in check.

"Stay with me." The human whispered into Alice's chest. Alice pried the girls head away from her to look into those sea green eyes. "What did you say honey. I couldn't understand you since you said it into my boobs." The pixie giggled but then she looked into Bella's eyes. They had a pleading look in them that made her want to weep. "Stay with me. Please." Those eyes pleaded for her to stay with her through the night. They pleaded with her to protect her from whatever dangers would pop up in her mind, or even in the real world. Alice smoothed her thumbs over her girlfriend's cheeks and nodded her head. "Of course I'll stay with you Bella." Bella tilted her head to the side as if confused by her answer. "But don't you need to sleep too? I mean I don't want a cranky vampire on my hands in the morning." The young girls laughed. Once Alice regained her bearings, she explained something to her love. "We vampires can't sleep Bella. I mean really, we literally can't sleep. Our bodies aren't built for that anymore. So if anything, I would either watch you sleep, or hold you and pretend to be asleep." The pixie touched her forehead to her girlfriends and smiled warmly at her. "If you asked me to, I would stay with you forever Bella." The human ducked her head and blushed, afraid to tell the vampire what she really wanted. Bella knew that in her heart and her head, that they should take things slow. She really wanted to take Alice up on that offer but she needed to take a breath and think for a moment. "That sounds like an intriguing offer there my little pixie. Let's do a test run tonight and see what happens after that." Bella said as she touched Alice's face with a gentle grace. Alice got up off of Bella's lap and got out of the car. She went to the passenger side and opened the door for her girlfriend and the human took her hand and got out herself.

The two girls walked to Bella's front door. Alice listened for Charlie's heartbeat. When she heard it beat slow and steady, she determined he was already asleep. "You're dads asleep Bella. I'll come back soon. I'm just going to drop the car back off at my house and then I'll return to you. Just be in bed for me when I get back." Alice winked at her and kissed her lightly. She would give anything to deepen the kiss but she had a feeling that Bella wanted to go slow with her. This was her first relationship after all. When they parted however, they instantly missed each other's touch. Both girls were breathing heavily to control their urge to touch each other. It was ironic because Alice didn't need the oxygen. It was a coping mechanism for her. Bella touched her forehead to Alice's and without losing the contact, she took her keys from her pocket and unlocked the front door. When she opened it, she slowly walked backwards inside the house. She didn't want to let go of Alice but she knew that the pixie would come back to her. "Come back to me soon. I'll be waiting." She kissed Alice's hand before letting go. It wasn't until the tips of their fingers separated that Alice went back to her car. She blurred so fast to it that she thought she would run straight through it. She started the car and sped out of the driveway and down the road like a bat out of hell. It was faster than she had ever driven before.

When Alice arrived at home, she put the car into the garage and was greeted by her brother Edward. She got out of the car to see him leaning up against the workstation with his head bowed and his arms crossed. She walked up to him and said, "I don't need to be able to read your mind to tell that you're frustrated. I know that not being able to use your gift on her is a bit scary but it's kind of entertaining to watch you try." The bronze haired boy grumbled and looked up at his sister with a glare in his eyes. "I don't understand. She's the only human whose mind I can't read. I just want you to be careful with that girl, Alice. She's involved with the wolves somehow and we're on uncomfortable terms with them already. We don't need any more issues with them." Alice huffed and put her keys on the hook over the work table before turning to the door leading to the forest. "You're going back to her tonight aren't you? I promise Alice, this girl is going to be a lot more trouble than she's worth." The pixie hissed and blurred to her brother and pinned him by the neck on the wall of the garage. "She's worth everything Edward. And I swear if you go near her, I will make you regret it." Edward clawed at his sister's hand and pleaded with his eyes to let him go.

When Alice realized what she was doing, she had a flash of a vision pass over her sight. It was a vision of her past. One of when she was first turned. The vision itself contained a feral version of herself pinning a woman to the wall of a wooden house. She was crying at first but then she came to terms with what was about to happen. Alice saw the woman's lips move but no sound came from them. The pixie then saw herself surge forward and bite the woman, draining her dry of her life's blood. The vision ended and left Alice gasping for breath she didn't need. She dropped her brother to the ground and clawed at her throat, begging for the burning to stop. After a moment it stopped, but Alice was still breathing heavily. The pixie looked up at her beloved brother with tears in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry Edward." She dry sobbed in to the palms of her hands. Edward too was also shocked at his sister's display but still went to her side and hugged her around the shoulders. "It's alright Alice. I should be the one apologizing. I threatened your mate and to do that to a vampire means you're signing your own death warrant."

Edward paused for a moment before speaking again. "What happened back there though Ali? It looked like you were having a vision." Alice was just regaining her focus when Edward presented the question to her. "I did have a vision. Only this time it was of the past." She looked at Edward and saw that he had a look of confusion in his eyes. "I don't understand it either, but it's true. This vision I had, it contained a house built solely out of wood. I had a woman pinned to the wall by her neck. There was the smell of blood everywhere. She looked scared for a moment but then she spoke to me." Her brother asked her. "What did she say to you?" Alice shook her head in dismay. "I don't know. But whatever she did say made me bite her and drain her. I was so feral looking. I had the red eyes of a new born and everything. I-I think this was when I was first turned." She thought back to what the woman herself looked like and it made more tears come to her eyes. "What's wrong Alice?" Her brother asked. Alice looked at him and sobbed. "I think that was when I killed my mother and father." Edward gasped and took his sister into his arms and let her cry. After a moment, Alice moved away from her brother's chest and looked at his shirt. "Oh my god." She whispered. Edward looked down at his shirt as well and saw two tear tracks go down the length of his shirt. Next he looked at Alice's face and saw that the tears were still falling. He wiped them away with his thumb. "I'm so sorry Alice. I didn't mean for things to get out of hand back there." He hugged his sister again and felt Alice place her head under his chin.

A moment later Alice pried herself away she knew she had somewhere to be. "I have to go." She said as she got up from the garage floor. "Bella's waiting for me." Alice smiled at her brother and blurred out the door a second later. As Edward watched her leave, he worried for his little sister. Sure he was a little hard on her but he loved her just the same as everyone else. After hearing about Alice's vision he realized that she had a lot of pain settled in that big heart of hers. She had So much pain from not remembering much of her past. So much pain from not knowing what to do about hers and Bella's newly formed relationship. Alice was so conflicted and it hurt him to know of such pain. As he watched Alice run to her mate, Edward felt a small tear fall down his own face. He reached up to touch his cheek and jumped when he saw the droplet settle on his finger. The bronze haired boy wiped the tear on the leg of his jeans and decided it was time to go find his wife and be thankful for the loving and understanding relationship they both shared.

As Alice ran through the forest and back to Bella, her thoughts were focused on the vision she had not five minutes ago. The woman in it, the one she had pinned up against the wall, looked so much like her. She looked so much, like her and her sister Katie. The only logical explanation was that it was her mother in the vision she had. It was her mother she killed. There was something off about it however. The look on the woman's face was one of realization and acceptance. She even smiled at her before speaking a few words. Alice couldn't hear them but she read her lips well enough to understand what they were. "It's alright little Mary. Go on, drink honey. You need to keep your strength up for the journey." Why had she done that? Why did she let Alice drink from her? WHY?! Alice asked herself as she stopped dead in her tracks and punched a tree. She punched it so hard that from the force itself, she made it fall to the ground. She sat on the trunk and looked to the sky. Alice didn't know what to make of heaven or hell. Those places never meant anything to her because she was a vampire. She would live out all of these people. The little pixie would see the end of the world itself. She looked to the sky and wondered if her human family was there. Alice wondered if her mother and sister were there and safe in the hands of their god. "I'm sorry mother. I'm so very sorry. I hope you can forgive me one day."

Alice took another moment at the tree trunk and blurred away again towards Bella's house. When she got there, she smiled lightly when she saw her loves window open. The pixie ran to the tree at human speed and jumped to grab the nearest branch and with the extra momentum, she propelled herself into Bella's room. Alice looked around and searched for her beloved and when she turned her sights to the bed, she smiled again and saw Bella already sleeping. She stepped lightly as to not wake her, but when she got under the covers, Bella stirred in her sleep. "Mmm, I missed you Alice." The human whispered. Alice kissed the girl behind her ear and she shuddered at the cold temperature of her lips. "I missed you too Bella. Now get some sleep alright? I'll be here when you wake up." Bella yawned and said, "You better be." Alice smiled softly and kissed the girls head once more. As she watched Bella sleep, she thought about how peaceful the girl looked. Alice knew that no matter how happy she appeared to be, she would never look as peaceful as the sleeping girl in her arms. As if reading the pixies mind, Bella grumbled in her sleep and turned around in her loves arms. Once the human was satisfied with her position, she rested her head on Alice's chest and fell fast asleep. The pixie wrapped her arms tighter around her girlfriend and smiled into her hair. It made Alice happy that even though her skin was ice cold; it didn't bother Bella one bit. In fact it made the girl snuggle closer to her. It was as if Bella was worried that Alice herself felt cold. Alice giggled at the thought. She just held her girlfriend and was content with watching her sleep.

Unbeknownst to the two girls, a familiar presence stood just on the edge of the forest, watching Alice's every move. That presence was someone from Alice's past. A past that was long forgotten. A pair of red eyes looked up to the human's window and smiled evilly while he whispered. "I knew I would find you someday little Mary Alice. It was only a matter of time." He smiled showing his sharp fangs. "We will finish this game soon my sweet. I will get you to enjoy human blood once more. I will have you at your former glory." He blurred away and made his way back to his own mate Victoria. The red headed girl did not approve of her mates obsession but there was nothing the nomad could do about it. When the man got back to his mate, he smiled at the crazed red headed woman and kissed her violently. Victoria was surprised by his action but didn't question it. Their companion, Laurent however was a little intrigued by his friend's good mood. "You're in a good mood James." The Jamaican accented vampire spoke. "What's the occasion?" James separated his lips from Victoria's and faced his friend. "We have a new game to play my friend. And this one will surely give us a challenge." He laughed then. It was a low and devious and evil laugh, and while it rang through the forest, the animals ran for their lives.

Back at Bella's house, Alice heard this laugh and jumped ten feet in the air. 'That laugh was familiar' she thought as she went to the window. The pixie heard the animals as well as the birds run and fly to save their very soul from this demon. After she heard the laugh, Alice blanked out into a vision. A cloudy sky filtered through her sight. Thunder could be heard in the distance and Alice was standing there in the middle of a field, holding a baseball in her tiny hands. As she was about to pitch the ball to Jasper, she felt a chill come over her body. This made her turn around to see what was approaching the group, but unfortunately the figures were a blur. The vision ended and Alice was brought back to the present. She looked to her shoulder and saw Bella's hand resting upon it. "Are you alright Alice?" Her human asked. The pixie smiled at the young girl and said. "Yeah Bella. I'm ok. I just had a vision." Bella tilted her head to the side. "What did you see?" Alice looked out of the window and said. "It's going to rain tomorrow. Would you like to come and play baseball with me and my family?" Bella grabbed her girlfriends hand and lead her back to the bed. "Of course I will go with you. But wouldn't it be weird to play when it's raining?" Alice giggled and replied. "No silly, it's just going to rain in town, but it will be cloudy where we're going to play. See vampires need the thunder of a rainstorm to play baseball only because when we hit the ball, it makes a loud noise like the thunder itself."

Bella smiled at the thought of watching Alice play baseball. If she were to be the pitcher, she would play the role as if it was played by a ballerina, and that in itself would be a sight to see. "Ok. I'll go with you." The human smiled before laying back down in her bed, dragging Alice with her. Alice looked at the clock on Bella's bedside table and saw that it was already 3 o'clock in the morning. "I'm sorry I woke you Bella. Go back to sleep. I'll stay with you for a couple more hours until Charlie comes to check up on you." Bella pouted for a second but understood why Alice had to leave her side. "Ok. But I better see you soon after that." The pixie smiled and kissed the top of her mates head. "Of course. I wouldn't leave you alone for long, my love." Bella yawned and hugged Alice around her middle. "That's good. I love you Alice." The human said sleepily before drifting off to sleep. Alice was surprised at the confession but hacked it up to sleepy utterances. "I love you too Bella. And I'll never let anyone or anything hurt you." She whispered looking out the window to the forest surrounding Bella's home. She had a feeling that tomorrow would set a chain of events in motion that would change Bella's life as well as her own. "Please Eli, give me strength for what we are about to face." She looked down at the girl resting in her arms and wrapped them tighter around her, Hoping to keep her nightmares from her mind.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Vampires and Baseball.

When the sun rose the next morning Bella awoke alone in her bed. At first she was afraid and confused as to where Alice was but when she heard the pixie climb up the tree and into her room she all but tackled the girl. "I missed you Alice." Bella spoke into the crook of her girlfriend's neck. Alice put her fingers through her human's hair and spoke softly to her. "I know baby. I missed you too. I'm sorry I left you, but I had to hunt." Bella pulled back and smiled. "What?" Alice asked in confusion. The human ducked her head and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You called me 'baby'." The pixie smiled. "Is that ok. I mean I don't want to call you Bells all the time because I know that's your dad's nickname for you." Bella smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah that's fine. I have to ask though; did I say anything last night before I went to sleep?" Alice thought back to the night before and tried to look neutral so that her human wouldn't know. She couldn't help the smile that broke through. "Well you were pretty tired Bella so I won't hold it against you if you didn't really mean it." Bella ducked her head low and Alice thought the worst. The pixie picked the humans head up with the tips of her fingers. "Are you ok Bella?" Bella nodded and spoke softly. "I did mean it. I was just afraid because it's so soon. I mean we haven't even been at school as a couple yet and I'm saying I love you. That's insane right?" Bella asked a scared and confused look on her face. Her eyes were filled with fear and her eyebrows were scrunched together like she was thinking about something.

Alice smiled gently at the frightened girl and held her face in both hands. "Oh Bella. It's alright. I understand how scared you are. I felt the same way when I saw you in my vision, and then when I saw you at school that first time. My fear tripled." Bella's warms hands covered Alice's own cold ones. "The more I saw you and the more time I spent with you, it made me see that you are my mate. My soul mate." Bella looked straight into the vampire's eyes as she said this. "When I had the vision of those men attacking you, it drove me into a rage. It took all of my willpower to not give into my demon and let her kill them. That's why I was aggravated with you when I saw you." The human looked at her girlfriend with some concern in her eyes. "What are you talking about Alice? You're demon? I don't understand." Alice turned away from her human and went over to the open window. Relishing the light heat on her skin as it began to glow. "All the stories that are told about vampires are true. Except for the whole sunlight burning us, the stake to the heart and cross thing. That's all just a myth." The pixie turned and faced her love. "But the whole part about being a demon of night...that sort of thing is somewhat true." Alice crossed her arms and rubbed her shoulders. "When vampires are first born, they have no thought other than to feed. Newborns as they call them have unquenchable thirst for blood. Human blood is the sweetest and the best for us." Tears came to the vampires eyes. "If you want to be with me, you'll have to know a couple of things about me first, alright?" Bella only nodded her head and waited patiently for the girl to speak. "When I was turned, my sire took me from the asylum that my parents had placed me in because I had visions. During that time it was different. They weren't very tolerant of anything out of the ordinary." Alice giggled slightly at that last statement.

"When my sire took me away from that place, he led me to the forest to teach me how to be a vampire like him. He was just like Carlisle back then. Kind and gentle. Only his eyes were a faded amber color and he had salt and pepper hair." Alice laughed whole heartily as she remembered her true father. She looked out the window and towards the sky hoping that he was looking down on her. "He also fed off of animal blood. But before he could teach me anything, I was overcome with the most exquisite scent I had ever experienced. I ran to the edge of the forest trying to see what it was that I had smelled I came across the village I grew up in. Everyone there was going inside their houses for the night. I snuck up to the front side of the house when everyone was inside." Alice gulped and scratched lightly at her throat. There was a slight burning sensation there recalling the memory. "I came across a man there. When I smelled the blood pumping in his chest, I had a vision of the past of my life as a human. Newborns aren't supposed to remember their human lives so this was very strange. The man inside the house was my father, Michael Brandon. All he ever was to me was a sperm donor. He was a cruel man. He was the one who chased me out of my home and into the fields surrounding my village. He convinced every man, woman, and child there that I was evil and a servant of the devil." Alice gripped the frame of the window and almost broke the wood there. She felt the breeze on her skin and was grateful for it. "When I was shown what he had done to me, I went up to him and took his hand in mine. He was shocked to see me because Eli had already sent the letter that told my parents that I was dead. When he came out of his shock he asked me how I was still alive. I broke his wrist. He screamed in pain and I smiled. I told him I wasn't the same scared little girl he pushed around. He apologized and begged for his life, but my demon wouldn't allow him to live. It was too hungry for that." She took a deep breath as she heard Bella gasp behind her. "My father screamed as I bit into him. His scream brought my mother down the stairs." She turned towards her love at this point.

The look Bella had in her eyes broke her un-beating heart. Fear and sadness filled those beautiful dark eyes. Alice hung her head in shame. "If you don't want to hear any more of this Bella I can leave." She said as she stepped on the windowsill about to jump to the ground. As she was about to jump to the tree, Alice felt a hand around her arm. Bella's voice rang through her ears. "I may not want to hear it, but I need to. I need to know how you became the way you are now." Alice turned around to face her mate with tears in her own eyes and came down from the sill. "Okay." The pixie spoke. She took a deep breath before continuing. "My father's screams brought my mother downstairs to where I was still feeding. I heard her scream and I ran to her and pinned her on the wall by her neck. At first she looked scared. That made me happy. I didn't know who she was, the only thing I knew was the fact that she was a human and she had blood running through her veins. Then something happened that confused the hell out of me." Bella spoke next. "What happened?" She asked. "She looked as if she was coming to grips with what was about to happen. She looked almost at peace with what I was about to do." Bella gripped Alice's hand and lead her to the bed. "She spoke to me but it didn't come out so I loosened the grip I had on her neck and she spoke to me again.'It's alright little Mary. Go on, drink honey. You need to keep your strength up for the journey.' It was as if she wanted me to drink from her. I didn't hesitate and I fed off of my mother and drained her dry." Bella gasped and Alice continued.

"After the last drop of blood touched my lips, I was overcome with an immense amount of pain and pressure in my head. I screamed and passed out from so much pain. The next time I woke up, I was in the forest surrounding my home." Alice waited for Bella to say something but when she got nothing from the girl, she went on. "I woke up and my sire was carrying a huge buck carcass over his shoulders. When he dropped it in front of me I cowered from it. He looked at me with so much anger in his eyes. I asked him why we were here in the forest and he screamed at me. He had never done that before so it scared me out of my mind. He yelled at me and shook me so hard that I thought he was going to tear me apart. He looked at me like I failed him somehow." Tears came to the pixies eyes as she continued. "Eli was silent for a long time, and he took me to the edge of the forest where I saw the charred remains of my childhood home. Then it kind of hit me. My family had been harmed. I tried to run, but he held me back and the only thing I could do was scream and cry. The bad part was...my tears wouldn't fall." Bella began to cry silently as Alice told her tale. She wanted to wrap her arms around her girlfriend and hold her till the pain went away but she knew that the pixie had to finish the story. "The pain I felt that day was more than any being should feel in a lifetime, or rather two in my case. I fainted then but I saw something behind my eyes. A mirror stood before me. It was huge, but I soon realized it was no ordinary mirror. When I saw my reflection inside, it looked just like me only it spoke differently and our eyes were different. My eyes were amber gold, but my reflections eyes were red. That's when I knew that that was my demon staring back at me. It loved the carnage from the night before but the only victim it missed was my sister Katie. It told me that it was only a matter of time before it got to her too. I became enraged and jumped through the mirror. I wrapped my hands around the demons throat and told it that it wouldn't go anywhere near my sister. It just laughed at me but that only made me madder. I ripped the demons head off with a great amount of strength and then it was dead. I awoke and it seemed like hours since I had fallen asleep when it was only moments. I had won the battle with my demon and now she and I are on speaking terms at least." Alice giggled.

Bella touched her loves shoulder and asked softly. "What happened to your sister Alice?" The pixie took Bella's hand in her own and kissed it. "Oh you would've loved her Bella. You remind me of her. So kind and gentle, incapable of harming any living thing." All the human could do was sit there and listen to what Alice was saying. "She grew old, had a couple of kids. I go check up on them from time to time. I keep my distance though." Bella shot forward and hugged the pixie and held her there. Alice was stunned by this gesture but after the shock set in, she began to dry sob into Bella's shoulder. All the memories she had all the visions she had of her parents and witnessing her sire's death, it was all catching up to her. Of course Alice knew she had so much more to tell the girl that held her in her arms, but for now she hoped this would be enough. After a moment, real tears began to fall down the vampires face. Alice backed away from the girl and turned away from her. Bella whined and hugged her pixie around the waist. "What's wrong baby?" She asked as the pixie wiped the tears from her cheeks. "It's weird." Alice said quietly. "Vampires aren't supposed to cry but here I am with tears coming from my eyes. This is the third time this has happened." Bella kissed the girl behind her ear. "When did you experience this before?" The human asked. "Once when I drew a picture of my sister, another time when I got into a fight with Edward, and now this time." Bella got up and put herself in front of the vampire and rested on her knees. She looked up at the confused vampire and took her face in her hands. "I know your past hasn't been the best for you Alice but I will make damned good and sure that your future will be better. And, if you feel like you need to cry, just let it out baby. I'm not going to run from you just because you cry a few tears." Alice giggled with the tears welling up in her eyes and hugged the human fiercely. "Thank you Bella." She whispered into her loves ear after a few moments.

Bella separated herself far enough from Alice to look her in the eye. "I love you Alice." She said as she looked into her loves eye. "I love you too Bella. Always." Both girls inched forward towards each other's lips, and just as they were about to touch, they heard thunder in the distance. Alice snuck a peek outside the window and saw that the clouds had begun to gather. "I guess we have a game to go play." She whispered against Bella's lips. "Yeah. Your family's waiting for us." Bella whispered back, wanting desperately to kiss her girlfriend. "We can make them wait a few moments though can't we?" The human moaned and said, "I thought you'd never ask." Bella smiled and gripped the back of the pixies head and brought her lips down to her own in a fierce kiss. As the kiss intensified, Bella was the one that found herself on top of Alice. The human gripped the side of the pixies face and kept her there so that her tongue could venture out to meet its mate. Alice gave her a tough time at first, by not opening her mouth at the first swipe of Bella's tongue but when she felt her loves fingertips at the hairline of her neck, Alice couldn't help but moan and open her mouth and let the intruding member inside. Both girls moaned when the kiss became more heated. It was only when another clap of thunder rang in the sky that the two broke apart, with Bella breathing heavily. "Bella..." The human in question, rested her heated forehead against the cool one beneath her. "Yeah?" The pixie could smell her girlfriend's arousal very well at this point, and Alice could feel herself getting very wet from the interaction they both shared. "Um...I think you better change, before I decide not to take you to the baseball game." Bella snuck her hand down her pants and found wetness coating her panties. "Shit!" She whispered before running to the walk-in closet at the other end of the room.

"I'm sorry Alice. I couldn't help it." Bella said from behind the closet door. Alice giggled and got up from the bed to walk over to the wall next to the closet her girlfriend was hiding in. "its ok Bella. I promise. I just didn't want to put you through anything you weren't ready for that's all." Bella, in the middle of changing, poked her head out of the closet door and looked at her girlfriend. "Honey if I can handle being in love with a girl and then finding out she's a vampire who can see the future, I can handle having sex with said vampire." Then she went back to changing. Alice giggled and waited for her love to finish and in no time, Bella came out in her red plaid shirt and some old tattered jeans. The pixie looked her up and down and seemed to be assessing her choice of outfit." Hmm...That will do me suppose. I want to take you shopping sometime soon though my love." Bella looked as if Alice had just killed her puppy. "Shopping?! Ugh...I hate shopping. Even my mother couldn't get me to go with her." "Well I am about to change that Bella." The human grumbled as she walked from the closet to the bathroom to brush the snarls out of her bed head hair. With all the brushing done and out of the way Bella went to rejoin her girlfriend in her bedroom. She put her hands on her hips and asked, "So, how are we getting there?"

Alice laughed loudly and replied. "Hello Miss Swan, my name is Alice Cullen and I'll be your coach this beautiful cloudy morning." She bowed and turned to show Bella her back. The human put her long chestnut locks in a sloppy ponytail and put an old baseball cap on her head before approaching the girl. Using her superior height, she kissed the back of the pixies neck before wrapping her hands around her neck. The tiny vampire shivered from the light contact and grabbed Bella's thighs when she wrapped her legs around her waist. "Ready baby?" She whispered stepping on to the windowsill. Bella nodded and said. "I'm ready to fly." Alice giggled. "Do me a favor will ya?" "Anything." "Just think some happy thoughts and I'll make us fly to Neverland." Bella laughed loudly and bit her lip. "Sorry. That was a little corny." Alice kissed her girlfriends hand. "It's ok Bella. I like it when you're corny." She said as she jumped from the sill to the tree. From the tree she hit the ground with her precious cargo still intact. When Alice sped off into the forest, Bella got butterflies in her stomach and she was thankful she put her hair up.

They got to the field in record time. The rest of the Cullen family wasn't far behind. "My family will be here in five minutes." She spoke in a soft yet, sultry voice as she backed her girlfriend up against a tree not far from where they had arrived. With heavy lidded eyes, Bella said nothing as Alice kissed her softly on the lips. The human kissed her back and wanted to deepen the kiss, but the little pixie would have nothing of it. "Just stay still Bella." She whispered in the girl's ear resulting in a shiver. Alice kissed the girl behind her ear and moved her lips down her jaw line. Bella threaded her fingers in Alice's spiky hair. Her breathing became very shallow. "It's probably a good thing you hunted this morning." She moaned loudly when Alice lightly kissed the sensitive spot on her neck. Directly beneath her jaw line. "Oh my god." Bella whispered as she gripped Alice's hair. Alice growled when she heard her girlfriends moan in her ear. As she kissed her lovers neck, she moved her hands from her waist and up her body. One to her neck, and the other to her breast under the shirt she wore. Just then, the pixie heard a voice in her head. 'Whoa there sailor. We're going to be there in like two minutes. You wouldn't want mom and dad to see you in such a compromising position now would you?' The demon in her growled at the intrusion. 'Damn you Edward.' She thought back to her brother and all she heard was his brotherly evil laugh not too far away. Alice stopped her torture on Bella's body and looked up into her dilated sea green eyes. "I'm sorry Bella, but the others are almost here." Bella took a moment to collect herself and then nodded her head.

The rest of the Cullen family came out at the other side of the field with all of the baseball equipment in hand. Emmett carried the bases, Jasper carried all of the bats as well as his favorite one over his shoulder, and Edward carried the gloves. Emmett ran to separate sides of the field to drop the bases where they needed to be placed. Bella and Alice walked up to the family and each got hugs from Esme and Carlisle as well as the others. Last but not least, the bear of a man came back from his chore and hugged Bella much like he did the day before. "Hey Bella! I didn't know that pixie was inviting you today. I would've brought you an extra glove." Bella waved and said, "It's alright Emmett. I think I'm just going to stand on the sidelines today." 'There's no way in hell I would survive a baseball game with vampires.' The human appeared to be right in that aspect as the game began to come together. Alice threw the baseball in the air and moved to the center of the diamond. Edward was playing first base, Emmett played second base as well as outfield, and Jasper played third base. Alice was pitcher for both teams so it was kind of hard for Bella which team to really root for. Just as Bella was about to head over to the side line, Carlisle took her to the side and said, "Bella why don't you play my position as umpire." "Are you sure that's alright sir?" Carlisle laughed and said. "Of course it's alright my dear. And please don't call me sir. It just makes me feel old." Bella lightly blushed and tucked a strand of hair that fell out of her ponytail behind her ear. "Sorry Carlisle. It's just reflex I guess." Carlisle patted her on the shoulder. "Don't apologize for being respectful Bella." The girl nodded and took her position behind Esme who was the catcher.

When Alice threw the first pitch to Rosalie, Bella looked at her in awe. The pixie looked as much as the ballerina she appeared to be. So graceful in her body movements and the look of determination in her eyes got her all excited inside. The human shook her head clear of these thoughts for the moment because Rosalie had just struck the ball just as a thunderclap ripped through the sky over town. She watched as Emmett smiled and ran after the ball. He was back in a flash with the baseball in hand and a cheeky smile on his face. "Um...out?" Bella stated as Rosalie turned around and gave her a slightly dirty look. "Sorry Rose." Bella whispered as the blonde walked away. Tanya was next up to bat. The girl gripped the bat and stared down the field to her sister. Alice once again gracefully tossed the ball to the batter and this time Tanya settled for a base hit. It still went into the forest, but it bounced off of a tree before settling on the ground. Jasper found it and ran back to the group but found that the blonde had reached first base and settled next to her husband. "Safe!" Bella called out to the group.

"Alright Alice, your turn." Carlisle called out to her. "Jasper, you take over as pitcher son. I'll take your spot at third base." The empath nodded his head and approached the pitcher's mound. Alice formed a sweet smile on her lips as she twirled the bat in her hand. It was going all around in a blur and Bella was getting dizzy. The pixie winked at her love before heading to the base. A large smile planted itself on her face as she gripped the bat and looked to her brother. Jasper turned his hat around and surveyed what Esme's hand gestures were. He shook his head a couple times and nodded the third time. Alice watched as he gripped the ball with his thumb, pointer and middle finger. The last two fingers were placed firmly on the laces of the sphere. Then in a flash, the boy released the ball and Alice hit it so hard that the ball itself had lost the leather layer and flew out so far into the distance that no one really wanted to go get it. The pixie shrieked as she watched the ball fly overhead and started running at human speed with Tanya ahead of her. Rosalie laughed and clapped as did Esme and Bella.

When the two reached home plate, Rosalie patted each of them on the shoulder and exclaimed, "Looks like its two to zip boys." The girls laughed as the boys came in to bat. Jasper was first and threw the bat in the air before catching it with one hand. Alice stood at the pitcher's mound and was about to throw the ball to her brother when a vision came over her. "Carlisle! Edward!" The pixie yelled for her father after the vision left her sight. The doctor was by her side in a matter of seconds. "What is it Alice?" "We have company." The mind reader growled. Carlisle watched as three figures walked out of the tree line opposite them. Alice's eyes widened as she saw a familiar figure step from the tree line and she immediately hissed at the intruder. Carlisle nodded and gestured over to the human standing with the rest of his family. "Go to Bella, Alice. I'll take care of this." The pixie hesitated for a moment but after a slight nudge from her father, she blurred back over to the group. "Get behind me Bella and keep your head down ok?" The human nodded and did what she was told. A few seconds later, a trio of vampires walked to the leader of the clan. Two very light skin vampires stood on the right and left of a darker skinned one. "James." Alice seethed as she said the man's name. It was the darker skinned one with dreadlocks that walked more forward to converse with her father. "My name is Laurent and these are my companions James and Victoria. We were just passing through before we came across your little game. Do you mind if we join?" Carlisle put his fingers through his blonde hair and replied. "I apologize Laurent but my family and I were just about to head home. Where are you heading off to?" The crimson eyed vampire smiled. "Oh a little here and there, nowhere really specific." Carlisle bowed his head before wishing them luck on their journey and turning back to go to his family. He didn't want Bella out here any longer in fear that the nomads would pick up her sweet human scent. "I never caught your name." the dark skinned vampire spoke. Carlisle but turned his head and replied. "My name is Carlisle."

Just then a slight breeze drifted over the field and carried Bella's scent right to James' nose. He closed his eyes to enjoy the richness of the scent, but when he opened his eyes, they were pitch black. The redhead next to him smiled widely before blurring with him to get a chance to retrieve the girl. The entire Cullen family moved in front of the human and shielded her from the nomads. Alice being Bella's mate stood directly in front of Bella, with Emmett and Rosalie on each side of her, and looked into James' red eyes. She felt nothing but rage for this man. The memories of the day her sire died washed over her. She growled loudly at the man, but stood her ground to protect her love. The demon was itching to get out of its merciful shell and tear the thing that killed her sire apart but Alice stood firm. Her first priority would always be Bella's safety. After the haze of the sweet human blood lifted from James' eyes, he looked to see a familiar face standing in front of him. "What's this? Little Mary Alice wants to come out and play?" He laughed loudly while never taking his eyes from the pixie. "Are you keeping a human as a pet now Mary, because that's the only excuse you should have for how close you are with her?" Alice never spoke. She wouldn't give him the luxury of her answer.

Bella stood behind Alice wondering what the hell was going on. Who was this man? Who was Mary Alice? Those were a few questions she would have to ask Alice once they returned to the Cullen house. The look in the human's eyes was one of fear and full of unanswered questions. She looked all around her and saw the family of vampires about ready to attack the ones in front of them. "Carlisle!" The girl screamed. The two vampires, who had been talking, blurred to each of their families. Carlisle stood in front of his to protect them. Laurent stood in front of his own to stop the attack. "I don't mean to be rude Laurent but I think it's time for you to move on my friend." The man opposite him nodded his head. "I believe you're right." He turned to his companions and said. "We're moving out." James stood at his natural height to try and argue with the vampire in front of him. "But her blood. Don't you smell that delicious blood? Not even you can resist it. No matter how hard you try my friend." The darker skinned vampire smiled. "Yes, but I do not wish for us to get torn apart by this family of vampires James. We leave this one alone. Now move out!" As the two lighter skinned nomads headed for the forest, Laurent stayed behind. "I apologize for their actions Carlisle. My companions don't really understand the meaning of manners." Alice took this chance to speak. "Yes James, this human is off limits." When the man took a step forward, Alice surged toward the man and gripped his throat. "I said, she's off limits." She roared before tightening her hold on the nomad's neck. The blonde elder put his hand on his youngest daughters shoulder and whispered. "It's alright Alice, Bella's fine. She's safe and with us. Let him go." The demon in her wanted nothing more than to kill this son of a bitch. Alice herself wanted nothing more than to kill the monster that killed her maker, but with Bella right behind the family, she didn't want to show her mate the evil side of her. The pixie hung her head and dropped the nomad on the ground. James just laughed and said, "Little Mary Alice needs to let go of the soul and have a little fun." Then he walked back to Laurent and his own mate Victoria.

Alice went over to Bella and held her in her arms. At seeing this, James laughed and said, "I'll get you my pretty and your little human too." Alice hissed at the man and made a move to advance on him but was held back by Bella's hold. "Stay with me Alice. I'll be fine as long as you stay with me." The pixies demon spoke up in her mind. 'He'll get her over our dead body. Right?' Alice mentally agreed with herself. When the nomads were nowhere in sight she looked to Edward and sent a thought his way. 'I have an idea. But we'll talk about it when I get Bella back to the house. I don't want her out here anymore.' Edward nodded in agreement. "Well, that was fun. Why don't we all go back to the house and Bella can get something to eat." Esme spoke up over her children's silent conversation. Emmett agreed. "Yeah let's go guys before I go after the guy that threatened my baby sis's mate." Alice looked into Bella's eyes and conveyed a message with them. 'I won't let him anywhere near you again.' Bella took her girlfriends face in the palm of her hand and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Let's go home baby." The pixie held out her hand and her human hoisted herself on her back and they all sped off back to the Cullen house with James words ringing loudly in all of their ears. "I'll get you my pretty and your little human too." Alice knew that Bella wouldn't be safe as long as James still existed. She knew that she needed to kill this monster, once and for all.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The Plan and a New Edition.

A couple of days went by and the children went back to school Monday morning. Alice decided to stay by Bella's side every possible moment to make sure she was safe. The pixie had a feeling that James would try something soon she just didn't know when. Apparently the nomad was being indecisive at the present time. During the ride to school, both girls were a little on edge. It was silent throughout the ride and it made them both nervous about what was going on. Alice looked over at her mate and grabbed her hand. Bella in turn smiled and kissed the back of it. "You ok baby?" The vampire asked. Bella only nodded and gave a weak smile. Alice pulled over to the side of the road and got out of the car to go to the passenger side. She got down on her knees, not caring if the dirt or grass stained her pants. "Bella, please look at me baby." Alice put her fingertips under Bella's chin and lifted her head up so she could look into her beautiful eyes. "I promise you, I will not let him touch a hair on your head. He'll have to go through me and my family first." Tears came to the humans eyes. "Alice I don't want you and your family throwing your lives for me just in case James does get the advantage. I don't want any of you hurt because of me. I couldn't live with myself baby." Alice gripped her girlfriend by the shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "Oh Bella, you are a strange one my love." Bella, with big tears running down her cheeks, looked at Alice like she had two heads. "How the hell am I the strange one? You're the vampire here Alice." The vampire chuckled and replied. "My Bella, you are one of the most unique humans I've ever met. You hang with vampires without fear of being eaten. To us that's a little strange." Bella giggled and showed a real smile for the first time in days.

Then worry again marred her face as she could recall the first time she woke up without Alice next to her. While spending the night at the Cullen house after the baseball game, she never woke up without Alice with her so she got out of the four poster bed, and went to see where her pixie was. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she heard hushed voices. The first voice she heard was Tanya's. "What are we gonna do? With what that guy Laurent said yesterday, it seems that James just wants to play with her before he kills her." She gasped and heard Carlisle's voice next. "Yes, from what he told Alice and me last night, it seems that James holds a certain grudge against Alice and anyone who comes in contact with her." Bella heard Emmett stomp around the house and growled. "Well I for one, am not gonna let that leech anywhere near my new baby sister, no way. C'mon Alice, let's go out there and find this guy." Rosalie punched the bear vampire in the arm and he yelped. "Hey! What'd I do now?" Rosalie shook her head and commented, "Don't you think she wants to go out and find this guy Em, he's caused her more pain than anything." Esme spoke up. "What do you mean Rose?" The blond looked at her mother and said, "As I can recall, James was the man that killed her sire back when she was a newborn." She turned her sight to her little sister and when Alice raised her head she stared at her sister for a moment before speaking out. "I know you're there Bella. I can hear your heartbeat."

Bella moved from her spot behind the wall and over to where Alice sat in the oversized armchair. She nervously sat down on the arm of the chair while Alice held her hand firmly. "So I guess we're trying to figure out what to do with me when that James guy comes back right?" The human asked, with a slight twinge of frustration coating her voice. The pixie heard it and wrapped her arm around the girl. Alice never spoke a word but Edward didn't give anyone the luxury of silence. "Yes. We're trying to figure out how to get you out of town before that bastard shows up again. Do you know of anywhere we could take you till this cools down?" The pixie growled low inner throat at her brother but she kind of envied him for having the ability to be blunt. Bella shrugged her shoulders and gave it some thought. "I don't really know. I mean, my mom's out traveling with her husband Phil and I don't really have any other family to speak of anywhere else." Everyone heard a cough from the other side of the room and saw Jasper standing there raising his hand. "I have a suggestion." The empath spoke for the first time that day.

"We're here Bella." Alice stated before kissing her girlfriend lightly on the cheek. Bella shook her head to clear away the memory of the conversation. She looked at where they were and saw the high school looming over them. "Ugh, I don't wanna go. Can't we just skip today Alice?" Bella said with a childlike innocence. Alice smiled and said, "No my love. I'm sorry. You know your father will be terribly mad at me if he knew I let you skip school." Bella grunted before gathering her bag and getting out of the car. "Hey Bella!" The two girls heard a voice coming from the edge of the parking lot. They turned around and groaned at the same time when they saw who it was. Jacob Black was standing by his motorcycle waving over at Bella. The human looked at her pixie and the latter of the two said, "Go talk to him Bella. I'll see you inside." Bella, being slightly taller than her girlfriend, dipped her head slightly and kissed her on the lips before going to join her childhood friend.

As Bella walked over to Jake, carrying her bag over her shoulder, she had a shit eating grin on her face as she saw him standing there slightly slack-jawed at the sight he had just witnessed. Bella was kissing a girl. Not just any girl, but a vampire girl at that. When she was directly in front of the boy, he shook his head to clear the image. "What the hell are you still doing with them Bella?!" Jake growled and grabbed the girl by the shoulders. Bella dropped her bag and gasped as he shook her. "I told you to stay away from them! They're dangerous!" The next thing Bella knows is that shes on the ground and looking up at Alice holding Jake by the throat. Much like she did when James threatened her. All the other kids were either standing close to one another and whispering rumors in each other's ears, or they were wandering towards the school. Most of the kids who were whispering to each other were staring with wide eyes at the tiny Cullen not believing what they were seeing. Jacob was having a difficult time breathing at this point and was trying to pry the pixies cold hand off from around his throat. But try as he might, Alice stood firm. She leaned in to whisper something in his ear. Something Bella could not hear. "I swear you little puppy, if I ever see you put your filthy hands on her again, I'll rip them off and feed them to you through your ass." Jacob glared at her and replied. "You would risk open war with my kind for a simple human?" He choked. Alice gripped him tighter. "No. I would risk open war for her. Now, go run along with your tail between your legs and leave your paws off of my girlfriend." With that she let him go and while she helped Bella off of the ground, the tan skinned boy got on his motorcycle and sped off. "Well," Alice spoke turning to her girlfriend. "That was enough adventure for one day don't you think?"

Bella smiled at the girl and looked toward the crowd of people that were staring at them as if watching one of their stupid football games. Both girls could hear Jessica's and Lauren's voices over the hushed crowd. "I knew that Cullen girl was weird. And now Bella's hanging with her. Good riddance I say." Alice glared at the posh girl, but Jessica and Lauren both turned their heads and walked toward the school. "Do you wanna sit with us at lunch babe? You and Angela can both sit with us if you want." Bella nodded her head and looked for her best friend but Angela was nowhere to be found. Come to think of it, Jasper wasn't seen at all this morning either. "Where's Jasper this morning?" Bella asked as they walked hand and hand to the double doors. Alice just shrugged and replied, "I don't know, I haven't seen him all morning. It's not like him to be late for school. He's usually so prompt about things." Alice hears a faint rumble of a motorcycle engine coming up the street. She grumbled thinking it was Jacob coming back to harass them but when he turned around, she smiled when she saw Jasper and Angela pulling into a free parking spot. The empath wound up picking the girl up on his Ducati and brought the both of them to the school. Alice and Bella walked up to the pair just as Jasper was holding out his hand to help the girl from the bike.

"Did you tell her yet?" The pixie asked so low that neither human could hear. Jasper just shook his head. "She knows something's up though. It won't be long before she finds out." Just then Edwards's voice rang through both of their ears. "You're right about that Jasper. From her thoughts, Angela is worried about you. She's worried that you're not being truthful with her." From the stricken look on the empath's face, Bella put a hand on the boys shoulder. "Is it Edward?" Jasper looked at his girlfriend and said, "You go on ahead darlin, I'll be there shortly." Angela nodded and waited for Jasper to kiss her on the forehead before walking away. The boy turned to Bella and spoke. "She's getting suspicious I know that much. I want her to trust me Bella. I want her to find out who I am, like you found out. Do you still have the book you got from the library?" Bella's eyes widened when she realized she never returned the book. "I still have it. Do you want me to give it to her?" Jasper nodded his head and begged her with his eyes. "Ok Jasper. I'll bring it tomorrow and give it to her then ok?" The empath hugged Bella around the shoulder and walked with her to the stairs leading to the school. "Thanks Bella. You know I wouldn't ask you this unless it was absolutely necessary right?" Bella patted the boy on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it Jasper. Just don't break her heart yeah? Then I will be very cross with you." Bella held out her hand for her girlfriend to take and the two girls walked hand in hand through the double doors, with multiple pairs of eyes staring at them as they walked.

The whole day at school went off without any incident at all. Alice drove Bella home and promised her that she would visit her tonight since Charlie would be working till the early hours of the morning. Bella kissed Alice and got out of the car. She sighed happily when she watched Alice drive into the distance. She opened the door and walked directly up the stairs and into her room to turn on her computer. When she dropped her school bag on the bed however, Bella heard her doorbell ring. So happy was she then she didn't realize who was at the door until she opened it. "Hey Ange, what's up? How'd you get here?" Bella asked knowing that her friend didn't drive. "Hey Bella I actually rode my bike here. I need to ask you something." Bella opened the door wider so her friend could walk with her into the living room. As Angela made her way to the couch by the window, Bella asked, "Do you want anything to drink?" Angela just shook her head and Bella made her way to her father's recliner. "I need to know what's up with Jasper." At first, Bella was surprised that her friend actually came to her without any encouragement from a third party. "Why ask me Ange?" She asked already knowing the answer. Angela got up off of the couch and started pacing with her arms crossed on her chest. "Because the boy doesn't tell me really anything at all. Like I know he likes me and stuff but I know there's just something there that he's hiding from me. It's like he's scared to tell me anything about him." The poor girl rubbed her shoulders fighting off the chill that ran through her body. She hated to think that her boyfriend was hiding something from her but she knew that there was a secret about him.

Bella got up off of the chair and went to go hug her friend. When the two separated, she said, "Wait here ok?" Angela looked at her in confusion but waited for her friend to return. Bella came down only a few moments later carrying something behind her back. When she revealed a book from behind her back, Angela looked even more confused. "What's that Bella?" The girl sighed and said, "Ange, this book will honestly tell you everything you need to know about Jasper and his family. Don't ask me why ok, just read it." Angela took the book into her hands and opened the front cover. When she located the index, she tilted her head at the words 'Cold Ones', and turned to the immediate page. As she read the words in the chapter, look of shock and realization came onto her face. She looked at Bella with wide eyes and put her hand up to her mouth when Bella made no move to deny anything that she had read. "No way...Jasper's a...vampire?" Bella looked at her with a tiny smile in her eyes that confirmed her suspicions. "Wow." She whispered as she sunk back down on the couch behind her.

Bella got down on her knees in front other friend and said, "I know it's a lot to take in all at once Ange. It's confusing and scary but I want you to know that Jasper cares for you. He didn't want any secrets between the two of you. That's why I gave you the book." Angela looked at her best friend with tears in her eyes. "Is this how you found out?" Bella nodded her head. "He wants to be with you Ange. The reason why his eyes are the color they are is because he gave up human blood and started drinking animal blood when he was just a newborn. Honestly though, this boy would do anything for you. Just like Alice would do anything for me." As Bella finished the sentence, both girls heard a thud coming from upstairs. "What was that Bella?" The girl smiled thinking of her love in her room. A look of confusion plastered on her face when she doesn't see Bella waiting for her. "I'll be right back." She said patting her friend's knee. She ventured up the stairs and when she went into her room she was surprised to find it empty. "Alice?" Bella gasped and almost screamed when she was grabbed and held up against the door by a red eyed monster.

James was staring the girl straight in the eyes and held his cold hand against her mouth to muffle her scream. "Hello Bella. You know, you should really keep your window closed. You never know who might let themselves in." Bella tried to scream but when she did, James hit her across the face with his free hand. The strike left a large red mark on her skin that would no doubt turn into a bruise. "Be a good little human for me and don't make a sound when I'm trying to talk." Bella's panting took over the room when the man stopped talking. He moved to the side of her neck and took a long sniff of her skin. "Oh my. Now I know why my little Mary Alice is so find of you." He laughed. "You know what? We're going to play a little game, and you're going to be my bait little human. You see Isabella; you're not the one I'm after. You're little girl friend is. It's such a good place to lay my trap for her don't you see?" Bella looked at the crazed man in confusion. "No? Well not to worry, you will soon enough." James picked Bella up into his arms and over his shoulders. He carried her over to the window and dropped her down into the waiting arms of his mate. Before dropping down to the ground beneath him, James took a little piece of paper out of his pocket and put it on Bella's pillow. 'Come and find me my little Mary Alice, or your mate will be mine.' He chuckled as he dropped out the window and beside Victoria. He gave her a vicious kiss and Bella cringed at the sight of it. "You should really rest for the journey Isabella." With that, James struck her so hard that Bella was knocked out cold and at the mercy of her captors.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Game, Set, and Match

Alice ran to Bella's house with a huge smile plastered on her face. When she reached the door, she thought it more polite to knock now that Bella had known what she was. The pixie heard a heartbeat inside and straightened her clothes when she heard footsteps coming closer. The person who opened the door was not who she expected. "Angela? What are you doing here? Where's Bella?" Angela was just as shocked as the pixie in front of her and said, "Oh hey Alice. I just needed to come over and talk with Bella a little bit. She went upstairs a little while ago. I heard a noise coming from her room and she went to go see what it was." The small hairs on Alice's neck stood up straight and her everything around her stopped for a split second before she rushed into the house and up to Bella's room. "Bella?!" Alice yelled as she ascended the stairs. She took in the scent around her emanating from her girlfriends room and roared when she recognized the disgusting scent of the nomad and his mate. The pixie blurred into Bella's room and fell to her knees when she realized that her love was nowhere to be found. She slumped down and her hands touched the floor as she whispered. "No. Please god, not her. NO!" Alice slammed her fists on the floor so hard that it cracked the floor boards.

Angela who was behind her, touched Alice's shoulder and got down on the floor next to her. She rubbed the girls back as she cried out for her love. When Alice's sobs died down, Angela asked. "Do you know if she's still alive?" Alice nodded her head. "He wouldn't kill her yet. He wants me to watch her suffer." She got up off of the floor and searched the room for any clues as to where James might have taken Bella. Her sights turned to Bella's pillow and she saw a tattered piece of paper on the surface. 'Come find me little Mary Alice, or your mate is mine.' After she read the note, her vision started to blur and another scene invaded her mind. Alice saw James and his mate Victoria pacing in a large mirrored room in the cover of darkness, however when they looked around, small bits of sun filtered through the boarded windows. "When will they be here James? I want to see this girl suffer. Those stupid Cullen's need to get here." The blonde nomad went to his mate and grabbed her behind the neck. "They'll be here baby. You must be patient. This state is covered in that infernal sun after all; I mean we're in Arizona my love. Alice wouldn't dare show herself in the sun." The man chuckled and kiss his mate savagely while Bella was still unconscious and thrown in the corner of the room against a pillar.

Alice growled when the vision had ended. She grabbed Angela's arm as softly as possible and swung the girl onto her back. "Whoa! Um, Alice, what are you doing?" Angela asked with a bit of fear lacing her voice. The pixie chuckled and didn't say anything before she took off out of the window and toward her home, Angela screaming the whole way. As the two blurred through the forest, Alice started thinking about the first time she ran with Bella over her shoulder. She thought of her love with her eyes closed resting her head on the spot between her shoulder blades. Now that she was taken it felt like Alice herself was dead in more ways than one. The pixie reached out with her mind to try and communicate with her mind reading brother. 'Edward, bring the family out now. We have a problem.'

At the Cullen household, Edward heard his sisters call and gathered everyone outside on the back lawn. As Jasper made his way outside, he dropped to his knees in pain. An intense amount of conflicting emotions hit him as hard as a speeding train. Rosalie looked to where her brother was and went to his side. "What's wrong Jasper? Are you alright?" The empath screamed in pain as he felt emotions such as sorrow, fear, confusion all hitting him at once and from two different sources. He looked up and saw Alice carrying a surprising person on her back. When he saw his sister drop his girlfriend onto the ground she swayed and looked dizzy. He chuckled and groaned when he felt Alice's sadness. "Jasper? Are you okay?" Alice asked as she ran to her brother. Angela looked to where her boyfriend was on the ground and ran to his side. "Jasper? What's wrong? You don't look so good." The empath looked up into her eyes and wrapped his arms around the girl. He fought the pain the best he could and it seemed to be enough because he got to his feet slowly but surely. "Do you have something to tell us Ali?" The pixie stayed silent and ducked her head down and unshed tears filled her eyes. She looked to Edward because saying the words would be too much to bear.

"James has Bella." The family gave a collective gasp as Edward said this. Emmett growled and made his hands into fists. "He...He must have been watching us when we were discussing how to deal with him." Alice spoke with a tiny voice that cracked with pain. Her bear of a brother walked over to her and gently wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. Alice broke down and sobbed loudly in her brothers arms. After a few moments of Alice crying, Emmett asked her quietly, "Do you know where she is, pixie?" The tip of her lips curled up to give some resemblance of a smile but it quickly went away when she replayed the vision in her head. "He went around us and took her to Arizona. She's in some dark room covered in mirrors and pillars." Edward searched his sister's mind as well as the minds of the nomads in the vision itself. "Bella took dance when she was a child. The studio was closed down when she was around twelve years old. That is where they took her." Alice, so clouded by her grief was about to charge off into the distance, but the soft voice of her mother held her back. "Alice dear, I want you to be careful." Esme walked over to her youngest and handed the girl a silver zippo lighter. "Bring Bella back to us safely ok? And you better come home in one piece also young lady." The pixie nodded and raced off into the distance without so much as a goodbye to the rest of her family.

A few minutes into the forest, Alice heard quick footsteps behind her. She looked over to her right and found Edward there at her side. She looked to her left and smiled when she saw Emmett and Jasper running with her also. A few moments of sustained silence passed and then she heard her father's voice. "We're coming with you Alice, just in case you run into trouble. The girls will watch over Angela and make sure she is safe." Alice looked to her bear of a brother and asked him genuinely. "Is that the only reason why Emmett?" The boy ducked his head and looked up smiling. "Hey I wanted a fight and I wanna bring my new little sister home. Is that so much to ask pixie?" Alice laughed whole heartily. "No brother, I suppose not." Alice then turned her head to watch what was in front of her and ran toward her captured love. 'Don't worry Bella. I'm coming for you.' Was on the forefront of her mind. "We're going to kill the son of a bitch that took her right Alice?" The demon asked her. Alice's smile in response then was one of malice and hatred. It was filled with the promise of death towards her enemies.

A few hours had passed and the Cullen's had reached their destination with the sun rising in the distance. Carlisle walked to his daughter's side and put a hand on her shoulder. "Be careful Alice, we don't want any humans seeing us." Alice nodded and kept to the shadows of the town she was in. Her family followed. It was a large town so it wasn't very hard to do. There were a lot of awnings and gazebos around so the vampires could take refuge in the shade. Once they arrived at the abandoned building Alice found a large tarp for her and her family to stand under. She nodded to Edward signaling him to go towards the door and see if James and Victoria were present inside. When he shook his head, she nodded again to Emmett and it was he who kicked the door open. Edward and Emmett rushed inside with Jasper, Alice and Carlisle not far behind. When the five got inside the building, Alice threw the tarp off of herself and looked everywhere searching for a heartbeat. In her haste, she never noticed the nomad behind her.

James smiled evilly as the group searched for the missing human. He dropped down from the beam that he was perched on and he placed himself behind the pixie. "Psst." He whispered in the girl's ear. When she turned around her golden eyes widened as James made a move to hit her. The nomad backhanded her and sent her flying across the room. Her back connected with one of the pillars and cracked the wood of it. The men looked to the girl and went to aid her. "No!" Alice screamed to her family. She slammed her fists on the floor much like she had in Bella's room. Only this time she had split the wood in two. "He's mine goddamn it!" Her eyes were completely black at this point. "Go find Bella, she's still here somewhere, I can hear her heartbeat." The others nodded and went off into different directions in the building. James laughed again as he heard such concern lacing the pixies voice. "My my little Mary Alice, you are getting feisty now aren't you? Such concern for the little human. How do you know that that heartbeat you hear isn't slowing to a halt? How do you know that I haven't already fed off of her precious blood? I told you she would be mine Alice." The pixie roared with all of her might and charged at the evil man. She tackled him and pinned him to the wall with her sharp fingers. James roared in pain as the tips of Alice's fingers pierced his tough skin. "The last couple of times we met, I was forced to back down. First by my sire and then by my family, but guess what, neither of them are here right now. I will kill you James. On the graves of my mother and sister, I will send you to the depths of hell where you belong."

James chuckled. "What makes you think I haven't been there already?" He tossed Alice off of him and she flipped and landed hard on the wooden floor. With the impact, she had the wind knocked out of her and in a blur James raced over to her and held her by her neck. The pixie used the leverage of her lower body and swung herself upwards to kick the man in the chin. The force of the blow sent her flying all the way to the other side of the room. James laughed, took his broken jaw and set it back into place. He used his speed for only a moment to retrieve something in another room. Alice gasped when she saw Bella in his grasp. "LET HER GO! This fight is between you and me James. She has no part in this!" The man moved in closer to Bella's neck and took in her scent. "Oh but she is a part of this fight my sweet. Everyone you love is a part of this fight." James took the humans arm and held it parallel to the ground. He looked to Alice and then to the skin beneath his lips. "James no!" Alice reached out to Bella but she could not reach her. James shot down and bit into the girls arm and moaned as the blood seeped through his lips. "BELLA!"

Bella screamed as she felt the vampire's teeth in her forearm. She began to get weak as the blood was pulled from her limbs. She looked to her love with tears in her eyes. Her vision began to grow blurry as she watched Alice reach and screamed to her. Bella screamed again as James pulled his teeth out of her arm. She felt a strange burning sensation in her body as she fell to the ground. Bella watched as James and Alice sped towards one another and came together in a clash.

Alice punched and kicked at the vampire in front of her. They both traded blows, the same blows that normally knock out teeth, swell eyes, and blacken the muscles. Bella watch to the best she could as a blur here and there stopped to show the damage being done. James beaten and sweaty seemed to getting an advantage on Alice. Alice had never been in a fight with another vampire but Alice got lucky and landed a blow in between his legs and sent him to his knees. The pixie had a murderous look in her eyes as she walked over to the monster that had caused her so much pain. "Tell me James. Do you value your life?" This was the one and only time that James had ever been afraid in his entire immortal life. He yelped as Alice took him by the throat and held him suspended in the air. He clawed at the girls hand but the grip did not loosen. "Are you scared?" The man whimpered and nodded his head. Tears filled his vision as he was ashamed to admit his fear and defeat. "Good." Alice's grip got tighter and James's head fell to the ground. When she let the body go, it fell to the ground and she could smell the dead flesh. She just about gagged when the scent hit her hard. "AAHH!" She heard Bella scream with all of her might. 'Edward, get down here and help me dispose of this body. Bella's in trouble.' The bronze haired boy did as he was told and gathered the rest of the men to light James's body on fire.

Alice saw Edward and tossed her lighter to him and blurred over to her girlfriend and saw that the blood seeping from her arm was becoming a problem. "Argh!" The human screamed. From that noise alone, Alice knew that the venom from James's bite was already coursing through her body. With a shaking hand, she touched the girls forearm and brought it to her nose. "CARLISLE!" Alice screamed for her father. Carlisle came running in a flash. "James bit her." Alice tried to hold Bella down as she thrashed around. He turned his head to look behind him and saw that his boys were already burning the body with Alice's zippo lighter. "You have to save her Alice. She only has minutes left." Alice turned and looked at her father with wide eyes. "Me? B-but I don't know if I'll be able to control myself Carlisle. Her blood is so sweet to me." Carlisle stood and put a hand on Alice's shoulder. "If you truly love her Alice, then both you and your demon will save her." He went over to his sons and patted them all on the back.

Alice looked down at Bella with tears shining in her eyes. Her love was thrashing around and screaming from the burn of the venom in her bloodstream. She squeezed her eyes shut to try and have the tears disappear from her eyes, but there was no success. "What do I do Bella? How do I save you without giving in to your sweet blood?" The pixie felt a light touch on her arm and looked down at Bella. The human smiled and said with her voice cracking. "I-it's ok Alice...I t-trust you." Bella gritted her teeth and turned her head away trying not to let Alice see how much pain she was in. There was no peace for her body however as it started to twitch and burn uncontrollably. Alice looked behind her to see her family staring at the fire. She knew they were trying not to dwell on the girl's pain. She knew she needed to end this quickly. She rubbed Bella's face and smoothed the sweaty hair. "I'm so sorry Bella." She whispered before taking the girls arm and biting down hard to get the venom out.

As Alice was pulling the contaminated blood from Bella's body, she had to make sure she was careful as to not replace James's venom with her own. She had to be careful also not to pull too much blood from the body beneath her. 'Oh my god Alice. It's so good.' The demon wept within her. 'Just a little more, please?!' It begged. 'No! We cannot take too much from her and you know that. We need to save her.' The demon screamed. 'But Alice, I need this. I need her blood.' Alice growled, not at the pleasure of drinking the blood but in discipline of the little voice inside of her head. It was a difficult fight to win for both Alice and the demon inside. The only thing that made Alice pull away from Bella in time so that the venom was gone but Bella's life was still intact, were the screams of her mother and father. When she released the girl, she curled up into a ball and started to scream and sob. The human had passed out from the amount of blood that was taken and that was understandable. Carlisle came to the weeping Alice and she turned to her father and buried her face in his chest. The boys looked to their sister and tears welled up in their eyes as they heard her cries. Emmett who was the strongest of the group went to Bella's unconscious body and picked her up. "Be careful with her Emmett." Carlisle spoke while comforting his daughter. While he rubbed her back, Carlisle whispered, "Don't worry Alice. She'll be alright. We'll take good care of her." Alice continued to cry in her father's arms. She knew that she would give anything to be near her love during this hard time, but for the sake of her sanity, she knew that she couldn't go to her until the wound was closed and the blood had been taken from her sight.

"I'm so proud of you Alice." Jasper said while going to his sister's side. Alice turned her head to look at her brother in disbelief. "For what?" She sobbed. "For almost killing my mate?! I almost drained her dry brother. Just like I did with my own mother and father. I felt like I had no control. I felt like the demon would win." Jasper hugged her around the shoulders. "The difference between you and her is that you are stronger. You defeated her once, and now you've done it again. You are in control here Alice. Not your demon. You need to understand that." The pixie nodded and worked her way out of her father's grip. She went and followed her big brother who held the most precious cargo. The Cullen family ran to the hospital and when they got there, Emmett carried his sister's mate into the emergency wing and yelled. "WE NEED HELP HERE!" A nurse ran to the boy and asked, "What happened sir?" Emmett had tears in his eyes as he explained that she was attacked by an animal. When the nurse asked which one, he stated he wasn't sure. "Did you find her?" The nurse had asked. Then Alice's wind chime voice spoke up. "We all did." The other woman looked at the pixie in shock, for Alice had the most blood on her. "You tried to stop the bleeding." It wasn't a question but a statement. Alice nodded silently.

"A-Alice." A weak whisper made its way through the crowd of people and busy atmosphere of the hospital. "A-Alice!" Bella screamed and flailed her arms about reaching for her love. Alice reached for the girl and gripped her hand for dear life. "Who are you to this girl?" If she could blush Alice would be doing that from her head to her toes. "I'm her girlfriend and this is my family." The nurse looked to the men behind her and smiled. "Well thank god for supportive families. I'll get a gurney for her." The woman came back a second later with a few men in lab coats and scrubs. "We'll take her from here ok?" Emmett was a little apprehensive about letting his new baby sister go but he knew that these people would help her the best they could. He laid her down on the bed and Alice went to her side. The pixie smoothed the girl's sweaty hair and whispered. "I'll be with you soon my love." She kissed the girls cheek and let the professionals take her behind the double doors. The nurse was about to walk away when Alice grabbed her arm lightly. "Please help her." The nurse nodded and followed her colleagues behind the double doors.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Recovery and New Sensations.

When Bella opened her eyes next, she saw Esme sitting on her hospital bed looking down at her. She tried to sit up straighter but her huge migraine wouldn't let her. "Ow!" She gasped and put her hand to her forehead. Esme put her hand on Bella's shoulder and urged her to lie back down on the bed. "Don't move too much Bella. You've been through a lot in the past couple of days." The girl nodded and looked around the room trying to look for the one person she wanted at her side. "Where's Alice?" Esme smiled sweetly and said. "Her and the boys are out hunting before they come to see you." Bella looked around the room and saw that she was indeed in a hospital bed. Tears came to her eyes as she remembered what had happened only a few hours ago. "Esme, is Alice alright?" Esme smiled sweetly at the girl and touched her cheek. "She's fine Bella. Just a little shaken up, like you are." The human looked at her right forearm and frowned. She remembered the pain and the burning of the bite as well as the venom inside of her. "What happened after James...attacked me?" The mother frowned as she recalled the story that Carlisle had told her when they had first brought Bella to the hospital. "Alice flew into a rage and killed him. She tore off his head and went straight to you to help you. The boys burned James's body and Alice's attention was solely on you after that." Bella asked the mother vampire, "Alice saved me." She whispered. Esme nodded her head and another voice filled the room. "Alice bit you and sucked James's venom out of your blood stream." Edward spoke to the women as he entered the room. "If she had taken any more of your blood than she had to Bella, she would've killed you. It took some immense self-control on her part for you to be saved. You know it would've killed her if she were to have done what her demon wanted her to don't you?" Bella nodded her head and covered her face with her hands so they wouldn't see her cry.

After a moment of that, Bella felt a pair of dainty arms covering her body. "I would never hurt you Bella. You are the only reason for my existence. You are the reason why I maintain my humanity. If anything were to happen to you Bella, I would find some way to disappear forever." Bella sobbed and clutched to her love. Alice's family watched with tears in their eyes. These two girls have never felt anything this intense in their lives, that much was true. The only thing that the both of them hoped was that this love would last for all eternity.

A few days later, Alice and Bella made their way to school in Alice's yellow Porsche. Despite the intense battle that had happened only a few day ago, Bella healed rather quickly. The only thing that remained was a cream colored scar on her forearm. When they got to the school, the pixie got out of the driver side first and opened the door for her love. Bella got out of the sports car and immediately wrapped her arms around Alice's waist and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you." She whispered in the pixies ear. Alice giggled and kissed Bella lightly on her neck, sending a series of shivers down her spine. "I love you too." She took the humans hand and lead the way up the stairs leading to the school. As they passed Jessica and Lauren's group, Bella twirled Alice around and smiled at the posh girls and the boys who accompanied them. The boys became slack jawed and the girls just glared at them. The girls stopped at the edge of the stairs and kissed each other's lips. The kiss started off sweet and innocent but it soon became heated as people passed by them. After a moment, the two girls heard wolf calls and whistles at the public display of affection. They laughed and Bella brought her love up the stairs and towards their first class.

The day went by as perfect as anyone could've hoped for. When the girls were in English together they would pass secret notes to each other like they were in elementary school. It was fun for them. At lunch, they sat next to each other as did Jasper and Angela. The empath was so grateful to his girlfriend that she didn't run away from him when she found out what he was. Jasper didn't think he could take that. Alice was turned sideways in her chair and leaning up against Bella's chest with Bella's arms wrapped around her neck. Angela was resting her head on Jasper's shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. The empath turned his head and kissed the girl lightly on the lips and whispered in her ear. Both Angela and Alice smiled at the whispered question. "What's the smile for?" Bella asked curiously. Alice turned her head and kissed her girlfriend quickly. "Jasper just asked Angela to prom." Bella smiled at the smile that appeared on her best friends face. Angela kissed the boy soundly and it soon became heated. Alice had to cough to get the two teens apart. "I'm so happy for you guys." She said before she leaned back down with her head on Bella's chest. Alice took the girls arm in her hand and kissed the white scar that was there. The memory from how the girl had received it still haunted her mind, but she was grateful that the monster that had put it there was dead. Alice ducked her head in shame and Bella had noticed it. "What's wrong Alice?" The human asked. Alice shook her head trying to put off the question. Bella nudged the girl up off of her chest and looked her in her amber colored eyes. "What's wrong baby?" She asked again, more slowly this time.

Alice relented and released a heavy sigh. "Come outside with me." Alice got up and took her girlfriends hand, leading her out of the double doors of the cafeteria. Once they were outside and in the grass in front of the school, Alice took Bella's free hand and held both of them to her face. Bella shivered at the temperature but it wasn't an unwelcome response. "Why do you stay with me Bella?" Alice asked unsure if the question would make Bella mad or confused. The human just tilted her head and smiled. "Why do I stay with you?" She repeated the statement. Bella looked into her loves eyes and slowly moved her face closer to Alice's. When Bella's lips were a hairs inch away from the pixies she whispered so quietly knowing that Alice would be able to hear her. "I stay because I need you." Bella's eyes went from Alice's amber eyes, back to her ruby lips. "Will you go to prom with me Alice Cullen?" Alice's eyes widened and she backed away for a split second. "What's this? Bella Swan asking me to a dance? I thought I would never see the day." Bella giggled and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, it is sort of strange isn't it?" She walked up to Alice and rubbed her nose against her girlfriends in a loving gesture. "I don't know why but asking you feels right. Going with you to prom with everyone would feel so nice for some reason." Alice smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

Bella brought her hand up to Alice's face and kept it there for the longest time it had seemed. The pixie kissed the palm of it and leaned into her love's touch. "I love you Bella." Alice whispered quietly. Bella brought her face down and rubbed her nose against Alice's. "I love you too." The human brought her warm lips against her girlfriend's cold ones. They both moaned slightly at the contact. They continued to kiss until they each heard the shrill ring of the bell ending the lunch period. Bella was the first to get away from Alice's lips and she smiled when the pixie still had her eyes closed relishing the kiss. When she opened her eyes again, Alice found that they were slightly darkened by the sound of Bella's gasp. It wasn't out of hunger, but out of shear arousal that her pupils had darkened. "Do you wanna do something fun?" Alice asked with her eyes stuck on Bella's own. Bella was so entranced by Alice's stare that all she could do was nod her head in agreement. "Ok. Hang on one second." Alice blurred into the cafeteria knowing that everyone had gone to their next class, and got Bella's belongings. She threw her bag to her and when Bella caught it, she gasped as she felt her love swing her onto her back. The two women raced through the forest surrounding the school and over to the field that they loved so much. When they passed it however, Bella got a confused look on her face and whispered in her girlfriend's ear. "Where are we going?" The girl asked out of curiosity. The grin on Alice's face widened. "Close your eyes." She replied. "You'll see when we get there."

Bella did as she was told and closed her eyes and felt Alice pick up speed. The thrill of it was amazing. It didn't last for very long however. When Alice stopped, they were facing a deep lake with a rather large waterfall in the distance. Bella got off of Alice's back and walked on the soft grass and stared in awe at the new sanctuary. The tiny bit of sunlight that was present shined on the waterfall and made it resemble tiny gems falling in the water beneath it; much like Alice's skin did. She felt Alice's light touch on her shoulder and she jumped slightly at the contact. Bella turned to look Alice in the eyes as the pixie spoke. "I saw this place in a vision. I also saw the reaction you just had. It was priceless Bella." She said with excitement lacing her voice. "It's beautiful Alice." The human whispered knowing full well that Alice could hear her. Alice just smiled and walked up to the water's edge. When she reached it, she put her fingertips into the water and like the temperature of it. Naturally warm from the bit of sun that was shining. Alice turned around and looked Bella straight in the eye as she asked. "You wanna go for a swim?" She brought her hands down to the hem of her shirt and pulled it up slowly over her head. She then went to the button of her jeans and undid it before pulling the zipper down slowly so Bella could hear every single sound she was making.

Bella had a look of complete desire plastered on her face. Every move that Alice made got her more aroused with each passing second. When the pixie pushed her pants down to her ankles she kicked them off with a flick of her leg. Bella felt her panties getting wetter and it kind of embarrassed her but the desire to touch her love was overwhelming her feeling of embarrassment. Alice could smell her girlfriend's desire from where she was standing. She knew what Bella wanted to do but she kept her still with the intensity of her stare. She turned to face the lake and dove in without a second thought. When Alice arose, she smiled at Bella and giggled. "Are you gonna come in baby or just stand there and watch?" Bella couldn't help but blush as she instinctively covered herself even though she had all of her clothes on. Alice sauntered up to the girl. The water dripped off of her like pearls. Bella tried to keep her gaze as away from the pixie as possible. Alice took her loves chin in her hand and made her look into her darkened eyes. "Bella please understand one thing," The vampire said with desire and attraction in her voice. "You are a beautiful creature. You're so beautiful I can't even keep my thoughts on the straight and narrow with you. Please come join me for a swim. I'll get awfully lonely if you don't." She added with a pout. That did it for Bella and she nodded her head.

Alice smiled and jumped up and down while clapping her hands at the same time. While Bella undressed, Alice dove back in the water and stared at the girl when she arose from the surface. A blush rose on Bella's skin and it almost made the pixie want to bite her again and take a sample of her delicious blood, but the warmth in her belly was more intense than the burning in her throat. All thought was lost for both women when Bella was clad in nothing but her sports bra and panties. As the human walked into the water, her eyes never left Alice's own. She felt the warmth of the water and it was like heaven to her. She watched as Alice swam over to her as gracefully as an angel would. That's when Bella realized that this would always be her own personal heaven. The girls swam to each other and held one another in their arms. The human seemed to be getting used to the cold feeling her girlfriend's skin because she never shivered when Alice touched her. The only feeling that was present was the overwhelming feeling of heat and desire as she looked into Alice's copper eyes. "I love you Alice." Bella whispered as her lips got closer to the pixies own cold ones. Alice did not get the chance to respond before Bella's lips were on hers. Both girls moaned as they felt the contrast of each other's lips.

They swam over to a shallow part of the pond and kissed for what seemed like forever. The kiss became heated very quickly and there was no stopping it from here. Alice couldn't help but move her kisses down to Bella's jaw and neck and when Bella moaned, she felt herself getting very hot under her cold skin. "I've wanted to kiss you like this since the first time." Alice whispered in Bella's ear. The human shivered from the desire lacing her loves voice. She pulled Alice's face to hers and began kissing her lips once more. The pixie moved her hands all up and down Bella's torso and felt her skin to be hot to the touch. For a second, she thought that the girl was feverish but then she knew better. With Alice on top of her, she knew that she would never get another fever as long as she lived. Bella's hands moved around to Alice's back and dragged her fingertips gently over her loves spine. It was then that she started to purr like a kitten. "Are you purring?" The girl moaned at the feeling of Alice's lips on her heated skin. Alice pushed the girl back to where she could lay her down on the firm ground and began to move her kisses to her toned shoulders. "Yes," she said while kissing her neck. "Do you hate it? Cuz I can stop if you don't like it." she nibbled slightly at the skin beneath her lips.

Bella moaned loudly and shook her head. "No. I love it. Please don't stop baby." She melded her fingers into Alice's soft wet hair. As if going by instinct, the pixie moved her hands over Bella's bra clad breasts and started kneading them. "Oh my god, Alice." Bella moaned as she felt her nipples strain against the cloth of her bra. It was then that Alice moved her kisses down to the crook of Bella's neck. She took one whiff of the girls scent and her entire world went black for only a moment. The scene before her was one of serenity and beauty. The forest surrounded them and they blurred past hundreds if not thousands of trees. Alice and her family were where they belonged, but where was Bella? She asked herself. Alice looked down at her side and saw that she was holding hands with someone. When she looked up into the persons face, she saw that it was Bella. Bella was running with her and her family. But how could this be, she thought. A closer look into the girl's eyes told her everything she needed to know. Gone were the sea green eyes of her mortal love, the ones that replaced them were the even more beautiful sight of red eyes of that of a newborn. Bella had a look of mischief in her eyes in this vision. Then she asked a question. "Wanna race?" She said with a smile sporting the new fangs of a newborn vampire as well. Alice smiled in return and let go of her loves hand. When she did, the girl took off into the distance and Alice raced off behind her knowing she would catch up.

"Alice." The pixie heard her voice being called and knew that the vision was ending. She leaned up and looked into Bella's warm beautiful sea green eyes once again and let out a single breath. "What did you see baby?" Bella asked out of curiosity. Alice giggled and wondered for one moment if she should tell her love of the vision she had. She paused before answering. "I saw you and me running through the forest with my family." Bella looked at the girl a little confused. "How is that possible? I'm not a vampire." Alice was quiet for a moment before replying. "That's the point my love. In my vision...you were a vampire." Both girls remained still and quiet. Both were contemplating the thought of Bella being a vampire. Neither one knew what to think of it. Bella was the first one to speak. "I wanna be with you forever Alice. There's no doubt in my mind about that." Alice looked down at Bella with tears in her copper eyes. "But there is so much for you to experience in this life first my love. I don't want to take you from a life that you haven't even lived yet." As she said this her hands moved from Bella's sides and up to her cheeks. The girl looked defeated. "But I feel awkward in this life. I'm clumsy and I blush all the time. It's really very embarrassing." Alice giggled. "But those are all of the things I love about you Bella. Among other things, but you get the point." Bella used some of her strength to roll the two of them so that she was on top. She looked to be in thought for a moment but then she spoke up. "Can I make a deal with you?" Alice nodded. "Can you promise to change me after graduation? That way I can live a little and tell my dad I'm going to go away for college." Alice thought about this for a second. "You know that once you become a vampire Bella, you won't be able to see him again." The girl nodded slowly. "I need you Alice. As long as I have you, I'll have no regrets in this life or the next." The pixie brought her arms up around her loves neck and held her for a long moment. "You'll never be without me, my Bella." Bella smiled and buried her face into the crook of Alice's neck. When the two separated, Alice spoke. "So after graduation then and not a moment before." Bella nodded. "Alright then." Alice rolled them so that she was on top once more. "Time to get up then. We got some living to do."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Down time

The week passed by in a blur and the next thing Bella knew is that was Friday. The day before prom. The human was dreading the next day like it was the plague. "Ugh!" Bella exclaimed as she ran her hands through her hair. She then laid her head on Alice's lap with her feet on the other end of the couch. Alice brought her hand down to caress her loves face. She giggled at the sound of Bella's groan at the thought of the dance tomorrow evening. "I'm glad you think this is so entertaining." Alice laughed and bent down to kiss her on the forehead. "Oh Bella, you're overreacting about the whole thing my love. It's just a dance." Bella ran a hand through her hair once more and explained. "I know. Ihatedances." She said that last part in a rush. With Alice's super sensitive hearing however, she was able to hear every word. "What's this my love? You hate dances? Why?" Bella rolled her eyes. "I've never really been into that stuff baby, but I will bear tomorrow for you. I know you really wanna go."

Bella sat up and looked her girlfriend in the eye. "I love you Alice." She said as she stroked the pixies face with her knuckles. "I love you too Bella. I promise, tomorrow will be wonderful." Alice kissed the human in front of her on the lips. "I hope so." She looked down at her hand intertwined with Alice's. "The only reason why I want to go I guess is to show everyone how much you have me wrapped around your little finger." Bella made a twirling motion with her free pointer finger as she said this and squealed as Alice shot forward and pinned her to the couch beneath them. "That's where you're wrong my dear Bella. It is you that has me wrapped around your finger." The pixie giggled at the end of the statement. She leaned down to kiss the girl on the lips, but when she was a hairs length away from Bella's mouth, Alice heard a booming voice by the edge of the room. "Damn Alice, don't stop on my account." Alice growled as she turned her sights to Emmett standing by the wall leading in to the kitchen. "Can't you get your head out of the gutter for one minute Emmett? Really a minute is all I ask." The boy chuckled and shook his head. "But it's always so much fun teasing you pixie." Then he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head. "Ow!" Emmett exclaimed covering the wounded spot. When he saw his wife passing by he said, "Ouch babe, I was only teasing them." Rosalie sauntered further away from the boy and took a look over her shoulder. A look that stated that she meant business. "Uh...sorry guys, I gotta go." He said as he chased after his wife. "Man talk about whipped." Bella whispered. Alice laughed and dipped her head knowing the coast was clear to kiss her girlfriend.

The two kissed for a long while before they separated. Alice touched Bella's cheek and looked at her lovingly. "I think it's time we got you home my love." The pixie spoke before she looked out the sliding glass door. The sun was setting and she felt the sun's rays on her face. That was one feeling she still loved even after all of these years of being a vampire. She sighed and once again turned her attentions to her girlfriend. "I love you Alice." Bella said quietly before bringing her hand up to touch Alice's cold skin. The pixie kissed the girls palm and got up off of her. "C'mon baby. We gotta get you home before your daddy doesn't like me anymore." She giggled before she held out her hand. Bella looked up into Alice's copper eyes and watched as they swirled all sorts of different colors. They went from golden brown to copper to a different color that Bella had never seen before. Pitch black covered the eyes before her. The funny thing was, she was not afraid. For a split second, the pitch black darkness covered the pixies eyes and then it was gone in a flash. The amber color that Bella had become used to was once again present. She put the sight in the back of her mind to ask her love about what she had seen later. Alice pulled Bella off of the couch and brought her to the door.

Just then they both heard footsteps coming down the stairs behind them. Edward made his way toward the pair and reached out to his sister. "Can I talk to you both for a second?" Alice nodded her head and turned to face him. Edward stood up straight and put his arms behind his back before he spoke. "I apologize to both of you for not being supportive of your relationship at first. It's just that what you and Bella have does not happen every day Alice." He turns to face Bella and adds. "I promise to you Bella, you will always find a friend in me." With Edward being relatively taller than Bella, the human wrapped her arms around the telepathic vampire's waist and hugged him tightly. He tensed up slightly at first and then relaxed and hugged the girl back. "Thank you Edward." She spoke quietly. Bella let him go a moment later. Then it was Alice's turn to hug her big brother. "I have to drop Bella off at home, I'll be back after so we can talk if you want." Edward nodded and let the two head out the door. When they walked to the car Edward searched the pixies thoughts and heard a thank you. He chuckled and walked back inside to join his wife.

When the girls arrived at Bella's home, Alice walked at human speed to the passenger side door and opened it. She held out her hand for Bella to take and she pulled her out of the car. Both of them smiled and touched their foreheads together. "Let's get you inside my love." The human nodded and took the pixies hand, leading her to the door. The front porch light was then turned on and both girls jumped at the sudden change of light. Alice heard the door unlock and open right before her very eyes. She knew who it was before Charlie walked into the threshold. Bella's eyes widened as she turned and saw her father standing in the doorway. "0-oh. H-hi dad. Alice was just dropping me off." Charlie turned his attention to the girls intertwined hands. Bella noticed this and only held Alice's hand tighter for support. Charlie was silent for a long while before he spoke. "Now what are your intentions towards my daughter Ms. Cullen?" Both girls released the breath they had been holding. Alice looked at the man with love and conviction in her eyes. "My intention sir, is to love and protect her and be her friend until the day I die." Bella's own eyes swelled with tears as she heard the words coming from Alice's mouth and sees the hidden meaning behind it. Charlie looked to be thinking over her statement but relaxed after a moment. "I'm gonna hold you to that Alice. She's my only little girl after all." He said softly.

Alice only nodded while Bella let go of her hand to go hug her father. "I love you dad." She whispered into Charlie's ear. Charlie was surprised at the contact for a moment but warmed up to the hug quickly and reciprocated. Alice envied this moment between father and daughter. She wished that she could've had this type of relationship with her own father but she knew that Carlisle was the best one she could've asked for. Her family in this life was better than any she could've asked for. When Bella and Charlie separated she went over to the girl and hugged her good night. "I'll be back before you head to sleep." She whispered too quietly for Charlie to hear. Bella just nodded and didn't want Alice to go. It took a little for Bella to release the pixie from her grasp, when she did, she looked at Alice and said, "Please come to me soon." The pixie nodded and ran over to her car, impatient to see Bella soon.

The human laughed and shook her head at the pixies behavior. Bella turned to go inside the house and was met by her father's gaze. "What?" Charlie just chuckled and turned to move further into the house. Bella followed the man and asked again "what?" Charlie turned to her and responded. "She's a keeper Bells, I hope she treats you right." Bella smiled. "Don't worry dad, I know she will."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Prom

That night, when Charlie was in his deep sleep, Bella sat up waiting for Alice to pop up in the tree by her bedroom window. Not two minutes after she thought how much she missed the girl, Alice tapped lightly on the glass of her window. Bella jumped slightly at the sound but grinned when she saw Alice's face. She ran over to the window and opened it for her. Alice poked her head inside to give Bella a small kiss on the lips. When the human backed away from the window, Alice hopped down from the sill and smiled widely. Bella yelped as her girlfriend picked her up bridal style and spun her around out of excitement for the next day. "Alice!" Bella yelled as quietly as possible. "What are you doing?!" The pixie giggled as she brought her to the bed and set her down there. "I'm sorry Bella." She said as she got on the bed and crawled to her love. "I'm just so excited." Bella couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. She beckoned the pixie with her pointer finger. Alice moved closer to her and when she was over Bella's face, she lowered her lips to the warm ones beneath her.

The girls kissed for a long moment until Bella needed air. She kneaded her fingers through Alice's hair and she loved the feel of it. It was so soft to the touch. She knew that Alice liked the feeling of her fingers in her hair because she started to purr. "That's the sexiest thing I've ever heard in the world." Bella whispered. She knew what she wanted with Alice. Bella wanted to badly to touch the girl in places that could only be sought out by lovers. She also knew that Alice would hold back to the point where it would drive her insane. Bella took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She moaned quietly when she saw Alice's eyes darken to a dark shade of brown. The human remembered what they had talked about at the pond a few days ago, about Bella being changed into a vampire, she couldn't wait that long if she wanted her and Alice to make love. So she leaned away from the pixie and pulled her hair to one side exposing her neck. Alice gasped knowing what Bella wanted at this point, but she knew she couldn't do it. Not now. Not when Bella was so young. They came to a mutual agreement at the lake, but she could feel the human's impatience at becoming an immortal.

"Alice...I want you. I want you so bad." Bella spoke slowly so that Alice could comprehend what she was saying. "But I know that you'll hold back if we do this now." Alice blinked a few times to get the black of her eyes to grow slowly brighter. When the haze of want left her sight, she smiled at the girl. "Oh Bella. I can't promise that I won't hold back, but I can promise that I will try to show you how much I love you and how much you mean to me." She touched the warm skin of Bella's cheek and kissed her lightly on the lips. Alice could feel tears come to her eyes at the beauty that was Bella Swan. She could not have asked for a better, more understanding soul mate. "You need your sleep Bella. After all we have a big day tomorrow." She kissed Bella on the tip of her nose, then her forehead, and finally on her warm lips. Alice moaned when she backed away from the girl. Bella whined when Alice started to leave, but smiled when the pixie settled herself on the empty side of Bella's bed. The human then scooted down in the bed and rested her head on her loves chest, nuzzling the softness of the girl's breasts. Alice giggled at the feeling and wrapped her arms around Bella securing her for a good night sleep.

The next morning, Bella woke up in her bed, however the space next to her was empty. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and when she opened them, a single red rose was placed on the pillow. She smiled and placed it to her nose to smell it. Bella sighed and fell back onto the pillow. She heard a crumple of paper beneath her and she sat up again to investigate. What she found there was a note in Alice's beautiful handwriting. It said,

'My dear Bella, I'm sorry to leave you in the middle of the night, but to my regret I had to hunt and go home to speak to Edward and the rest of the family about a few things concerning the night ahead. I do have a few surprises in store for you of course but we will leave that till this evening. Rosalie will pick you up from your house at 5 pm so that way you will have enough time to get ready and also enough time to eat a fantastic meal that Esme will prepare for you. Just remember I love you my beautiful Bella. I can't wait to see you tonight.

All my love,

Your Alice.'

Bella placed the note to her heart and smiled brightly at the thought of her girlfriend putting so much thought into such a tiny gesture. She expected a text or a call or something like that, but this was so much better. When she decided to get out of bed, she felt something soft and velvety under her feet. Bella looked down to see what she was stepping on and almost swooned when she saw rose petals between her toes. "Oh Alice." She whispered into the air. She wondered if Alice saw this in a vision or if she just wanted to do this for her as a sweet gesture. Bella went to the closet and took out the dress she would wear to tonight's dance. The cornflower blue halter dress that she had purchased while in Port Angelus. She smiled as she thought of what Alice would wear tonight. 'Probably something shiny and bright' she thought to herself. Bella left it on her bed so it could air out and went downstairs. She was greeted by an empty kitchen as her house phone rang. She went to pour a bowl of cereal as she let it ring a few more times. Just before it went to voicemail, Bella caught it and answered, "Hello." Jacob Black replied with his gruff voice after her greeting. "Hey Bells." She was surprised to hear his voice but she welcomed the sound. "Jacob. How are you?" The native was silent for a while before he answered. "I'm doing alright. I miss you though. How are things going on your end?" "It's going ok. I miss you too. Do you wanna stop buy? I'm not really doing anything until 5." Jacob said in a calm voice. "Yeah I guess I'll come over. Do you wanna go for a walk or something?" Bella nodded before answering. "Sure. That'd be great actually." "Alright. I'll be there in 5-10 minutes." "Ok Jake, I'll see you soon." "Bye Bells." Bella hung up the phone and went to get dressed for her walk with her friend.

In 10 minutes Bella could hear the rumble of Jacob's motorcycle down the road a little ways. She hopped to the window and saw him with his leather jacket on and a slight smile on his face. Jacob got off of the motorcycle and went towards the door of the house and knocked signaling his arrival. Bella opened the door and hugged the boy around his neck. When they separated, Bella looked the boy up and down. "Jeeze Jake, it looks like you grew a foot since I last saw you." Jacob hung his head at the memory. "About that Bella, I'm really sorry that I hurt you. I felt like a jerk after that." Bella nodded and stayed silent for a moment because she agreed that he was being a jerk when he grabbed her like that. She got over it of course but still, it wasn't very nice. "I'm over it Jake, honest I am." She looked down to the trees and said. "How 'bout we go for that walk huh?" Jacob nodded and led the way to the trees. Once they reached the tree line, he reached out to Bella offering his hand to her so she wouldn't get lost or trip over a root. She took it and smiled. As they walked, Bella thought of how long they had been friends for. In reality they had been friends for a very long time, even after she moved to Arizona with her mother. She always thought of the native as more of a brother to her than a friend anyways. "Look Jake, I know mine and Alice's relationship is a lot to take in, but I want you to know that you'll always be a friend to me. Ever since we were kids you looked out for me like the brother I never had." Jacob smiled as he recalled all the times Bella would come over to his and Billy's house crying over a fight that Charlie and Renee had. It was right before the divorce had been finalized and him and Bella hung out all the time. Jacob taught Bella how to climb trees without scrapping her knees against the bark, they used to fish too, and play Nintendo. It was the best time the two had as kids. Until Renee took her away. The sting of tears came to both teenagers eyes as they remembered that day. Renee and Charlie were fighting again about who would have custody of 5-6 year old Bella. When it all became too much, the little child was about to head out the door to visit Jake when she felt her mother's arms around her stomach. Bella screamed at the woman and begged her not to take her away. She screamed and cried and carried on all the way to the airport. The next day, Jacob went over to Charlie's house and wanted to head into the forest with his friend, but when Charlie answered the door, with sunken eyes and a white face, Jacob knew that Bella was gone.

The boy remembered the day as if it were yesterday. He could see crystal clearly the moment Charlie had told him that Bella had went to stay with her mom with tears in his eyes. He remembered the man sinking to his knees and crying openly at the loss of his daughter. It wasn't until months later when Charlie received a call from his ex-wife informing him of an arrangement that could be done with Bella over the summer. When Charlie told Billy, Jacob overheard the conversation and was so happy that there was a chance he would see his friend again. However a few years later, the summer visits stopped and Bella called Charlie crying hysterically and told him that Renee couldn't afford to send her over to visit him anymore and the man was again in a terrible state. With a shaking voice, Jacob said, "I thought I would never see you again Bella." A few tears made their way down the boy's face and soon after down Bella's face as well. The girl shot forward and hugged her friend with all the strength she had in her arms. She pressed the side of her face into his chest and said, "I know Jake, but I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere." Jacob wrapped his arms around Bella's shoulders and dropped his cheek onto the top of her head. The boy knew he shouldn't be crying because in his head men shouldn't cry, but with Bella here with him he was overwhelmed with emotion. They stayed like this for a number of minutes before they separated. Bella wiped the tears off of her face and giggled when she saw her friend's shirt soaked in tears. "Oh Jake, I'm sorry." Jacob looked down and chuckled. "It's ok Bells, I got a ton of these shirts." The two laughed and went on their walk.

A couple of hours later, both teenagers walked back to Bella's house hand in hand actually skipping along the way. There was a huge hole in Bella's jeans from when she climbed a tree with Jake, betting to see who could go higher. One of the things they used to do as kids. Bella won the ten dollars out of her friends pocket but not before snagging herself on one of the branches and ripping her pants. They climbed bunches of trees after that but without betting any money on it considering Jacob was scared he would lose once more to his friends antics. As the two skipped to the house Bella looked up and saw the familiar red color of Rosalie's BMW in her driveway, she looked at the time on her phone and was surprised at how late it was. It was already 3:30 in the afternoon. That was odd because in Alice's note she told her that they wouldn't be here until 5. She saw Rosalie in the driver's seat and Tanya in the passenger seat as she got closer to the car. Both blondes smiled when they saw their sisters mate coming to meet them, however they faltered when they saw the shifter next to her. Bella ran to the car and motioned for the girls to come out and meet the friend she thought as her brother. Jacob was a little apprehensive of the gesture also, afraid that he would do something regrettable if they met at this moment. Bella just smiled and grabbed his hand to drag him over to them. "Rosalie, Tanya, I would like you to meet my brother Jacob."

The girls looked at her with confusion in their eyes as they got out of the bright red car. They believed that Bella was an only child and they voice their concern. "We thought you were an only child." Rosalie asked with a slight joking tone in her voice telling Bella that she knew that she was telling a white lie. The human rolled her eyes and chuckled. "We'll he's not really my brother, but he's my best friend ever. He took care of me before my mom took me to Arizona to live with her." Jake looked at the blondes warily and just nodded his head in greeting. "Hey." One whiff through the boys and he could smell the vampire stench on the two and judging by the wry looks on Rosalie's and Tanya's faces they smelt his shifter scent as well. That's when he took his leave. "Hey Bells, I'm gonna head out ok? I gotta get back before Billy sends out a search party." Bella nodded and hugged Jacob and told him to be careful while on the way home. "I'm always careful, you know that." The boy laughed and hopped on his bike to head home. Rosalie went to Bella's side and touched her shoulder before leading her into the car. "C'mon you silly human. Us girls need to get ready for tonight." Tanya giggled as she followed behind the two excited about the process.

In what felt like hours to Bella, but was actually only two for the girls, they had all arrived at the Cullen house, Bella had eaten, and they each got ready for the dance. Bella was happy that Alice let her wear flats with the dress because she would feel ridiculous with heels on. Now, she was sitting in a chair, facing a vanity mirror with Rosalie and Tanya standing behind her. The blondes were playing rock, paper, and scissors to figure out who would do the humans hair. Tanya had won three times out if five and she giggled in triumph before stepping up behind Bella with a brush in one hand and a curling iron in the other. Bella's eyes widened at the sight of Edwards wife as she walked up to her but sighed when she reasoned that this torture was for Alice so she sat through it. Ten minutes later, all three girls were ready to join their dates. Bella looked herself over once more to see if she looked suitable for the evening ahead and when she smoothed out the wrinkles on her dress she nodded her head and walked out of the now empty room.

Bella heard the voices of the Cullen's gathered at the bottom of the stairs, no doubt waiting for her arrival. Alice's voice sounded a little anxious about a little something or other but she couldn't hear well enough to get the gist of everything. As Bella walked down the stairs to meet her love, her breath caught in her throat as she took in the sight of Alice's outfit. Always one to be the center of attention, Alice wore a sleek black dress that hugged her body just right and went to the top of her calves. Her short spiky hair was now straightened and curved the sides of her face marvelously. She wore a light amount of make up as did Bella but it made Alice look so beautiful that she thought she might faint if she didn't take a breath. When Bella took a deep breath through her nose and out of her mouth all the heads of the Cullen's turned to see the girl frozen at the middle of the stair case. Everyone smiled at the sight of her and Alice also gasped at the sight of her love in her prom dress. She slowly walked up the stairs and took in the sight of Bella. When they were face to face, Alice spoke first. "You look so beautiful Bella. More beautiful than I've seen in my visions." Bella chuckled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked at her feet as to hide her blush as she spoke next. "You're a sight for sore eyes yourself Alice." She felt the pixies cold finger underneath her chin so she lifted her head to look Alice in the eye. It took all of the girl's will power as to not jump the vampire right there, but Bella knew better. They had to make an appearance tonight. She looked passed Alice and to the group before asking. "Where's Angela? She running late or something?" They all nodded and that's when they heard a car pull up the driveway. "That should be her now." Jasper spoke as he opened the door for his girlfriend. Angela hurried up the driveway and hugged the empath around the neck. "I'm so sorry I'm late guys. My mom helped me get ready and my dad wanted to have 'the talk' with me before I left." She said with baited breath. "It's ok darlin. The only thing that matters is that your here now." Jasper said with his southern accent as he lifted her head to kiss her lips. The family could hear the human's heart beat speed up as the two kissed and were grateful that the empath could control his bloodlust around his mate. But they were certain that he would have to hunt later this evening.

Emmett dressed in his tux, coughed to get everyone's attention. "Ok all the love birds need to get outta the house so we can go. Rose is getting anxious." The group turned to the blonde and laughed when they saw her tapping her foot, growing impatient about how much time was being spent in the house. Esme spoke up before the children could leave the house. "We need to take pictures first, so everyone get their mates and smile." After a few minutes of this, Esme had enough pictures to fill a book and the group left the house. They all went to their cars and Bella walked to Edwards Volvo assuming they would ride with him and Tanya while Jasper and Angela rode with Emmett and Rosalie; but Alice had a different plan. "Honey?" Bella turned to Alice. "Where are you going?" The pixie asked. All of a sudden Bella got really confused until Alice pointed behind her to the yellow Porsche behind her. Bella's eyes widened at the thought of taking Alice's car to the prom. Surely everyone would be staring at them and would be jealous as hell that would be a laugh. Especially when they saw Jessica's and Lauren's faces when they pulled up to the parking lot. Bella smiled widely and ran to Alice's car and waited for the pixie to get in the car. With vampire speed, Alice got in the car and started it up. Alice put the car in gear and sped off not waiting for the others to catch up.

A few minutes later, the whole group got to the school and walked in hand and hand with their perspective mates. As Bella had thought previously, the girls who once belonged to their group had slack jaws when her and Alice pulled up to the schools parking lot. Both girls thought they would die from laughter when they saw Jessica's and Lauren's reaction to both the car and the fact that Alice and Bella showed up at prom together. They waited for everyone else to get there before walking in. Of course Alice wanted them to take professional pictures so they could look back on the day with smiles on their faces. Emmett and Rosalie soon got on the dance floor while Jasper and Edward went to go get their dates drinks. Angela kissed Jasper on the cheek and immediately sipped at the punch while Tanya pretended to drink the stuff. The blond knew that someone had already spiked the drink station because she had been to one of these things before. She didn't really like prom but went along because it was a time to laugh at the humans that danced like maniacs. She chuckled as she watched Emmett dance with Rosalie. Alice and Bella walked away from the photographer a whole 10 minutes after they arrived. The pixie wanted as many pictures as she could get because this was a day of celebration to her. She wanted many things to remind her if this day. Alice leaned into Bella's ear and whispered. "Come with me." She smiled when she felt the shivers go down her loves spine. Alice pulled the girl along until they were outside in a gazebo looking structure that didn't really look stable, but if anything happened she knew that she would have a vision of it. Just then, the fast music became slow and Alice wrapped her arms around Bella's neck while the human wrapped her arms around Alice's mid-section. After a few moments of dancing Bella leaned down to whisper in the pixies ear. "I want to become one of you Alice. Soon." Alice gasped when she heard this and looked at Bella with wide eyes.

Alice looked deep into Bella's bright green eyes as she contemplated changing the girl after graduation and smiled at the thought. "Ok." She said quietly. "After graduation remember? You promised." Bella nodded remembering the conversation at the lake. She looked into Alice's copper eyes for a moment and then leaned down to draw her nose across Alice's cold smooth skin. She breathed in her loves scent and thought about how wonderful it would be to be with Alice for eternity. Alice exposed more of her neck to the human relishing in the feel of the heated skin against her own. Bella gripped the girl's hair softly and kneaded her fingers through it. 'So soft.' She thought as she continued the onslaught against Alice's skin. Now it was her lips that drew an invisible path on her. The pixie began to purr as Bella moved her lips across her skin. The girls continued to sway with the music and keep to themselves as the party continued inside.

Unbeknownst to the girls, there was a single figure inside the school on the top level staring out at them. This figure had fiery red hair and a nasty disposition towards the pixie and her mate. Victoria stared down at the couple with tears in her eyes and a scowl on her face. This look that she had promised vengeance on the two. It also promised a great deal of pain to them. That's when she began hatching her plan, careful to keep changing her mind as to throw the future seer off as to what was going to happen next. So she ran. She ran as fast as she could to her destination, speaking to the wind as she ran. "Don't worry James my love. I'll make them all pay." She said with a wicked grin.

**ATTENTION BLOOD SINGER FANS!: I got in touch with a very cool FF user and you may know them as 71prowler. They made a video for me and it is amazing. It will be up momentarily but it will also pave the way for my sequel fic. It will take place of the New Moon story but with a few major twists. so without further ado I leave you with these words, See You on The Other Side.**


	26. Update!

Hey guys, Ranye here. I have my fanfic trailer up and running on youtube and it looks amazing. So, if anyone gets a chance take a gander at it and send a review to me about it. On another note, the sequel to Blood singer is currently under construction. If you want me to upload it while its still being written let me know. I will upload the first couple chapters if you so choose. For the vid just type in the title inf the search bar on the the youtube site and you'll see a thumbnaia of Alice and Bella kissing. It's great. You can thank user 71prowler for that.


End file.
